


闖空門

by TeethHsu



Series: 馬趙故事 [7]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 超云, 馬趙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 82,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu
Relationships: Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi/Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong
Series: 馬趙故事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043922





	1. Chapter 1

軍人世家出身的馬超當兵時是特種部隊的，在部隊裡受過精實的陸海空三棲偵搜訓練。因為種種不適合在此細 述的原因，他放棄了為國奉獻一生的理想；退伍後，經歷了種種完全不想在此回顧的曲折，他最後選擇了以闖空門為業。除了一般性的竊取財物之外，他也接受客戶委託， 替人偷取些其他的東西。原則上只要雇主肯出好價錢，他什麼單都接；如果雇主出不起高價，但任務內容讓馬超感興趣，心情好 時他也不會拒絕。 

這是份時間自由，收入又高的好工作。雖然沒有保險，不過也不必繳稅，又能充份發揮他在軍隊裡學到的陸海 、空三棲偵搜技術，工作內容總是有各種 的刺激與驚喜，說起來，的確是一份很適合馬超的工作。像這天，他就遇上了入行以來最大的驚喜。

喔！抱歉。馬超本人嚴正堅持是「驚嚇」才對。至少在當下，他腦中完全沒有「喜」的成份。雖然最後算是喜劇收場，不過既然本人堅持，總不能不加理會，是吧？

廢話不多說。馬超這次的目標是曹氏企業負責人名下一棟無人居住的山間豪宅。說是無人居住，不過並非人煙罕至，曹家許多見不得光的交易與會談都是在這棟豪宅裡進行的。除了安裝有嚴密的保全系統之外，也雇有僕役隨時整理維護。這次的客户很肯出價，他們要馬超替他們偷取一份藏在豪宅保險庫裡的設計圖。

「是什麼的設計圖？」馬超好奇地問道。

「這個……」雇主劉氏集團的接洽人員諸葛亮猶豫了一會兒。

「不方便透露沒關係，我也只是好奇，隨口問問。」馬超很識趣地並不想知道太多。

「不過那保險箱裡只有一份設計圖吧？大費周章冒險潛入結果卻偷錯了，那多不好意思。」

「那是一份儲存在特殊載體內的資料。馬先生到了現場就明白，一定不會弄錯。」諸葛亮微笑。

「特殊載體？東西有多大？」這事關該使用什麼方式運送，是很重要的資訊。

「很抱歉，馬先生，我們不是不肯透露，實在是我們也不清楚。」諸葛亮有禮地鞠躬致歉。「我們知道這會造成馬先生作業上的困擾。也願意額外付費補償馬先生。」

「總得有個範圍啊……」什麼都不知道，風險太大了。馬超開始認真考慮推掉這個委託。

「這樣吧！若是那特殊載體的體積或重量任一者超過馬先生本人，即使沒能成功取出，我們仍會照樣付清全部款項。如何？」諸葛亮提議。

「…好吧！」馬超考慮了好一會，還是決定接了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

馬超從來沒這麼後悔過。

現在回想起來，那個諸葛亮分明一看就是坑人專業戶，真不該接他的單！他絕對摸準了我會因為好奇「特殊載體」究竟是什麼而捨不得推掉。但，費了好一番工夫冒險潛進保險庫之後，看著面前呼呼大睡的「特殊載體」，馬超真恨不得把諸葛亮剁成肉醬，拿去餵路邊的流浪狗！

你問為什麼確定那就是特殊載體？因為保險庫裡除了那個「特殊載體」之外空空如也，什麼也沒有，是的，什．麼．也．沒．有，正如諸葛亮所說，絕對沒可能弄錯；此外，那個所謂的「特殊載體」不管體積還是重量，一眼就能看出都絕對沒超過馬超本人。

對，那是一個俊美得像雕像一樣，全身赤裸，並且沉睡不醒的男人。和馬超差不多一樣高，卻比馬超瘦削了不少，性別為男的，睡美人。

那個坑人專業戶絕對知道「特殊載體」是個人！我事前要是知道他們要我偷的是個活生生的成年男人，絕對百分之兩千三百萬會拒接，所以他才拐彎抹角，說得不清不楚的。✕的這個諸葛亮跟劉氏企業，老子出去之後一定要記得加進黑名單，永久拒絕往來！

馬超蹲下來仔細觀察那個「睡美人」，順便思考怎麼把他弄出去。雖是男人，不過，真是個美人啊！我應該沒見過他，這樣的美人，要是見過一定會留下深刻印象的吧？但這熟悉而眷戀的感覺是怎麼回事？說起來，曹氏企業的負責人真不是普通的變態。這種「金屋藏嬌」法絕對是生平僅見。好歹給他張床睡啊！再不然，至少給他穿個衣服吧？這個睡美人也真是夠奇葩了，光著身子躺在保險庫冰涼堅硬的地板上也能睡得這麼香，看得我都想跟著睡了……

不對不對！這人肯定也剛被扔進這裡不久，要不吃喝拉撒怎麼解決？嗯！他一定是沒多久前才被下藥迷昏了扔進來的。這樣一想，馬超本來打算採用的方案一──扔下這傢伙繼續在這鬼地方睡個夠，託言標的物超出約定規格無法帶出，心安理得地拿到尾款然後再也不接劉氏企業或諸葛亮的坑，啊呸，委託──馬超這會兒怎麼也做不下手了。就算看起來很詭異，還是必須救他出去。要不，這樣一個未著寸縷的睡美人，讓曹家的變態折騰死了多可惜！我也會一輩子良心不安的。

然而，雖然決定了救他出去，雖然他看起來不重，在沉睡不醒的狀況下，就算離開了豪宅，要怎麼躲避後續追捕，離開這片山區，實在不是容易的事。要是能醒過來也許還有機會。保全系統的警鈴電源已經截斷了，監視器也被馬超動過手腳，保全人員只會看到先前錄影檔案不斷重複播放無人入侵、平靜無事的畫面。因此在早班僕役過來替宅子裡的花草樹木澆水之前，馬超還有兩三個小時的時間想辦法弄醒他，真弄不醒的話，也得背著他先躲進深山裡再作打算。

「喂！美人兒！醒醒！別睡了！」馬超試著搖他、叫他、拍他，就差沒整個人抓起來掄牆了──當然是開玩笑的，誰捨得呢──然而睡美人不愧是睡美人，一點要醒來的跡象都沒有。馬超又試著掐他人中、按他虎口，還是沒反應。

不會跟童話故事一樣，要王子的一吻才能醒來吧！？我珍貴的初吻居然要送給這個陌生的睡美人，我損失巨大啊！這能報工傷嗎？喔不對我們這行反正沒有勞工保險。

「我心存正念，救人一命勝造七級浮屠，唐突美人純粹是出於無奈，別怪我啊！」馬超低下頭，將自己的雙唇輕輕覆上他的。

他的唇竟是甜的！

馬超不覺輕輕舔舐起他略顯乾澀的唇瓣。當他終於戀戀不捨地離開了睡美人玫瑰色的薄唇，就跟童話故事一樣，睡美人長睫輕眨，睜開了雙眼。看著馬超，微笑著問道：「是你喚醒我的嗎？」

馬超艱難地咽了口口水。點點頭。「我是馬超。怎麼稱呼你？」

「我是趙雲。我的主人。」趙雲微笑著說出了讓馬超下巴差點掉下去的話。

  
  


【待續】


	2. Chapter 2

「你你你你你說什麼？」馬超好不容易才把差點掉到地上的下巴找回來，他覺得自己一定有幻聽。

「我是趙雲，我的主人。」睡美人微笑著，一字不差地重複了一遍。

「你你你你你再說一遍。」馬超聲音都在顫抖，一定是我耳朵業障重，對！一定是這樣。

「我是趙雲，我的主人。」睡美人依舊微笑著，一字不差地再次重複了一遍。

「趙趙趙趙先生，你你你一定有有哪哪哪裡弄錯了。我…那個，我我我叫馬超。不是你的主人。」馬超真的很替這位不幸的睡美人感到難過。擁有這麼完美的外貌與體格，腦子卻不正常…一定是被迫當那什麼「特殊載體」造成的，曹家實在太殘忍了！這麼一個美人兒，他們怎麼下得了手！不對，就算他顏值為零也不能這麼幹，這是嚴重侵害他人生命財產安全的重大犯罪！

──雖然以馬超的立場跟身份他實在沒資格說別人就是了。

「不是你喚醒我的嗎？」睡美人問道。

「呃，是。」

「那你的確是我的主人。」睡美人笑得很甜，他的聲音真是好聽…不對我在想什麼！馬超給了自己一巴掌。問道：

「這跟那有什麼關係？」

「是這麼設定的啊！」睡美人一臉無辜。

「什麼設定？…而且等一下，我說了你就信，你小時候沒聽過小美人魚的故事嗎？萬一我跟那個人類公主一樣是忽悠你的怎麼辦？」馬超覺得認主人這種事聽起來就很嚴重，難道不應該更慎重一點嗎？

睡美人，啊呸，他叫趙雲（趙雲趙雲趙雲趙雲趙雲…背下來！別再叫人家睡美人了！），趙雲歪著頭想了想，點點頭。

「你說得對，是該確認一下。」

看來這傢伙腦子還有救。出去後帶他去醫院檢查檢……

正盤算著，趙雲迅速坐起身，將馬超拉近自己，吻了上來。馬超的思緒完全被打亂了，不，他的腦子此刻根本一片空白，完全當機。他呆在原地，任由趙雲舔舐、吸吮…兩人唇舌熱烈交纏了不知多久，趙雲終於放開了馬超。

被吻得暈頭轉向的馬超呆望著趙雲。他的唇舌…真的有甜味，明明一樣是男人，卻能吻得馬超心蕩神馳，下半身都起了反應…這樣就結束了？沒有了？不對不對，重點是…是啥？是…喔對！為什麼要吻我？

「確認完畢。你的確是我的主人。」趙雲很高興地宣布結論。

「剛剛那…那個…是是是是確認？」最好是這樣就能確認啦！馬超真的很想翻桌，可惜這個莫名其妙的保險庫裡除了趙雲之外，沒有任何能翻的東西。

「嗯！經過剛才的採樣比對，第一個吻我，把我喚醒的的確是你，你沒忽悠我。」趙雲對馬超沒有騙他似乎感到十分滿意。「依照出廠設定，喚醒我的便是我的主人。」

「採採採採樣比對？出廠設定？你…不是人類？」

趙雲歪著頭，認真思考了起來──他思考時似乎習慣歪著頭，馬超總覺得這個小動作有種說不出的熟悉感，然而就他記憶所及，他認識的人裡明明沒有任何一個有這樣的習慣。真是奇怪……

「我想，應該還是算人類吧！只是比主人你們多經過一些調校和改造的工序。沒辦法，大概是因為有零件毀損了。」趙雲想了好一陣子才說出他的結論。馬超楞楞地跟著點頭，然後才覺得哪裡不對──人類會用零件稱呼自己的身體組成嗎？！

「你哪裡毀損了？」馬超問道。腦子？

「不知道。我只是推測而已。」趙雲聳聳肩。

「那那那你說的採…採樣比對……」那麼溫柔纏綿的熱吻怎麼可能是……

「喔！那是強化改造項目之一。我的口中有微型檢測裝置，一個微流道生化晶片，能採取少量檢體進行精密的分子結構分析比對，準確度非常高。而且，為了慎重起見，我方才重複驗證了五次。這點主人你可以放心。」趙雲很驕傲地說明了一堆，馬超傻傻聽了半天，聽懂的不到一半，不過他終於想起了最重要的事：

天快亮了！得快點逃出這裡！

「這些以後再說，我必須離開這裡了。你……」馬超猶豫了一會，接著說道：「你要留在這裡，還是跟我走？」雖然他很奇怪，既然還是人類，外表看起來也成年了，還是應當尊重他的個人意願才是。

「當然是跟主人走。」趙雲用一種「你問這什麼蠢問題」的語氣回答馬超，搞清楚！腦子不正常的明明是你好嗎？！馬超竭力忍下了一掌從他頭巴下去的衝動。趙雲倒是個行動派，拉著馬超站起來就要走出保險庫。

「喂！等一下！回來！」見趙雲踩著有些虛浮的腳步逕直朝保險庫的出口走去，一直秉持非禮勿視而只敢將視線限制在他頸部以上的馬超總算再次注意到一件嚴重的事：這傢伙光溜溜的什麼都沒穿！

他怎麼能全裸得這麼理直氣壯，毫不羞恥地就要走出去？！馬超急忙把他拉了回來。然而原本就腳步虛浮，走得不是很穩的趙雲被馬超慌亂之際用力往後一拉，腳下一踉蹌，直接跌進了馬超懷裡。

他其實真的很瘦，是馬超能輕鬆撐住的重量，但是馬超手一碰到他光裸的肌膚，就像觸了電一樣慌忙向後彈開，結果反而兩個人都失去平衡，摔成一團。趙雲整個人都摔在馬超身上，所以哪兒都沒摔疼，但馬超就比較悲慘了。他忍不住揉著首先與地面接觸的腰和屁股，✕的要不是因為怕這個傢伙受傷，我才不用這麼硬摔…靠！我幹嘛怕這傢伙受傷？他自己都沒自覺我替他擔心什麼！

「怎麼了？不是說要走？」趙雲問道。見馬超一直在揉腰臀處，便也伸手替他揉了起來。「你看，摔傷了吧？」

「你…住手！」再讓他這麼揉下去馬超都快瘋了。趙雲意外地很聽話，乖乖停手。「在這等我一會兒，不准亂跑，我立刻就回來！」

「『立刻』是多久？」

「…呃，十分鐘內。」

「好。」趙雲點頭。「不過如果十分鐘後主人沒回來，我會出去救你。」

誰要你救啊…你個路都走不穩的能救我？馬超懶得跟他多扯，急忙跑了出去，在保險庫附近找了找，因為屋主並不常居住在這裡的關係，衣服一件也沒有。拆窗簾？從外面便會被注意到，不行。床單？很好。就決定是你了！

馬超抱著床單回到保險庫，時間有點緊了。這傢伙看來腳力不行，恐怕還是背出去比較穩當。他用床單把趙雲整隻裹嚴實，扛在背上。就像來時一般無聲無息地離開了曹家的豪宅。

  
  


【待續】


	3. Chapter 3

「放我下來！」被裹在床單裡的趙雲不斷掙扎著要下來。

「別吵！離別墅遠點就放你下來。」馬超低聲斥喝。

「我自己能走！」趙雲十分不滿。

「你走不穩！」

「誰說的？」

「我說的。剛剛是誰走沒兩步就摔了的？」

「那還不都怪你！」說了要走的，又莫名其妙突然把人拽回來的不是你嗎？趙雲很不平。

「你是主人還我是主人？」馬超使出殺手鐧。

「…你。」

「那就對了。」

「但是……」

「趙雲，聽．話。」

沒想到這麼說居然有用。他不掙扎，也不狡辯了。馬超逃到離曹家豪宅有一段距離的密林中之後，按先前說好的，把趙雲放下。

靠！他又睡著了！

算了，睡著了也好，直接扛回去事情反而簡單些。馬超在軍中時受過高強度的負重訓練，現在雖然退伍了，但因為工作需要，體能依舊維持得很好，扛著趙雲走點山路並沒有太大困難。他帶著呼呼大睡的「特殊載體」走到產業道路旁。天要是亮了，那招就不能用了…馬超緊張地望著產業道路的盡頭。等了一會，總算老天幫忙，有輛普通的小客車駛過，馬超事先把整隻被床單裹住的趙雲靠放在山壁邊較不醒目之處，看準車來，便跳到路中央大聲呼救，作出驚恐萬分的模樣。

小客車駕駛不得不停下車，在馬超的懇求下陪他去查看拋錨的車，接著，馬超將他領到放置趙雲處，那人果然大受驚嚇，轉身要逃。馬超追上去給他後頸上來一下，那人就昏過去了。馬超剝下這人的衣服給趙雲穿上，再把那個被剝光的倒楣傢伙縛住手腳、蒙住眼、塞住嘴，扔進汽車後行李箱，床單撕碎，挖個坑埋了。然後開著車大搖大擺下山去。

趙雲不再赤身裸體，後面就容易了。馬超一行順利進了一間汽車旅館（Motel！？你想幹什麼！！）。一進門，馬超第一件事便是再次把趙雲剝個精光。

剝個精光？！馬超你這種行為跟撿屍色魔、迷姦之狼沒兩樣啊！大家一定也都這麼想吧？馬超對此表示憤怒。他一向雄壯、威武、嚴肅、剛直、安靜、堅強、 確實、速捷、沉著、忍耐、機警、勇敢…喔！還有正義──怎麼可能做這種乘人之危的事？！那你幹嘛去脫他衣？不懂專業不要亂質疑！搶來的衣服不馬上銷毁是要等著警方上門追捕嗎？！馬超一邊罵，一邊將衣服撕得粉碎，拉過被子將趙雲蓋得嚴嚴實實，接著，撥電話叫了客房服務。

對，往正經方向思考就對了，馬超要的是客房服務生的制服。很幸運，來的是個男人。馬超三兩下制服他後，將他衣服脱了，比照小客車駕駛綑好了，兩個一塊光溜溜地擺在大床上。接著替趙雲穿上制服。

現在，只剩一個小問題了──趙雲你他✕的要睡到什麼時候！？馬超用一般方式試著叫醒他，毫無效果。不會每次都要親吻睡美人才能叫醒吧？！他無疑是十分甜美的，吻他怎麼也不能說是苦差事，但老子的初吻、第二個初吻都送給他了，現在連第三個初吻也要為了任務獻給這個怪咖嗎？而且如果每天都要這樣才叫得醒怎麼辦？說到這個，別人的吻不知道叫不叫得醒……

這念頭才一起，馬超就感到一股強烈的不爽；接著，這股不爽又引發了更強烈的不爽。這傢伙又怪，又跟我一樣是男人，我他✕吃什麼醋！這單生意造成我身心嚴重扭曲受創啊啊啊！馬超對劉氏集團和諸葛亮的怨恨更深了。馬超一邊在心裡問候他們的八輩祖宗，一邊再次不情不願又滿懷期待地親吻他偷來的睡美人。

睡美人終於睜開了惺忪睡眼。說實在的，他睡迷糊的臉真是誘人，馬超一瞬間直想撲上去，再吻他更久一些。不過馬超對自己的工作一向是專注完美，近乎苛求。工作還沒完，不能分心！見他又要閉上眼，馬超急忙搖醒他。

「不准睡著！來吧！我們走了。」趙雲依言站起身，走向馬超，然而腳步看起來更不穩了。馬超緊張地扶住看似又要摔倒的他，問道：「能走嗎？你看起來隨時會跌倒你知道嗎？要不還是我背你吧？」

趙雲很明確地搖頭拒絕了。「我能走的主人。我只是肚子餓，沒力氣。」

馬超看看趙雲，一臉無精打采的模樣。也是，他實在太瘦了，難怪沒力氣。馬超從口袋裡掏了顆糖果給他。「先補充點糖份，我們離開這兒，帶你去吃個飽。」趙雲吃了糖，又聽見關鍵字「吃飽」，眼睛一亮，精神都來了。

「主人你人真好！」趙雲讚道。補充糖份後他果然走得穩多了。拉著馬超愉快地離開了汽車旅館。

由於擔心曹家已發現特殊載體被竊，展開追捕，馬超經考慮後還是帶著趙雲回自己住處，叫了外送披薩回家吃。馬超一口氣訂了足夠十幾二十人吃的份量，打算足不出戶幾天。在等披薩送到期間，趙雲把馬超家裡並不多的各式存糧一掃而空，接著便望穿秋水似地緊盯著大門。馬超在一旁看著直想發笑，直到他發現趙雲那雙望穿秋水的美眸逐漸又要瞇成一條縫了……

「不准睡著！再撐一會兒，馬上就送來了。」馬超生怕他一睡著，自己第四個初吻又要不保。「你在那鬼地方不是一直在睡嗎？怎麼還這麼睏？」

「餓又沒東西吃就想睡。」趙雲帶著甜美的笑容，用睏倦的聲音說道。

「你一旦睡著，就一定要用親的才能叫醒嗎？」

「不，如果沒有這麼餓，應該跟一般人一樣搖一搖、拍一拍就會醒……」

趙雲停頓了一秒。「…吧！」

看來他自己也不太肯定……也許就像新買的手機電池一樣，要先充飽電才能用吧！披薩終於送到了。馬超忙了整夜，也是餓得很。兩人一番狼吞虎嚥，沒多久就全吃完了。

…全…吃完了？！

  
  


【待續】


	4. Chapter 4

我們兩個人一餐吃完了二十人份的披薩？！馬超對此一事實感到驚恐萬分。我偷回來的是個披著睡美人外皮的黑洞嗎？！不行。看來伙食費得找劉氏企業報帳請款才行…照這食量看來我賺的根本不夠他吃！本來以為要偷的應該是紙、記憶卡、微縮膠片、光碟、磁帶、隨身碟或模型──不管是什麼樣的載體，都不應該有伙食開支才對。誰想得到竟然是個疑似飽食中樞故障的大活人啊？

在馬超望著眼前成堆的披薩空盒目瞪口呆，想著上述內容的同時，最後一罐可樂也進了趙雲的肚子。

「吃飽了嗎？」馬超覺得自己的說話聲像從無窮遠處飄過來似的。

「吃飽了，謝謝主人。」趙雲拿紙巾擦了擦嘴，很有禮貌地向馬超道謝。馬超看著他吃飽喝足後一臉幸福的模樣，他在那個保險庫裡一定餓壞了吧？馬超也不忍心跟他計較這些了。

馬超對於趙雲的來歷和遭遇十分好奇，他告訴趙雲，自己其實是受雇潛入竊取機密「特殊載體」的竊賊，完全沒有想到所謂的「特殊載體」居然會是個人；而趙雲也告訴馬超，在被馬超喚醒前，究竟是從哪兒來的、經歷過些什麼，趙雲自己也是一無所知。他甚至也不知道自己怎會成了所謂的「特殊載體」，他所知道的一切，都是在睡夢中，以作夢的方式得知的。

「包括你口中裝有採樣分析晶片、還有認主人什麼的，都是這樣知道的嗎？」馬超問道。

趙雲點頭。

「可是…夢與現實是不一樣的，你這不是混為一談了嗎？」我就說嘛！都什麼時代了哪還有什麼主人奴僕的…原來是把夢境當真了。馬超看著趙雲的眼神不由得帶了幾分同情。

「主人你為什麼用同情的眼神看著我？」趙雲臉上的笑容消失了。「你覺得我精神有問題是嗎？」

「……」

「不是你想的那樣。」趙雲聲音裡的笑意也消失了。「我說過，我接受了一些普通人類沒有的調校和改造。『夢境學習』便是其中一環。」

「夢境學習？那是什麼？上課打瞌睡？」馬超從未聽說過這個詞。

「那是軍方內部的一個極機密研究團隊開發出的心智強化技術。人類的大腦會將清醒時所接收到的種種資訊，在做夢的過程中進行整理、分類，然後系統性地轉為長期記憶。『夢境學習』即是一種人為介入此一過程的技術，將接受者需要學會的知識、技術，甚至對事物的認知、抽象概念的建構等高效率地灌輸到腦中。」趙雲說到這裡，看了一臉懵逼的馬超一眼，嘆了口氣。「主人你是聽不懂還是不相信？」

「呃…也不是說不相信你……」馬超有些侷促不安地別過了頭。

那就是聽不懂了…唉！趙雲無奈。「你就把它想像成一種灌輸知識的催眠術好了。」

「可是……」

「可是我怎麼知道這些不是脫離現實、荒誕不經的腦部自主活動產物而已？」趙雲就像能聽見馬超心裡的嘀咕一般，直接替他說了出來。「因為我確實能得到採樣比對的分析結果，也的確是被主人的吻所喚醒。順道一提，那結果是以味覺和嗅覺的組合呈現的。」

「那…我是什麼味道？」馬超忍不住問道。

「檸檬乳酪塔。」趙雲答道。

「……」馬超再次無語。這設計者真是夠閒了！

「檸檬乳酪塔是開發的研究人員最喜歡的點心，所以將它的滋味設定為主人的滋味。雖然據說資助研究的金主一直想讓研究人員改用葡萄慕斯，不過研究員不肯讓步。」趙雲續道。「順便說，我也最喜歡檸檬乳酪塔。」

馬超持續張口結舌──這幫人全都劃錯重點了吧？！話說回來，那個夢境學習顯然真的很高效率，研究員們才能連檸檬乳酪塔與葡萄慕斯之爭這麼無所謂的事都灌輸到他腦子裡！算了，反正我也比較喜歡檸檬乳酪塔。

「那，為什麼要有認主人的設定？現在都二十一世紀末了，奴隸制完全廢除都已經是上個世紀的事了不是嗎？用親吻來喚醒更是惡趣味中的惡趣味！」馬超對認主設定一直感到說不出的彆扭，對他那些因公殉職的初吻們更是始終未能釋懷。

趙雲歪著頭想了想。「認主我猜是為了保證忠誠度。至於為什要用吻的…我也不知道。晶片也不是一定要裝在口中…大概不是研究團隊惡搞就是金主太閒吧！」

「你知道出資贊助研究的金主是誰嗎？」馬超問道。應該是曹氏企業高層吧？還是軍方的人？

「是曹氏企業的接班人曹丕。」趙雲說道。「老實說，我本來以為曹丕會是我的主人。可是主人你說你叫馬超。」

馬超聞言一楞，接著，爆出一陣大笑。那個姓曹的千方百計下了血本搞出這麼多花樣，結果卻被老子闖個空門不經意就ＮＴＲ(1)了！趙雲並不明白馬超為何突然笑得像個神經病，不過他很有耐性，等馬超笑完才發問：「請問我剛才說的話笑點在哪？」

「呃…沒什麼，我聯想到些不相干的東西。」ＮＴＲ什麼的，在趙雲清澈的眼神注視下馬超實在沒有臉說出口。「對了，你和你的主人之間權利義務有什麼規定？」

「主人的命令一律遵從，主人的要求必須滿足，對主人絕對忠誠。」趙雲歪著頭認真想了想。「對主人好像沒規定，愛怎麼樣都行。」

這契約也太不公平了！趙雲的人權何在？這世界還有正義嗎？！曹家人實在太差勁了！馬超很生氣，早知道曹家這麼惡劣，離開時真該順便縱個火的。

「那，主僕關係能解除嗎？」

「主人你不要我了嗎？」趙雲的聲音聽起來很受傷。「我哪裡沒做好你可以說，我會改進的……」

「不不不不是那樣的！你誤會了！我只是…只是…啊！只是想問清楚全部規則而已！」馬超見不得他心靈受創的樣子，只得趕緊換個說法安撫趙雲。

「好像是可以的，不過不太容易，要用夢境學習的設備才能做到。」

「你一定非有主人不可嗎？」馬超見趙雲又露出了受傷的表情，連忙解釋道：「我覺得這個主僕契約對你太不公平了。我不需要奴僕，也不想用契約控制你。我們可以地位平等地做朋友就好，不一定要是主僕關係吧？」

「我不知道要怎麼樣取消認主的設定，我只知道若別人成了我的主人，他要我陷害你、甚至殺掉你，我就必須執行，這樣，怎麼地位平等地當朋友？」趙雲落寞地低下了頭。

「我明白了。」馬超拍拍他的肩膀說道。「在能夠抹除這個認主設定之前，我會繼續當你的主人。我只有一個一定要你遵守的要求，那就是我希望我們直接用姓名稱呼彼此就好。我不會將你當成奴僕對待，你有不同的意見也可以提出來商量，不必對我唯命是從──能夠做得到的話。這樣，我至少能保證你不會被壞主人虐待。」

趙雲聽了，總算抬起頭來，重新露出了笑容，點頭表示同意，馬超也笑了。這個趙雲，笑起來真的很好看，馬超心想。真希望他永遠都能像現在這樣快樂地笑著。

不過沒過幾分鐘，馬超就笑不出來了。

「不要。我想留在這裡，不要把我交給劉氏。」趙雲態度堅決，完全沒得商量。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) ＮＴＲ是日文「寢取られ」(Ne To Ra Re)的羅馬拼音縮寫，指(某個對象)被人睡走了。寢=睡，取られ=(被)取走了。與中文的「綠帽子」意義相近。


	5. Chapter 5

「可是，是他們雇我把你偷出來的……」不交貨拿不到尾款啊！還有伙食費、服裝費、交通費、耗材費、醫藥費（心靈創傷）、精神賠償費等等也跟著成夢幻泡影啊！趙雲這麼能吃，我賺的錢養得活我們兩個嗎？馬超心在滴血：接下這單生意真是虧大了，從雇主到標的物全都在不遺餘力地坑老子！今年也太流年不利了！

「超超你剛才不是說我有意見可以提出來，不必對你唯命是從嗎？」敏銳地感覺到馬超想勸他乖乖讓馬超交出去，趙雲立刻拿剛才的話來當護身符。「我不要被交給劉氏。」

「但尾款……」馬超還想說什麼。被趙雲打斷了。

「你不是說我們要地位平等地作朋友嗎？把我交出去換尾款，那跟出賣朋友有什麼差別？」趙雲激動了起來。「我不想再住保險庫了。」

一番話說得馬超啞口無言。最後那句「我不想再住保險庫了。」更是一擊必殺，直中要害，馬超心軟了。他也不忍心趙雲再像先前一樣，被光溜溜地關在保險庫裡沉睡。尾款及雜七雜八的款項金額雖高，朋友間的義氣卻是無價的。馬超一咬牙，忍痛同意了。

「你說得對。賣朋友的錢不能要。」馬超硬擠出一個笑容說道。「本來就應該尊重你個人的意願才對。對不起，雲，我原本竟然想拿你去換錢。你生我的氣嗎？」

趙雲搖了搖頭。「你當初也沒想到偷到的會是個人，所以一時觀念轉不過來，這不能怪你，超超。」

馬超這才注意到趙雲竟然叫他「超超」！就算你顏值爆表，就算你以成年男性而言實在很萌，這還是必須判定為惡意賣萌的重罪啊搞什麼鬼！

「你叫我什麼？」

「超超啊！」靠！賣萌賣得如此理直氣壯毫無自覺是怎麼回事？

「你好好一個大男人什麼不學學人家賣萌！」

「誰賣萌了？不是你自己要求不要叫你主人，直接叫名字的嗎？」

「我就單名一個超字，你幹嘛叫成疊字？這不是賣萌那什麼才是賣萌？」而且還是惡意賣萌！這是重大犯罪，等同恐怖攻擊的公共危險罪！

「連名帶姓叫你馬超，感覺像準備找你吵架一樣；只叫一個超字，感覺又太像罵髒話，我只好用疊字稱呼，讓我如此困擾你居然還好意思指責我賣萌？！」趙雲很不高興地反駁道。

「……」馬超再次被他說得啞口無言。心有不甘地停頓了好半晌，做出了超幼稚的回擊：「那我也要疊字叫你雲雲！」

「無所謂。你賣萌總比賣我好。」趙雲完全不痛不癢，輕描淡寫地再次一擊必殺。馬超此刻真是後悔得無以復加，我為什麼要搬石頭砸自己的腳，說要跟他平等做朋友？不，我為什麼要吻醒他？不，我當初為什麼不懂珍愛生命，遠離諸葛亮？馬超虎目含淚，握緊雙拳無語問天。他覺得好累，真的好累，那是一種身心靈全方位的累。

「忙了一整夜加大半個白天，我要去補眠了。我並不是要限制你的行動自由，不過曹氏那邊發現你失蹤了必定會全力搜索，你若不想被他們找到，這陣子最好別亂跑。家裡的東西你都可以使用，不必問我沒關係。需要什麼東西家裡沒有的，你列個清單下來，等我睡醒再去買。我要睡到自然醒，沒有緊急大事別吵我。」馬超交代完，把趙雲留在客廳，自己回房間睡了。

馬超真是累了，儘管對那個感覺很不靠譜的戰利品不太放心，進了臥室之後依然幾乎是頭一沾枕就睡著了。

他做了一個夢。一個明明應該是腦子自行胡亂剪接，卻真實得就像昨天的夢。

夢裡，他那不靠譜的戰利品是他部隊同梯，兩人剛入伍，還是菜鳥新兵，在新訓中心像睡前那樣幼稚地爭辯之後，賭氣互稱「超超」、「雲雲」，還帶動流行導致從排長到其他同梯每個人都這樣噁心巴拉地取了疊字暱稱，天天在艱苦訓練中依然不忘惡意賣萌。其中，最惡行重大的還是他們這兩個始作俑者。趙雲總對人說他是自己的「賤內」，為了回敬趙雲的「厚愛」，他也總對外宣稱趙雲是他「媳婦兒」。本來，這種玩笑在缺女人的軍隊裡很容易擦槍走火，弄不好甚至會引發性霸凌事件的，而且他和趙雲兩個都長得相當俊美，被「撿肥皂」的風險比其他人都高。但兩個少根筋的竟然鴻福齊天，硬是平安無事四肢健全地活到結訓。

──好吧！老實講並不是鴻福齊天，除了兩人的身手笑傲整個新訓中心，一般人等閒打不過之外，馬超來自軍人世家，父親馬騰官居少將，在國防部實力雄厚，新訓中心對馬超不敢不另眼相看；而趙雲雖然是個沒有家世背景的孤兒，但馬超擺明了一副誰敢打我媳婦兒主意就讓他見不到明天太陽的態勢，自然也沒人敢有什麼非份之想。

兩人一起以結訓成績最優獲選加入特種部隊中的特種部隊──建安特勤隊。他和趙雲一塊兒撐過儲備訓練中的體能、戰技要求，挺過後續長達三年的高空跳傘、潛水、小組攻堅戰鬥、特戰狙擊、高寒地及山地叢林戰等專業訓練，正式成為建安特勤隊的菁英。幾年下來，兩人形影不離，在互相消遣、打打鬧鬧中，感情也越發深厚了。

愉快的夢就到這裡為止。

接下來，畫風丕變，父親馬騰驟逝，官方說法是心肌梗塞，到院前已無生命跡象。老爸在軍中的朋友一夕之間全都成為陌路。告別式上除了家人以及跟他家人沒兩樣的趙雲之外，只有父親多年前的摯友，卻已經許久不曾來往的韓遂伯父前來弔唁。他乘著慰問馬超的機會，暗示馬超老爸死因可疑。

馬超來不及思索韓遂伯父的話是什麼意思，夢境莫名其妙開始高速播放，零亂破碎的各種畫面飛速在眼前切換，爆炸聲、受難群眾驚恐的呼喊、斷垣殘壁、燒焦、散落的殘缺肢體……血，到處都是血。

重傷的趙雲用盡最後一絲力氣替他挨了狙擊手的子彈。倒下去之前他竟然在笑。

「雲雲！」

「超超！快走！活下去！」夢裡，趙雲以口形又說了什麼。他沒看清，又一顆手榴彈在趙雲附近爆炸。

「不！雲雲！不要！」馬超驚叫著，醒了過來。

房間裡的燈亮著。

趙雲沒事，一點傷也沒有，就坐在床邊看著馬超。「只是個夢，醒來就沒事了。」他柔聲安慰著驚魂未定的馬超。

然後，超超超～丟臉的事發生了。馬超楞了一秒，一把抱住趙雲，像個孩子般哭了起來。

  
  


【待續】


	6. Chapter 6

馬超已經好久好久沒做過與從前軍旅生涯相關的夢了。雖然這個夢很明顯與現實相去甚遠，最明顯的便是老爹馬騰是久病逝世而非驟逝；死因是癌症而不是心肌梗塞；老爹的告別式軍方高層幾乎到齊……

──最重要的是，昨夜潛入曹氏豪宅之前，他根本從未見過趙雲。

可是，夢裡與趙雲的死別是那麼真實，那麼椎心刺骨，那種失去此生最重要的人的驚慌失措、空虛與無助是那麼鮮明，那麼強烈，雖然這麼說非常奇怪，但馬超覺得夢裡經歷的一切，比他置身其中的「這個現實」更加真實。因此當他睜開眼，看見趙雲毫髮無傷地坐在床畔看著自己時，那份安心與依戀感讓他出乎自己意料地，在趙雲面前露出了脆弱的一面。

而趙雲同樣出乎馬超意料，既沒噴垃圾話吐槽他，也沒胡亂說些不痛不癢的場面話安慰他。趙雲只是安靜地把自己的懷抱借給他，一隻手輕輕替他捋順後腦勺那幾綹睡醒時總是亂翹的頭髮。

不知道為什麼，此刻，這個場景，這個動作，馬超覺得自己並不是第一次經歷──所謂的既視感。腦科學家的解釋是：記憶存儲出現了短暫的混亂，導致大腦把剛剛收到的訊息當成了久遠的回憶。可是這一刻的既視感如此強烈，他實在無法像其他時候那樣，簡單地用這個科學解釋說服自己。

馬超收拾好情緒，有些不好意思地向趙雲道謝，對於自己的失態，他一時有些不知從何解釋起。囁嚅了半天，趙雲先開口了。

「不想或不方便告訴我夢見了什麼、發生過什麼事的話，不用勉強，我也不會追問。再堅強的人也有脆弱的時候，你願意在我面前顯露出這一面，我很高興。能在你需要的時候提供一點支持，這就夠了。」

「…謝謝。」

「要再睡一會嗎？」

馬超看了看錶，晚上九點多了。「不了，得跟雇主聯繫了。」

「那我先出去了。」並不想偷聽馬超和劉氏交涉過程的趙雲打算起身，卻被馬超拉住了。

「…別走！」馬超終於無法繼續忽視一直以來，自己是如此孤獨，他毫不理性地覺得趙雲只要走出房間便會永遠消失。不，不要消失！

「好。不走。」趙雲明明什麼都不知道，卻像是理解一切般，一個字也不多問便答應了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「趙雲，為什麼？為什麼你還是逃了？為什麼他也和你一樣，就是不肯成為我的人？！為什麼？」

設備齊全，所有人力只照護一個病患的加護病房裡，曹丕歇斯底里地對病床上昏迷不醒的病患嘶吼。

「我曹丕哪裡不如人？！你為什麼就是不選擇我？為什麼？」他激動地抓住病患骨瘦的雙肩大力搖晃，點滴針在他的晃動下鬆脫了。曹丕只得按鈴喚人來替他重新安上。

當值的護理師徐庶聽見叫人鈴，知道大概又是一樣的狀況重演。嘆了口氣正打算起身，恰好也在的主治醫師華佗按住了他，示意由自己去。華佗為病患膚色蒼白、肌肉萎縮卻浮腫的手臂重新安上點滴針時，曹丕注意到病患剩下的手指尖發黑了。

「這是怎麼回事？他的手指怎麼又變黑了？你們是怎麼照顧的？！」曹丕再次暴怒起來。指著華佗的鼻子大聲咆哮。華佗乾脆將被子一掀，露出病患可憐的雙腳。腳趾頭已經快截得一根也不剩了，僅存的也在發黑。

「趙雲這孩子早就死了！」華佗吼回去。「為什麼你就是不肯讓他平靜地離開人世？」

「我愛他啊！你懂嗎？不，你不懂，你們一個一個，跟他一樣！全都不懂！我真的很愛你啊！趙雲！你為什麼就是不肯回應我？」曹丕望著病牀上那張曾經俊美無匹，現在卻只剩下蒼白與浮腫的容顏。那燦若流星的雙眼再也不會睜開──並且，即使在它們還能烱烱有神地直視這個世間之時，也幾乎不曾在曹丕身上停留。

「我當然不懂！」華佗毫不客氣地回應道。「這次截手指、下回截腳趾，這叫凌遲！叫千刀萬剮！不叫做愛！」

「……」曹丕被堵得啞口無言。半晌才道：「我問手指為什麼又發黑了！回答我！」雖然語氣依舊強橫，但怒氣已大半被別的什麼，也許是愧疚，所取代，顯出一種色厲內荏的悲哀來。

「先前說過了，只靠葉克膜維持心肺循環就是這樣，肢體末梢循環不良，自然只有壞死、截肢一途。」華佗不再大吼，平靜地回答了曹丕的問題。

「不管用什麼方法、花多少錢，給我盡全力保住他的指頭。」曹丕丟下這句話，頭也不回地走出了病房。華佗目送著曹丕的身影消失，嘆了一口氣。

「趙雲，可憐的孩子…我們對不起你。」華佗說完，不忍心再多看，替他重新蓋好被子，也離開了。加護病房又恢復原本的安靜，只剩維持和監測生命徵象的機器間或發出的嗶聲。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「替我把司馬懿叫來。」辦公室裡，曹丕吩咐助理郭嬛。

不久司馬懿便來了。「丕少爺。」

「有他的下落了嗎？」

「…還沒有。」

「他被存放在保險庫時尚未被喚醒，什麼工具都沒有，從保險庫內部也無法自行脫逃。必定是有人入侵，劫走了他。查到入侵者是誰、屬於哪個陣營了嗎？」

「沒有確實證據。入侵者很小心也很有經驗，並未留下足夠追查的線索。不過……」

「有話直說！別賣關子！不過什麼？」曹丕今天脾氣比平日更差了。

「不過，道上都在傳，近來有個技術十分高超的竊賊四處犯案，戒備再森嚴他都能得手。出道以來還沒有失手過。入侵者很有可能便是他。」

「那人是？」

「那人名叫馬超。」

  
  


【待續】


	7. Chapter 7

「馬超？已故馬騰少將之子、前建安特勤隊隊員、趙雲的…趙雲以前的搭檔，那個馬超？」曹丕說到最後，尤其是提到趙雲的名字時，氣得咬牙切齒，恨不得將馬超碎屍萬段。

司馬懿無言頷首。

「為什麼會是他？你們先前是怎麼跟我說的？」曹丕大怒，拍桌罵道。他拿起電話，對助理郭嬛大吼：「馬上把賈詡給我叫來！」

「丕少，賈博士出國開會去了，要一週後才會回來……」

「誰准他出國開會了？不管他現在人在哪，馬上給我叫他回來！」

「丕少，出國開會的申請是曹董核准的，而且…而且賈博士假期中一向完全不與公司聯絡，您也是知道的……」倒楣的郭嬛正面承受曹丕的怒火，心知曹丕聽了只會越發火大，卻又不敢不答。更何況，賈詡哪是想郭嬛她們想聯絡就聯絡得上的…那個人可是曹氏集團裡最神秘莫測的人哪！幸好搬出老爹曹操還是挺有效的。曹丕沒再逼她去把賈詡找回來。

「他出國開會期間實驗室誰管事？」

「是劉曄博士兼管。」劉曄是另一個負責複製技術的研究團隊主持人。

「那麼，叫他立刻來找我。」曹丕說完，將話筒狠狠砸向話機。司馬懿看著這一幕，只能在心中暗暗嘆息，同時他對賈詡的敬佩又更上一層樓了。這個傢伙絕對是一知道載體失蹤後，立刻掐準時機，藉出國開會之名行避風頭之實的。因為曹氏企業裡誰都知道賈詡生性孤僻，一向討厭參加會議，總是能閃就閃。

劉曄遲遲沒出現，曹丕焦躁得坐不住，耐性大概快到極限了。這劉曄也是隻老狐狸，一定是故意的。司馬懿心想，好樣的…你們一個個閃的閃，拖的拖，就我一個承受丕少所有的怒火！司馬懿很想找理由告退，但曹丕顯然沒有打算讓他輕鬆閃人。

「為什麼剛好是馬超？你們不是說，他對趙雲的記憶全都刪除了，絕對沒有問題嗎？」曹丕想到馬超，情緒再次失控，拍桌子大吼。

「其實，馬超很可能只是受雇竊取載體而已，」雖然那是用趙雲的基因複製出來，並將趙雲擁有的特質及技能儘可能透過夢境學習技術植入其腦中的「趙雲」，但司馬懿始終只願意稱他為「載體」。

「我是說，馬超並不一定記得趙雲。」司馬懿的這話雖不是說謊，但安慰曹丕的成份仍然很高。「好不容易才被曹董立為接班人，現在還遠不到能任性行事的時候。還請丕少冷靜。」前面那句是安慰，這句可就是明擺的警告了。「行百里者半九十。」

曹丕冷哼一聲，並不回答。冷靜？！說得容易。我費盡心血製作出的「他」，卻還是成了馬超的人，這口氣叫我怎麼嚥得下去！？他不是不明白司馬懿說的，只是，一牽扯上趙雲，他就是冷靜不下來。沉默了片刻，曹丕還是聽從了司馬懿的諫言，深呼吸數次，竭力讓自己平靜些。

「既然你們推測是馬超作的案，掌握馬超行蹤了嗎？」

「馬超在『那』之後，據信一直棲身在漢中區。」司馬懿說道。此言一出，曹丕好不容易稍稍平復的火氣又冒了上來──這話既明確回答了曹丕的問題，又等於什麼都沒有回答。因為在Ｗ市裡惡名昭彰的漢中區，一向是黑幫、罪犯與社會最底層渣滓們的樂園，公權力毫無作用，地獄般的鬼地方。曹氏因為和軍方關係密切，儘管汲汲營營多年，依舊連根手指頭也伸不進去。

手指頭…曹丕眼前忽然浮現病床上，趙雲曾經纖長有力，現在卻浮腫發黑的手指。他煩躁地把桌上的所有東西一股腦全掃到地上。站了起來。

「劉曄又在裝死！跟我一塊去找他！」曹丕說完，踩著被他掃到地上的雜物大踏步走出了辦公室，司馬懿嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，用眼神示意助理郭嬛收拾一片狼藉的辦公室後無奈跟上。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「馬先生得手了吧？」電話一接通，馬超一個字都還來不及說，諸葛亮胸有成竹的聲音已經先傳了過來。「真不愧是從建安特勤隊出來的。」

被諸葛亮一搶白，馬超原本準備好的那套「因標的物超出約定規格，依先前約定並未攜出」的說辭突然不知道如何啟齒了。他心一橫，反正爾虞我詐他根本不是諸葛亮的對手，謊話還沒出口，諸葛亮早已識破──要不是有諸葛亮運籌帷幄，劉氏也不可能從落魄的街頭流氓迅速竄起，短短數年，已經掌控大半個漢中區，儼然成為漢中區的地下主宰了，也不知道劉備是用了什麼方法，居然能請到這麼尊大神替自己打天下──乾脆打開天窗說亮話，把一肚子怨氣全發洩出來。

「諸葛先生，我馬超應該沒有得罪過你們劉氏吧？」

「馬先生怎麼會這麼問呢？」

「你早就知道那個特殊載體是什麼吧？」馬超冷笑。「要不，你怎麼會用我的重量和體積開規格？」

「不，我們真的不清楚。那究竟是什麼？」諸葛亮問道。

「……」他是真不知道還是想套我話？馬超無法決定，整個人都焦躁了起來。

「是一頭神豬！將近一噸重！超出約定規格我搬不走。照先前的約定，你們劉氏必須照樣把尾款支付給我。」如果你諸葛亮是真不知道，那不騙白不騙；如果你是佯裝不知想套我話，那你就慢慢套吧！

坐在馬超對面的趙雲面無表情地對他比中指，用口形說道：「你才是神豬！」馬超差點就笑出聲了。

「是這樣嗎？」諸葛亮的聲音聽起來相當意外。

「保險庫裡裝不下別的東西了。正如你先前所說，我的確沒可能弄錯。」馬超憋笑憋得快內傷。坐在他對面的趙雲則用兩隻手一起對馬超比中指。

「馬先生，既然如此，我們劉氏自然會依照先前約定好的，將剩下的款項付清。不過……」諸葛亮說到這裡，停頓了幾秒。

「…若馬先生欺騙我們，劉氏也不是做慈善事業的。這點，還請馬先生記住了。」諸葛亮說完，便結束了通話。

諸葛亮這句警告意味濃厚的話確實讓馬超有點後悔方才的信口開河，不過千金難買早知道。也只能走一步算一步了。

  
  


【待續】


	8. Chapter 8

劉氏企業總部內，諸葛亮向劉備匯報了馬超的回答。

「神豬？！」劉備一口茶噴了出來。

「自然是胡扯。」諸葛亮用劉備桌上的檔案夾執行了完美的防禦，一滴也沒被噴到。

劉備鬆了口氣。「那特殊載體究竟是什麼？」

「還不知道。不過從曹氏的反應看來，馬超絕對帶走了那個特殊載體。」諸葛亮面無表情地說道。「至於他為什麼要私吞那特殊載體目前還不清楚。」

「依照馬超過去的紀錄，他一直是很有職業道德的……」大概是覺得「闖空門」和「道德」這兩個詞併用實在說不出的彆扭，眼角餘光又瞄見諸葛亮皺著眉，劉備說到這裡，停頓了一下。「或者說，他對自己極有自信，即使他想要，也絕不直接私吞，而是交貨之後再另行偷取。」

「算是盜亦有道吧！」諸葛亮雖然還皺著眉，卻也點頭同意。

「先派人監視他和他的住處。再厲害的人總有露出破綻的時候。有消息立刻向我報告。對了，後續和馬超的交涉還是一樣由先生全權負責。」劉備做了指示。諸葛亮點頭表示知道了，正要起身離開，劉備想起了什麼，開口問道：

「小雲的下落有查到什麼嗎？」

諸葛亮搖頭。「『那』之後，小雲就像人間蒸發了一樣。本來還冀望馬超偷到特殊載體後，能從裡頭記錄的機密發掘點線索。現在，只能重新布局了。」唯一有可能的線索就這麼莫名其妙斷了，劉備這才明白為什麼諸葛亮今天特別陰鬱，想到趙雲至今下落不明，生死未卜，劉備的心情也沉重了起來。

「當初，或許不該答應他進軍隊當臥底的。」劉備嘆了口氣。「馬騰的兒子倒是僥倖活了下來，小雲卻……」劉備恨恨地捶了一下桌子。

「算了。那傢伙也是受害者，怪他也沒什麼用。」諸葛亮也嘆氣。「何況他若是還記得一切，小雲失蹤，最受打擊的應該是他。」語畢，諸葛亮起身準備離開。

「總之，生要見人，死要見屍。無論花費多大代價，我答應你的，一定會做到。」劉備起身送諸葛亮出去，臨別前鄭重地握住他的手拍了拍。

「屬下明白。」諸葛亮微微頷首，轉身離去。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

劉曄實驗室的門開了一條縫，半顆腦袋探出來左右張望。很好，走廊安全。穿著實驗衣的劉曄打開門，正要溜出去覓食，被一臉黑氣的曹丕逮個正著。

「劉博士好大排場，曹丕久候多時未能得睹博士丰采，遂移樽就教，不知道劉博士方不方便於百忙之中撥冗指點一二呢？」曹丕說著，故作姿態深深鞠了一躬。劉曄十分尷尬地強笑著，不斷向曹丕身後的司馬懿使眼色求救。司馬懿裝作被牆上張貼的研究成果海報吸引，專心研讀，對劉曄的求救只作不見。沒辦法，平時不可一世的丕少，對部屬們一旦滿口文雅的應用文辭彙外加禮數周到，那就表示這個傢伙徹底惹毛了他。現在誰多嘴誰陪葬，我才不想用我的肉身替你補你自己捅的窶子。

「丕少這是哪的話！您也是知道的，我們這學門，實驗一開始就是好幾個鐘頭起跳，沒辦法暫離的。這個…養細胞跟養兒子一樣累，卻不像兒子能打商量哪！」劉曄一邊陪笑，一邊搬出專業理由為自己開脫，最後的玩笑話還不忘暗示曹丕他老爹曹操還是曹氏主事者，他這個做兒子的也別做得太過份。

「到會議室來。」曹丕說完便轉身先走。這關算是暫時過了──真不愧是劉曄，老愛這樣玩火，卻總能全身而退。司馬懿心想，這傢伙做分子生物學家而不做外交官真是埋沒天份。

「當初馬超的記憶是誰負責『修飾』的？」曹丕問道。

「是『夢境學習』的計畫主持人賈詡博士。」劉曄答道。

「既然他出國開會期間事務由你兼管，我問你，馬超找回原始記憶的可能性有多少？」

「趨近於零。」劉曄應聲答道。「一來，我們把留存下來僅有的少數紀錄全都『修正』過，他就算留有殘餘印象，也會立刻因為與『現實』不符而自行否定；二來，他已經沒有機會與知道真相並且會透露給他的人接觸。那樣的人已經全都死了。」劉曄見曹丕臉色一變，知道他想到了什麼，又補充道：「就算有還活著的，也沒辦法告訴他任何事了。」

儘管劉曄已經很小心說話，曹丕仍然臉色不豫。不過現實如此，怨不得誰。他思索片刻，又問道：「『他』被偷了的事，你應該已經知道了吧？」

「是。」

「竊賊很可能就是馬超。」見曹丕久久不語，司馬懿便替他說了。

劉曄想了想，笑道：「丕少不需擔心。『他』完全沒有關於馬超的記憶。對『他』而言，馬超是完全陌生的。能喚回馬超的原始記憶可能性依舊是趨近於零。」

「但是他一定已經認馬超為主了！」曹丕突然吼了起來。他只要想到馬超很可能已經執行了自己要求設計的認主程序，再想到偌大宅子裡價值連城的古董、名畫有得是，偏偏除了本該完全屬於他曹丕的，未著寸縷的趙雲之外，只丟了一條床單！

一條床單！

曹丕以己度人，那該死的馬超面對如此誘人，又對自己唯命是從的美人兒，肯定該做的不該做的全都做了！想到那馬超與「他的」趙雲翻雲覆雨、享盡銷魂蝕骨的美妙滋味，兩人交融的體液將那床單弄得一片狼藉而不得不帶走銷毀，教他怎能不妒火中燒！

「這個嘛……」即使圓滑如劉曄，一時也不知該說什麼好。他只得用眼神詢問司馬懿：

（現在該怎麼辦哪？）

（我哪知道……）

（你當導師的安撫他一下吧！）

「丕少，要不，找到載體時直接銷毀吧！」司馬懿建議。

「找到了再說！」曹丕暴躁地起身走出會議室，並將門砰地一聲甩上了。

劉曄和司馬懿兩人面面相覷，嘆了口氣。

「你說，那個馬超不會真想得起來吧？」司馬懿忍不住再向劉曄問道。

劉曄聳聳肩。「你也知道，即使是機率為零的事也並非不會發生，是吧？」說完，他站了起來。「餓死了！走吧！吃頓好點的壓壓驚去！」

  
  


【待續】


	9. Chapter 9

「不！雲雲！不要！」

馬超由床上猛然坐起。又是那個噩夢──單純熱血的新訓、艱苦充實的儲備訓練、父親的告別式，全都有趙雲陪伴…比親兄弟還要親，像連體嬰一樣形影不離。然後又是灑滿鮮血的人間煉獄。重傷的趙雲又一次替他擋下狙擊手的子彈，笑著，對他大喊：

「超超！快走！活下去！」

接著，趙雲又一次用口形對他說了什麼。

這夢自那日算起，短短一個星期已經重複了四次。前三次他都沒能看清趙雲對自己說的最後一句話究竟是什麼，因此，馬超在夢中察覺自己又置身同一夢境之中後，打定主意這次一定要全神貫注，看不出來也要記下來。

馬超看出來了。

趙雲說的是「我愛你。」

在夢裡，馬超知道自己也愛著趙雲──愛得那麼深，卻從不曾說出口。他猜想過，趙雲或許也是愛他的，但他一直沒有足夠的勇氣去證實這個猜想。

於是夢裡的馬超，永遠沒有機會告訴夢裡的趙雲自己深愛著他，一如他深愛自己。

接下來，就像前三次一樣，一顆手榴彈在趙雲附近爆炸，他大喊著：「不！雲雲！不要！」

然後驚醒。

楞楞地坐了好久，馬超才注意到自己這次是帶著淚痕醒來的。那是液態的遺憾與悔恨──雖然只是個夢，一個和現實出入甚大的夢。

第二次做這個夢時，馬超很不好意思地為吵到他向過來關心的趙雲道歉，並請他以後若再有類似情形，當做沒聽見就好。趙雲一如之前並不多問，點點頭答應了。

這是他的溫柔，馬超十分感激。

「需要什麼的話隨時叫我一聲，我就在隔壁。」

趙雲回自己房間之前這麼說道。之後他也真的忠實執行了馬超的請求。因此，此刻趙雲也許被驚叫聲吵醒，也許沒有，但他確實當作沒聽見，趙雲的房間裡一片靜默，什麼聲響也沒有。

趙雲的房間，依照這屋子原本的設計格局應該是書房或客房；不過馬超進入這行之後，便習慣把屬於他個人的物品數量與和他人的非必要往來減到最低，一來可以像逐水草而居的牧人那樣，需要時隨時動身離開；二來，東西越少，能暴露的訊息也越少，畢竟是高風險行業，小心些總是有益無害；三來……

三來，會關心馬超，因為私人情誼和他保持聯絡的人已經全都離開人世，建安特勤隊的伙伴多半在那次任務中殉職，即使活下來的也都斷了消息。他現在雖然過得挺好，終究不是適合四處宣揚的行業，因此那房間既不藏書，也沒機會待客，便成了儲藏室。

說是儲藏室，其實也沒幾樣東西，退伍之後，馬超有一陣子過得十分艱難，因為各種原因居無定所，非自願性地一直搬來搬去，父親留下來值點錢的差不多全變賣了。所以也沒幾樣可「儲藏」的，偶爾暫時存放偷到手還來不及變賣或交付給雇主的贓物罷了。因此趙雲這個「贓物」來了之後，做他的房間可說是再順理成章不過。

馬超拍拍自己的臉，想讓自己清醒些。反正暫時是睡意全無了，他乾脆起身，到浴室沖了個澡。那個噩夢不知道要重播到什麼時候…他想到自己被迫退伍的主要原因，以及那陣子好像永遠沒完沒了的心理治療。馬超痛恨心理治療，他甚至發過誓，這輩子再也不想跟任何與心理治療這一行沾上邊的人有任何形式的往來。

然而，這個莫名其妙的噩夢再這麼持續下去，會把馬超逼瘋的。

天亮以後去街角那間什麼藥都能弄到的藥局囤些強效安眠藥好了。馬超這麼盤算著，拿條浴巾隨便圍住下身，走出浴室。每次從夢中驚醒，他都想衝進趙雲房間看看他，確定他活著，毫髮無傷，但是他每次都忍住了，這次自然也一樣──儘管這次比上次更費力些。他在趙雲房門口站了好久，才走到廚房，打開冰箱，打算拿了啤酒到客廳去。

靠！今天才剛買回來的一手啤酒去哪了？！

馬超方才經過客廳時沒開燈，也沒多留意，現在才注意到趙雲早他一步拎了啤酒出來，隱身在客廳濃稠的黑暗裡。馬超乾脆開了燈，走到趙雲身旁坐下。本來以為應該被他喝光了。沒想到只開了一罐，倒在杯裡，看起來最多也只被抿了一小口。

「這個不怎麼好喝，苦苦的。」趙雲表示。然後把杯子推給馬超。

馬超笑了。

他活著，好好的。

活著就好……

…就好。

察覺眼淚就要湧上來，馬超連忙一仰頭，把那杯啤酒一口乾了；接著又開了一罐，然後再一罐。趙雲並沒有發問，也沒有起身回房。他似乎本能地知道馬超這時候需要自己待在身邊，因此他只是坐在一旁，安靜地看著馬超喝啤酒。

三罐啤酒下肚，馬超話匣子打開了。

「你想知道我作的是什麼樣的噩夢嗎？」

「如果你想說的話。」趙雲微笑著說道。

馬超又開了第四罐啤酒，然後邊喝邊開始敍述那個夢。他把所有記得的細節鉅細靡遺地全說給趙雲聽──除了趙雲最後用口形說的那句話，還有自己再也沒有機會的表白之外。

趙雲安靜聽完馬超的噩夢之後，出乎馬超意外地不但不十分驚訝，反而說出了一句讓馬超大吃一驚的話。

「雖然不知道為什麼我和你都不記得了，但也許，我們真的是舊識。」

  
  


【待續】


	10. Chapter 10

趙雲起身，示意馬超隨他到他的房間去。進了房間，趙雲請馬超在床上稍坐，接著，從角落裡拎出一個看起來有些破舊的軍用背包。

「這個背包竟然還在啊……」馬超懷念地伸手輕撫那個軍用背包。那是特勤隊統一配給的，看起來不大但是容量卻不小，硬質外殼還有防彈功能。馬超手指摩挲著上頭留下的彈痕，每一處他都還說得出是在哪次出勤、什麼狀況下留下的…他原以為這背包已經在先前的多次搬遷中被自己不經意──或者刻意──弄丟了，沒想到竟然還在，心中不禁百感交集。

「因為你說屋子裡的東西都可以自由使用，不必問你，所以整理房間時我便擅自打開來看了。」趙雲帶著些許歉意說道。馬超擺擺手表示不介意。

「裡面裝了什麼？」馬超好奇地問道，他早就不記得了。

趙雲打開背包，拿出一本精裝版的《魔山》(1)。中德對照，比磚頭都要厚。他記得這是老爸的珍藏，他十分喜歡的小說。馬超也翻過，他受不了作者托馬斯．曼一直在掉書袋，裡頭的角色們飽食終日無所事事，說話引經據典的，動不動來句拉丁文顯示自己有文化、有深度，是以翻不了幾頁就不讀了。老爸馬騰卻說那故事背景雖是二十世紀初，卻極為貼近自己的處境，有次，老爸甚至說自己就是現實世界中的主角漢斯，而且是註定逃不了，只能葬身魔山之上的漢斯。

「孩子，希望你可以逃出去，不，你一定要逃出去。」老爸說這句話的時候，語氣中帶著濃重的絕望，但馬超當時根本不明白老爸究竟在說什麼…其實他現在也還是不明白。他看到這本小說時，除了想起老爸和他說過的話之外，唯一的念頭只有：

我他✕是陶侃搬磚嗎？「轉蓬離本根，飄颻隨長風」(2)已經夠悲情了，居然還背著這麼大一塊磚頭飄颻隨長風！

算了，老爸的遺物也就剩這塊磚了吧…想到這裡，馬超又有些感傷。他胡思亂想了這許多，直到趙雲伸手推了推他，才又回過神來問道：「你就是要我看這個？」

趙雲搖了搖頭。「因為你說最好先避避風頭，我來了以後一直都待在家裡，無聊得很。翻到這塊磚頭的時候挺高興的，昨日睡醒後拿來翻翻，打發時間。結果發現裡頭竟夾了這個。」

趙雲翻了翻那本《魔山》，把夾在裡頭的東西遞給馬超。那是一張已開始泛黃的相片，相片中赫然是臉上稚氣未脫的馬超，和同樣帶著幾分傻氣的趙雲。照片中，兩人穿著新兵訓練中心的運動服，勾肩搭背，笑得無憂無慮。

…看起來，友誼甚篤。

馬超愕然，拿著照片的手不禁微微顫抖。他看看照片，又看看趙雲。

「被你喚醒之前的事，對我而言是一片空白。因此，我也不知道這是怎麼一回事。」也許是因為已經過了最一開始的震驚，趙雲的語氣中聽不出任何情緒。「當然，也有可能照片上的並不是我，而是一個長得和我極為神似，名字又恰巧也叫做趙雲的人。」

那是不可能的。馬超心想。像趙雲這樣俊美的外貌本就十分難得，就算是失散的同卵雙胞胎吧！還要同名同姓，一字不差，這怎麼可能？

可是，如果我從前認識趙雲，交情還…還就像夢裡那樣深厚，為什麼我會忘記一張令人一見難忘的面孔，一個對我而言如此重要的人？難道這也是ＰＴＳＤ(3)的症狀表現之一？

ＰＴＳＤ！該死的！難道它就是令我滯留其中，找不到出口的「魔山」嗎？那麼，老爸的「魔山」又是什麼呢？那些不堪回首、彷彿永遠不會完結的心理治療不是聲稱我已經完全康復了嗎？！馬超想到這裡，一股無名火熊熊燃起。他一直都不信任心理治療那一套，那次任務失敗之後，馬超負傷住院，期間被診斷出PTSD，並強迫他接受了漫長的藥物及諮商治療。身體上的傷早就好了還不讓他出院，說是不完全治好便不能回建安特勤隊，於是馬超忍了。但結果呢？還不是被迫退伍！

「你在想什麼呢？」趙雲的聲音將馬超從混亂的思緒中拉回了現實。

「……」

馬超狠狠一拳捶在床板上。他想一股腦兒將心中的委屈、不平與憤怒全說給趙雲聽，卻不知從何說起。

「如果，我和你真的曾是至交好友，那麼，老爸的死，會不會也…和我認知的不同？」

馬超想到這裡，背脊都在發涼。究竟什麼才是真的？

究竟，還有什麼能相信……

趙雲不知道答案，所以他也沒有回答。他替馬超，也替自己感到難過。兩人並肩坐著，沉默了許久。還是趙雲先打破了沉默。

「我不知道在我被你喚醒之前究竟發生過什麼事。也許，我們都經歷過一些可怕的事，留下了深刻的傷痕…不過，我和你畢竟又相遇了。」趙雲說到這裡，猶豫了幾秒，才像是把一切都豁出去般，偏過頭，不甚自在地續道：「我的主人是你而不是曹丕，真是太好了。」

「雲雲！」

馬超想起在保險庫裡的那兩個吻；想起夢裡替自己擋了子彈，帶著笑，無聲訴說著「我愛你」的趙雲；想起自己液態的遺憾與悔恨。上天待他還是不薄的。他不能再裹足不前了。

「關於那個夢，我其實略過了一件事……」

馬超沒有勇氣看著那雙美麗澄澈的眼睛，於是乾脆一把將趙雲緊擁入懷，把夢裡那句無聲的遺言，以及自己追悔不已，來不及表達的情意全都告訴他。說完，馬超深呼吸了一口，鬆開懷抱，伸手小心翼翼地捧住趙雲近乎完美的臉，本想直接吻住，卻在最後一刻硬生生停住。

「對不起，我差點忘了問──可…可以嗎？」

馬超非常緊張，結結巴巴地問道。

趙雲笑了，帶著幾分促狹。

「你是『檸檬乳酪塔』，當然可以。」

「不，我不要你因為認主的功能無條件服從我，我要的是……」

馬超話沒說完，那雙玫瑰色的薄唇已經將他未出口的字句堵回喉間。

「廢話怎麼這麼多！」

趙雲的唇很快離開了馬超的。他微紅著臉，半開玩笑地對馬超表示嫌棄。

「這可是你自找的！」

馬超大喜，不再遲疑，直接撲了上去。兩人忘情地越吻越深，馬超的手開始不安分地在趙雲身上四處游移，三兩下便除下了那些礙事的衣物。趙雲怕癢，忍不住邊躲邊笑。他的聲音和動作，對馬超而言全都是熱情的邀請，自然沒有停手或放過趙雲的道理。

──本來應該是這樣的。

馬超突然放開了趙雲甜美的唇瓣，也離開了那具誘人的軀體。他的臉色變得非常凝重。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) 《魔山》（Der Zauberberg），諾貝爾文學獎得主托馬斯．曼的長篇鉅作，以一戰前的十年為背景。敍述年輕的德國大學畢業生漢斯．卡斯托普（Hans Castorp）到一座位於山中的肺結核療養院探訪住院的表兄弟約阿希姆（Joachim）。原只打算逗留三週，沒想到當地醫生診斷出他得了肺結核，要他住院治療，一住就是七年。期間作為唯一清醒的人，與醉生夢死的病患們產生各種互動。七年之後，卡斯托普病癒下山，在「愛國精神」感召下參加了第一次世界大戰並死在戰場上。個人認為是一部原始意義上的耽美小說無誤。

(2) 《昭明文選．曹植．雜詩六首之二》

轉蓬離本根，飄颻隨長風。何意回飆舉，吹我入雲中。

高高上無極，天路安可窮。類此遊客子，捐軀遠從戎。

毛褐不掩形，薇藿常不充。去去莫復道，沈憂令人老。

這首詩是隨手在網路上查的，卻意外地有梗啊科科……

(3) 即Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder，創傷後壓力症候群。


	11. Chapter 11

「…嗯？」

原本半闔著眼，沉浸在耳鬢廝磨的甜蜜中的趙雲睜開眼，疑惑地望向馬超。

「傷痕……」

馬超起身，背對著趙雲，坐在床舖一角。

「傷痕？」

「你剛才說，我們也許都經歷過一些可怕的事，留下了深刻的傷痕……」

「所以？」

「你有注意到嗎？你身上……沒有一處不是光滑平整，就像…就像你從出生到現在，從來不曾受過傷一樣…可是以建安特勤隊的訓練強度和內容而言，那是不可能的。我記得進階戰技訓練時，我們幾乎沒有一天是沒帶幾處皮肉傷回營的。」

趙雲的臉一下子變得煞白，毫無血色。

「此外，若我夢裡的場景是真實發生過的，你的左肩應該有中彈留下的傷疤才對……」馬超說不下去了。

趙雲呆住了。

「那…我究竟是誰……」趙雲喃喃自語，不自覺重複著這個問題。他抱著膝蓋，坐在床頭蜷縮成一團，看起來那麼無助。馬超心疼地靠近想摟住他，他卻神經質地躲開了。躲開之後才想到馬超畢竟是主人，只得又訥訥說道：「我…大概…不是你愛的那個趙雲。」

如果，我其實是另一個不相干的人，只是因為某個機率低得不能再低的不幸巧合，而和那個「真正的」趙雲擁有相同的名字和極度相似的外貌，那麼，馬超現在想摟住的，究竟是誰呢？

而我…我所擁有的，身份、個性、外表、才能和好惡，這些所謂的個人特質，原來和某個人一模一樣──也許根本是剽竊而來──那麼，「我」是誰？我是否其實徹底一無所有，連自我也是一片空白？

「雲雲……」

馬超此刻真是後悔莫及。他並沒有想到說出他的發現，會對趙雲造成這麼大的打擊。

「我想一個人靜一靜…拜託你。」

趙雲下了逐客令，呃，「逐主令」，之後便不再開口，他將自己的臉埋進兩膝間，就這麼蜷縮著，一動也不動。

天不知何時已經亮了。

馬超不知道該怎麼辦。他混亂、困惑的程度也不比趙雲好多少。他本想順著趙雲的請求離開趙雲的房間，但走到房門口，站了很久很久，還是放不下。

「雲雲，是我不好，沒想清楚便胡說八道。你別…別太往心裡去。」

「請讓我一個人待一會兒，求你了，主人。」

沉默許久，趙雲近乎哀求地再次下了第二道「逐主令」。

馬超無奈。那個建安特勤隊的背包就像潘朵拉的盒子一樣，揭露了讓他們倆都難以招架的真相。正待轉身走出之際，馬超眼角餘光瞄見依舊蜷縮在床頭的趙雲，突然，腦中閃過一個衝動。

他再次走向趙雲。

「主人，求……」

趙雲原本仍蜷縮著要再下第三次「逐主令」，發覺情況似乎不太對，一抬頭，馬超以在特勤隊裡學的ＣＱＢ(1)技巧對自己發動了攻擊。趙雲不及細想，自然而然同樣以ＣＱＢ的近身徒手格鬥技巧擋下馬超的突襲。兩人技巧的熟練度幾乎不相上下，只是趙雲儘管每天努力進食補充熱量，已不像離開曹氏豪宅保險庫時那樣瘦骨嶙峋，但或許是先前長久沉睡的緣故，肌肉量和肌力強度都和馬超無法相比。雖然靠著技巧和天生的敏捷擋下馬超第一波攻擊，撑不了多久，還是被馬超制服了。

在馬超壓制下動彈不得的趙雲，這時才又想起馬超是主人。依照設定，他應該…對主人的命令一律遵從，主人的要求必須滿足，對主人絕對忠誠才是，剛才就算馬超真要殺了自己，理論上也該乖乖引頸就戮，而不是毫不留情地全力回擊。就算馬超說平等地以朋友關係相處，設定依舊是設定，必須遵從。因此，趙雲感到十分愧疚。正想開口向馬超道歉，馬超卻欣喜若狂地一把抱住了他。

「你是我的雲雲，不會錯的。」

馬超摟得那麼緊，恨不得將他揉進自己身體裡似的，趙雲覺得比方才被壓制時還要喘不過氣。

「什麼？」

「一樣的外貌年紀，一樣的姓名，同時還一樣充份掌握特勤隊才學得到的ＣＱＢ技巧，這樣的人世上不會有第二個的。」

「可是…那，傷疤……」

「傷疤能夠整形，但ＣＱＢ技巧需要嚴格的長期訓練，是整不出來的。你就是我的雲雲，沒有別的可能。」

馬超斬釘截鐵，十分篤定地說道。趙雲儘管還是隱隱覺得不安，但馬超的結論聽起來確實沒有破綻。他所認知的一切並不是從某個人那裡剽竊而來……

太好了。

兩人都是如釋重負。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) 全稱為Close Quarter Battle，即室內近距離戰鬥，是各國軍方及警方特勤單位的一種戰鬥技巧及戰術模式，多應用在敵人指揮部、大樓、民居等室内環境，故得名。參考連結：<https://wapbaike.baidu.com/item/CQB?adapt=1>


	12. Chapter 12

「喀！」一聲輕響。

是大門門鎖被撬開的聲音。聲音並不大，但因為馬超自己就是幹這一行的，對這種聲音特別敏感，因此他警覺地醒來了。蜷在他懷裡的趙雲還睡著，大概累壞了吧！馬超小心地起身，避免弄醒了他。等閒入侵者馬超並不放在眼裡，畢竟是漢中區，犯罪在這裡稀鬆平常，他的住處也不是第一次有人試圖入侵，應該沒有必要驚動趙雲便能搞定。只是他平常慣用的槍在自己房裡，趙雲房裡只有一把獵刀。他取了獵刀，悄悄走近房門，將耳朵貼在門上，聽著房間外的動靜。

來人顯然不是一般竊取財物的竊賊，因為並沒聽見翻箱倒櫃，只有開關門的聲音。不是要錢，那麼，就是找人了──看來不是劉氏，就是曹氏派來的。馬超自嘲地笑了笑：我真是不怕死，作一次案把黑白兩道最大山頭全得罪完了。哈！

入侵者終於來到房門外。

門被小心地打開了。

入侵者是兩個男人：第一個走進房內的是個壯碩的光頭，依馬超的判斷，是一擊不中的話幾乎沒有勝算的等級；跟在他後面的則是個敏捷異常的胖子，實力看起來也不比光頭差多少。馬超心中暗暗叫苦，加上趙雲（清醒的，嗯…肌力再強一點的）打起來也就五五波，現在一對二……

馬超順勢躲在門後，同時緊張地瞄了趙雲一眼。

有你的！竟然沒醒……

…沒醒就沒醒。馬超心裡只有一個念頭：無論如何，拼上這條性命也要護他周全。

「找到了一個。」

那光頭低聲說對他的同伴說道。接著，舉起槍要走向沉睡的趙雲，卻被那胖子拉住了。

「你想做什麼！？」胖子急道。

「司馬先生交代，找到了就銷毀。」那光頭冷冷地答道。

「你瘋了！那可是丕少的心頭肉，銷毀了，回去豈不馬上就換我們被銷毀！？」

聽起來這兩人是曹氏派來的，而且對於如何處置趙雲產生了歧見。不過這兩人用語真詭異，殺人不說殺人，說什麼銷毀…好像趙雲不是個人，是件物品一樣…莫名其妙！他們口中的丕少估計便是曹丕那個變態，說什麼心頭肉，把人迷昏了這麼一絲不掛關在空蕩蕩的保險庫裡，餓成那副皮包骨的可憐樣，竟然有臉說趙雲是他的心頭肉…罐頭肉待遇都比趙雲好！

不對這不是重點。這兩個人有歧見，我的機會就來了！馬超繼續隱身門後，伺機而動。

「先生說有事他負責。」那光頭不耐煩地甩開了那胖子的手，走上前，將槍口對準趙雲恬靜的睡臉，拉下了保險掣。

馬超心一沉：這下只能賭了。大不了，同歸於盡！

那胖子正欲再次上前阻止，馬超自門後閃身而出，手一揚，獵刀射向光頭持槍的手，同時飛足猛力踹向胖子後腰。那光頭手背意外中刀，吃了痛，饒是他經驗豐富，手槍仍是差一點脫手；那胖子才邁步，後腰便出其不意挨了一腳，失去平衡，又將他的搭檔撞向床尾方向。說時遲，那時快，趙雲突然掀開被子坐起，抄過那本《魔山》狠狠砸向插在那光頭手背的獵刀。那槍走了火，在床邊牆上留下了彈痕。加上子彈意外發射的後座力，槍終於脫手。

趙雲將槍扔給馬超，自己則用被子罩住那光頭，拔起獵刀。

伴隨著又一聲槍響，那胖子頭被轟爛的同時，獵刀也割斷了那光頭的喉嚨。

「你沒受傷吧？」馬超和趙雲兩人異口同聲地看向對方問道。接著，兩人都搖頭。看著對方跟照鏡子似的，說話、動作都和自己毫無二致，又一起笑了出來。

他起身走向趙雲，把人拽進懷中緊緊摟住。「還好你沒事。」

趙雲被這麼摟著，看不見馬超的表情。只能聽見馬超急促的心跳聲，還有他顫抖的聲線──他明明笑著，說到最後聲音卻哽咽了。

「嗯！我沒事。」趙雲伸手輕撫馬超結實光裸的背脊，柔聲安慰道。

雖然下一步還毫無頭緒，雖然房裡一片狼藉，腳邊還躺著兩具死狀可怖的屍體，但是對馬超和趙雲而言，卻是久違的，不，是此生未曾有過的寧和與滿足。

「這兩個…怎麼處理？」趙雲問道。

「不必處理，就這麼扔著吧！這裡反正不能住了。」馬超蠻不在乎地說道。

「咦？那警方……」

「這裡可是公權力止步的漢中區。警察只是裝飾品，不必擔心警方追捕。他們兩個死在漢中區，曹氏根本沒有能力追查；實際掌控漢中區的劉氏一向與曹氏勢同水火，也不會幫曹氏。」馬超解說道。

「何況，我一口氣把白道的曹氏和黑道的劉氏都得罪完了，跟這兩股勢力相比，警方的追捕完全可以忽略不計。」

趙雲聞言，不由得笑了出來。然而下一刻，他又斂容嘆道：「聽你這麼一說，我倒有些替他們兩人難過了。」

馬超嘆了口氣。他也一樣，不過方才這兩人不死，死的就是他和趙雲了。他們沒有其他選擇。

「你收拾一下，我也要回房拿幾樣東西。先說好，跟著我，之後可能每天都會這麼『刺激』──你可要想清楚。」馬超笑著，捧住趙雲的臉，看著他的雙眼說道。

「說什麼呢？你一口氣得罪曹劉兩家，我可也居功甚偉。」趙雲也捧住馬超的臉，直望進他的眼睛裡。

「你知道嗎？」馬超突然一本正經，嚴肅地說道。「你的眼睛亮晶晶的，裡頭有星星掉進去了。」結果居然是夢囈般的情話。

趙雲收起了笑容。他將馬超的頭拉了過來，用自己的額頭抵住他的。

「你知道嗎？那不是星星。」趙雲神祕兮兮地用氣音說道。「那是你。」

望著呆立原地的馬超，趙雲很滿意地笑了。「好了！動作快些。」他拍拍馬超的臉，把他推出了房間。「客廳集合，稍息後不敬禮解散。稍息！」

  
  


【待續】


	13. Chapter 13

「你說…說你看到…看到……」平素總顯得莫測高深，冷靜自持的諸葛亮，罕見地因為夏侯蘭帶回來的消息激動得從椅子上跳了起來，連說話都結巴了。「你確定沒看走眼？」

「我和小雲還不會走路就認識了，從小一塊兒長大的，絕不會認錯！」夏侯蘭說得斬釘截鐵。

夏侯蘭受諸葛亮指派在馬超住處附近監視，伺機潛入尋找那個神祕的所謂「特殊載體」；另一方面，諸葛亮也派了幾個殺手，打算把馬超抓回劉氏並迫他交出特殊載體。然而幾日來，馬超除了兩次到樓下便利商店補充存糧、日用品（其中一次還順便收拾了過於冒進的第一批殺手）之外，完全不出門；夏侯蘭和馬超雖說算是同行，身手卻差遠了，是以一直等不到機會。

直到今天傍晚，兩個從未在附近見過的人入侵了馬超住處。夏侯蘭猜測他們必定是曹氏派來的，於是悄悄尾隨在那兩人後頭，他想，至不濟也能探知「特殊載體」究竟是什麼。

「那兩人很明顯是在找人──就算不是人，至少也是相當大的東西──從他們的體格和動作看來，他們是殺手而非竊賊。我本以為他們的目標是馬超，但接著，他們進了最裡頭的一間房，很快便傳出扭打聲、槍聲，然後又是槍聲。」

「我怕被發現，趕忙退出屋外。我想馬超大概掛了……」夏侯蘭說道。「我找了個角落躲著，打算等那兩人離開後進去查看。但等了許久，走出屋子的卻是馬超…還有小雲！」

「小雲他…他看起來還好嗎？」諸葛亮又問道。

「他瘦了許多，頭髮也長到腰際…但他沒受傷，顯然身手依舊。那兩個殺手看起來身手不比馬超弱多少，但有小雲聯手…算那兩個殺手倒楣！」

夏侯蘭說得眉飛色舞的。他和趙雲幼時家遭巨變，成了無家可歸的孤兒，輾轉流落到龍蛇雜處的漢中區街頭討生活。直到十二三歲遇上劉備，讓劉氏集團收養之前，要是沒有趙雲罩著，夏侯蘭恐怕沒機會長大成人。因此，趙雲不僅是他最重要的朋友，也是他崇拜的對象。

「難道…馬超偷得的特殊載體就是…就是小雲？」諸葛亮喃喃自語，接著意味不明地笑了：「難怪，即使謊話編得那麼不像樣也要私吞。」

夏侯蘭看著諸葛亮那似笑非笑的表情，不由得縮了縮腦袋。他一直都有些害怕諸葛亮。諸葛亮和他以及趙雲年齡相仿，謀略和手段卻比夏侯蘭知道的任何一個人都更老練；必要的時候，也比夏侯蘭知道的任何一個人都更狠辣。趙雲說，諸葛亮很特別，但他是可以相信的人；相對地，諸葛亮對趙雲的確特別──特別好──很多時候，夏侯蘭也順便沾光，但他還是覺得諸葛亮很可怕。

「他們兩人拎著簡單的行李，一前一後出了門。」夏侯蘭續道。「我試著跟蹤他們，但是很快便被察覺然後甩掉了。於是我又回到馬超住處去查看。那兩個殺手一個被爆頭，一個被割喉，陳屍在最裡頭那間房。所以我讓一個弟兄替我盯著馬超住處，自己先回來禀報。」

「不需要。告訴那個弟兄可以撤了。」

「可以撤了？！」

「他們不會再回那兒了。」諸葛亮說道。「那兩具屍體處理乾淨──這應該不用我多說──替我傳令下去，讓所有的弟兄全力搜捕他們兩人……」諸葛亮又回復到平時喜怒不形於色的模樣。「小雲要活的，馬超死活不論。」

「諸葛先……」夏侯蘭是知道趙雲對馬超的感情的。是以聽見諸葛亮的指示他驚呆了。

「我說得很清楚了才是。」諸葛亮說完，低下頭繼續專注處理他手頭的文件，不再理會夏侯蘭。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「都多少天了還沒有消息？！」

曹丕對著司馬懿拍桌大吼道。他剛去病房裡看過趙雲，今日情緒又比平常更惡劣。司馬懿猜想，趙雲的情況大概又惡化了。

「馬超的本事丕少是知道的。」他和「載體」聯手，再厲害的殺手也很難討到便宜。司馬懿考慮了片刻，決定還是將後半句呑回肚子裡去。

「……」聰明如曹丕，他當然猜到司馬懿沒說出來的後半句。「沒得手不會再派嗎？」他更大聲地咆哮道。

「派去的人失蹤了。馬超也已經搬離那兒，我們尚未掌握馬超新的落腳處。」

「那兩個殺手就這麼人間蒸發了？！屍體呢？總有屍體吧？」曹丕不耐煩地問道。

「那裡是漢中區。曹氏的力量施展不開。」司馬懿慢吞吞地說道。「掌控漢中區的是劉氏集團。」言下之意，劉氏恐怕已插手此事，甚至，馬超正是受雇於劉氏，為他們偷取「載體」也未可知。

「當初順便殺了馬超，今日豈不乾淨！」曹丕越發暴躁了。

「當初不能對馬超動手的緣由，丕少也是知道的。」司馬懿實在不想提醒他，明知會引起他更大的怒火，卻又不得不然。

電話響了。曹丕接起，順便按下了擴音。

「丕少，賈博士和劉博士來了。」是助理郭嬛的聲音。司馬懿聞言，起身打算先行告退，曹丕用手勢阻止了他。

「請他們進來。」

「賈博士此次出國開會，舟車勞頓，追求科學新知真可謂不遺餘力。」

曹丕又開始他那半譏諷、文謅謅的說話方式。劉曄和司馬懿都如坐針氈，賈詡本人卻是不痛不癢的。

「不。我只是不想留在國內當出氣筒而已。」

賈詡居然直接坦承不諱，聽得劉曄和司馬懿下巴差點掉下去。

「你！……」

曹丕被他堵得一句話也說不出來。賈詡倒是毫無壓力，端起茶輕抿了一口。

「不知丕少找我們有什麼事？」劉曄趕緊轉移話題。

「我希望，劉博士能在一個月內，替我再造一具特殊載體；另外，希望賈博士在一個月之內，將趙雲的全部意識上傳至特殊載體的腦中。」

看著面前三人疑惑的神情，曹丕竟毫無預警地流下淚來。「今天，他最後一根指頭也要保不住了……」

「華醫師說…最好的情況下至多再兩個月，他一定會截肢截得跟人彘沒有兩樣。」

  
  


【待續】


	14. Chapter 14

「抱歉，丕少。您的要求我無法辦到。」賈詡很乾脆地拒絕了。「不瞞您說，上次應您所託製作『載體』，我到現在都後悔不已。即使我肯，『意識上傳』作為夢境學習系列研究的終極目標，到目前為止技術上仍然差得很遠。現有的『夢境學習』技術只能將知識、技藝等載入人腦中，讓受試者『學會』，但無法『讀出』人腦中蘊藏的意識與思維，更別說複製了。」

「你！」曹丕正要發脾氣，劉曄也開口了。

「丕少，抱歉。我也無法做到。老實說，在載體被成功製作出來後，為了以防萬一，我一直不斷試圖重現此結果。但直到現在，除了那個不知所蹤的載體之外，全都以失敗收場。」

「什麼……」剛才才激動得跳起來的曹丕聞言，頹然坐下。「你們的意思是說……」

「我們沒有能力再做一個趙雲。」賈詡和劉曄齊聲答道。

「若您仍然捨不得，找到失蹤的載體並將他帶回來，應該是目前唯一可行的做法了。」

他們兩人說完，便起身告辭了。而曹丕只是頽喪地坐在那兒，像是什麼也沒聽見一般。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

曹丕是在一次軍方高層人士的酒會中第一次見到趙雲的。那時馬超的父親馬騰配合度還很高，老爹曹操今日儼然地下國防部長，得力於馬騰之處甚多。那次酒會是父親第一次將他正式介紹給軍方的高級將領。十七八歲的曹丕待在這些老頭子之間，一開始的興奮勁兒過去之後便開始覺得無聊。雖然會場裡不乏年輕漂亮的女孩，但有鑒於他憑著俊俏的外表、富裕的家境以及一張擅長甜言蜜語的嘴，年紀不大，花心之名卻已不小，總是同時周旋在好幾個女孩之間，父親在入場前便耳提面命、再三交代，不准他今日在酒會中隨意和女孩們廝混。以免沒的得罪了哪位高級將領，得不償失。

這次酒會父親帶他參加，對於接班人大位競爭的勝負意義重大，曹丕自然不敢造次。就在他無聊到快要打瞌睡的時候，他看見了跟馬超一塊兒在酒會打工當服務生，年紀看來和自己相仿的趙雲。

大概是傳說中的一見鍾情吧！儘管不論家世背景、教育程度、經濟條件、興趣、專長、理想乃至性別沒有一樣匹配，曹丕卻無可救藥地淪陷在他那漆黑明亮的雙眼裡。於是接下來，曹丕全副精神都放在趙雲身上，不斷找各種藉口向趙雲搭話，製造需要趙雲服務的狀況。

儘管只是打工，趙雲十分敬業，總是耐著性子，有禮而親切地為每一位客人提供服務，對曹丕自然也不例外。不過，在曹丕第三次將趙雲送上的調酒打翻時，趙雲仍然不免露出了慍色。

趙雲正要開口，馬超走了過來。

「我來！」馬超用口形無聲地對趙雲說道。「你去通知廚房，甜點快沒有了。」他對趙雲眨了眨眼表示交給他。於是趙雲向曹丕鞠躬後，便到廚房去了。

曹丕眼見趙雲走掉了，急忙要追過去，完全無視馬超。馬超將他攔下，他想都不想，不耐煩地使勁一把推開。

──沒想到，馬超紋風不動。

曹丕這才正眼看了下馬超。「你擋住我了，愚蠢的服務生！」

「我的伙伴另有工作要忙，曹先生有何需要請告訴我。」馬超狠狠瞪著他說道──需要我揍你一頓可以直說，真的。

由於馬騰出於某種原因，一直不願讓愛子馬超進入他的社交圈，即使朋友、袍澤有年齡相近的子女也不讓他們來往，因此曹丕當時並不認識馬超。他只覺得這個服務生好大的膽子，竟敢和自己作對；而在馬超這邊，想法也很單純：不管是誰，針對趙雲就等於針對他馬超。

兩人心中都想著：是可忍，孰不可忍！

眼看曹丕和馬超一副要打起來的樣子，曹操趕忙讓司馬懿過去把曹丕拉走，酒會剩下的時間裡，一直把曹丕看得緊緊的。曹丕只能滿腔妒意地看著趙雲和馬超，在工作空檔時躲在角落聊天嬉鬧，有說有笑。

那天開始，曹丕愛上了趙雲，同時恨上了馬超。他派人調查關於這兩人的一切，尋找、製造所有可能與趙雲結識的機會──以及修理、教訓馬超的機會。他不再和女孩子們糾纏不清，對曹氏與軍方任何形式、任何規模的合作均展現高度興趣，認真投入。曹丕本就聰敏而多才藝，如此一來，順帶地，他的表現在父親曹操的眼中也將其他兄弟遠遠甩在後頭。後來他能被父親選為接班人，說起來恐怕還該感謝趙雲。

然而他的邀約，趙雲從來沒有答應過。新訓時還能聽他親口婉拒，下部隊之後因為建安特勤隊屬性特殊，訓練份量又重，連要聯絡趙雲都難得成功。趙雲對曹丕的死纏爛打雖然感到困擾，但他始終樂觀地認為，有錢人家的少爺，興致來得快，去得也快，不理他過陣子就好了。

趙雲並不是沒想過順勢接近曹丕，可以大大降低取得軍方與曹氏罪證的難度。但趙雲自始至終都不曾走向曹丕──哪怕只是一小步。

一來，曹丕看著他時眼底那僅是勉強壓抑住的狂熱與偏執，讓自小天不怕地不怕的趙雲第一次感受到一絲恐懼，使他本能地覺得太過危險而不願靠近；二來，當初趙雲和馬超結交時，也曾懷著類似的企圖。然而馬超毫不防備，缺心眼一般認識沒兩天就和趙雲稱兄道弟起來，有什麼都和趙雲分享，人家找趙雲麻煩，馬超比人家找自己麻煩還激動…於是弄假成真，最後兩人真成了莫逆之交（甚至，不知何時起，已比莫逆之交更多，只是兩人都不敢多想而已）。是以後來趙雲確定馬超什麼也不知情的時候，真是大大鬆了口氣。用友誼換取情報這種事，趙雲自此之後也完全不考慮了。

趙雲的想法有些是對的，比如，曹丕的確非常危險，太過接近會令他萬劫不復；有些則錯了，錯得厲害，比如，曹丕對他的偏執不但沒有消失，反而日漸強烈，他越是不加理會，曹丕越是非得到他不可。

──不擇手段，不計代價。

因為馬騰的用處很大，曹丕一直沒辦法明目張膽地對馬超動手──更氣人的是，他和趙雲幾乎形影不離，曹丕很長一段時間連暗算都找不到機會。

直到那次的軍備升級採購案。

一直對曹氏唯命是從的馬騰，突然說什麼也不肯配合了。原因倒不是太難猜，他認為這次配合曹氏會為愛子馬超帶來殺身之禍。

「小超不能平安活著，一切就都沒有意義了！」

馬騰這麼對老爸曹操咆哮完，甩上門大步走了出去。

「那就沒辦法了。真可惜呀！馬少將。」

曹丕記得老爸嘆了口氣，有些難過地喃喃自語著。他不知道老爸那時是不是真的為馬騰感到難過，不過他很確定自己非常興奮。

終於可以對那個礙眼的馬超正式動手了！

  
  


【待續】


	15. Chapter 15

「你覺得是曹氏比較想得到你還是劉氏比較想得到你？」

在收拾掉第四批襲擊他們的人之後，馬超問了趙雲這個無聊的問題。

「他們真正想要的搞不好其實是你。」

趙雲一邊搜括屍體身上的武器、彈藥和錢一邊隨口答道。

「…的命。哈！」馬超自嘲地笑道。「會為我的死而難過的人已經全都不在世上了。爛命一條，有本事就拿去！」

殺手來襲的間隔越來越短了，看來曹劉兩方都是傾巢而出。還能逃亡多久呢？越是不安，馬超就越愛嘻皮笑臉地對著趙雲胡扯。趙雲對他的這個習性已經很了解，所以懶得多理會他。

「有空問這種沒營養的問題不會過來幫忙嗎？」趙雲沒好氣地說道。趙雲的不安並不比馬超少，只不過他和馬超正好相反──越是不安，他就越沉默，對一直想打破他的沉默，找他搭話的馬超也越不假辭色。他搜括完武器，正在剝一具屍體身上的防彈背心。「這傢伙真重！」

馬超果然依言黏了過來，卻不是幫忙，而是揩油──馬超跟隻章魚似的從背後將人一把抱住，整隻附著在趙雲身上。對馬超的此種行徑，趙雲一開始還會暴揍馬超一頓，練拳順便抒壓。不過這兩天，趙雲漸漸不大反抗了，原因倒不是出自對主人的順服或學會享受身上有不明物體附著的感覺，只是敵人太多，他理智地不想把寶貴的體力浪費在揍馬超上而已。

「別妨礙我作業。」趙雲斥道。「防彈背心是保命的好東西，別鬧！」

「有什麼用？那傢伙還是掛了啊！」

馬超指著防彈背心原本的主人反駁道──雖然那是因為馬超用獵刀割斷了他的氣管。

趙雲懶得跟他抬槓，費了番工夫，終於在馬超的妨礙下剝下了那件防彈背心。

「喏，穿上。」趙雲將防彈背心往後遞給馬超。

「你自己穿著吧！」馬超拒絕。

「這件對我來說太寬鬆了點，你先穿著。」趙雲很堅持。「你不小心死掉的話我會很困擾的。」

「我死了，你會難過嗎？」馬超突然沒頭沒腦地問道。

「……」這問題無聊到趙雲都不知道說什麼好了。

馬超見趙雲不答，也不肯接過防彈背心。僵持了一陣，趙雲終於開口：

「不要死。」

聲音有些沙啞。馬超看不見他的表情，心卻沒來由地一疼。

我死了，他在世上便連個熟悉些的人都沒有了啊……

馬超接過防彈背心，迅速套上了，然後再一次由後摟緊趙雲。

「不死，我保證。」

那件防彈背心後來真的救了馬超好幾次，這讓趙雲非常高興。只可惜，這樣的好東西他們沒能再劫到第二件。

「我鴻福齊天，沒事的。而且你不是會掩護我嗎？」對於馬超的擔心，趙雲的回應卻是一派輕鬆。「你瞧我連擦破皮都難得有。」

先前馬超一直未曾留意，趙雲這麼一說他才注意到。的確，殺手們對上趙雲時似乎有所顧忌，有意無意避開了他的要害；對上自己則招招致命，恨不得當場除之而後快。

「看來，曹氏和劉氏想的果然還是活捉你呢！」

馬超笑道。至於他馬超，比起活口他們看來更想要死的…或者這麼想還是太看得起自己了，他的死活完全不重要恐怕才是真的。想到這裡，馬超的笑容裡多了幾分落寞。

「你錯了。你的死活很重要。」趙雲認真地扳過馬超的臉，看著他的眼睛說道。因為失去了所有的記憶，如今在這世上他只有馬超，沒有什麼比馬超好好活著更重要了。「你好好活著，對我很重要。說得更確切一點，對現在的我而言，那是唯一重要的事。」

──趙雲為何好像總能聽見我沒說出口的話啊？馬超感動之餘，忍不住這麼想。

「因為你的心情都寫在臉上啊！」趙雲又直接回答了馬超沒說出口的疑問。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

這段日子以來，一睜眼不是逃竄躲藏，便是喋血殺戮；在逃亡的旅程中儘管不忘找機會調查關於趙雲的過去以及和父親馬騰有關的一切訊息。然而關於馬騰，所有能收集到的訊息全都如馬超原本所知道的那樣；關於趙雲的一切則全都查不到，他簡直像是突然憑空蹦出來的一樣。最麻煩的是，他們的打探引來了更多的追殺，迫得他們不得不放棄追查。

國內看來已經待不下去，只能嘗試偷渡出境。馬超打聽到馬騰的故友韓遂，多年來一直待在西部邊境。他們決定前往西部邊境尋求韓遂幫助，也許還能問他關於馬騰的死真相究竟為何。

隨著兩人逐漸遠離都城，遭遇襲擊的頻率也逐漸降低；見到的風土景色與都城差異越來越大，對相當於前不久才「誕生」在曹氏豪宅保險庫中的趙雲而言，真是大開眼界，看什麼都新鮮。馬超聽父親提過，他幼時曾隨父親在西部邊境住過一段日子，但那時他年紀太小，什麼印象也沒有。

「我老爸和韓遂伯父是軍官學校的同學，後來又一起駐防西部邊境，所以交情深厚──至少『曾經』交情深厚──因此理論上，西部風光我小時候應該是見過的。只是我那時太小，都不記得了。」馬超說道。

「他們後來為什麼不來往？發生了什麼事嗎？」趙雲問道。

「我不知道。老爸在世時幾乎從不主動提起韓遂伯父。有次我偶然翻出父親早年的照片，才知道有這號人物的。從照片上看來，不只老爸和韓伯父交情深厚，我的母親和韓伯父的妻子也是感情很好的姊妹淘。」

「你還是第一次說起你的母親呢！她很疼你吧？」趙雲的語氣中滿是羨慕。

「我不知道。也許吧！」

馬超聳聳肩，不大肯定地答道。原來，馬超的母親在他很小的時候便死於一場嚴重車禍，母親和西部邊境風光一樣，沒能在馬超腦海中留下任何印象。從馬超懂事起，就住在首都Ｗ市了，父親並未再娶，因此成長過程中，一直只有他們父子兩個相依為命。

「老爸應該很愛我的母親吧！小時候我只要問起媽媽的事，老爸心情就變得很不好。所以對於我的母親，我知道的也很有限。」

馬超說到這裡才想到，對於沒有記憶的趙雲而言，這話題會不會讓他感傷呢？轉過頭看了看躺在他身旁的趙雲，想安慰他幾句，才發現他已經睡著了。

這傢伙…馬超又好氣又好笑。心有不甘地把已經睡熟的那人拉過來摟住，想想還是不夠，又親了親他光潔的額頭，才滿意地閉上眼，進入夢鄉。

  
  


【待續】


	16. Chapter 16

又是那個夢。

馬超又一次在悲痛的嘶吼中醒來。前陣子被追捕得緊，睡眠全都短淺而支離破碎，也不敢投宿旅店，餐風露宿的累積了不少疲勞，今日終於見到了韓遂，獲得他的熱情招待，留他們在自己家住下。好不容易能夠好好休息，恢復體力，那該死的噩夢卻又冒了出來。

馬超怔愣了一會，擦了擦額上的冷汗，一邊伸手摸了摸身旁。

空的。

「雲雲！」馬超大為緊張，立刻起身，抓了槍就要衝出去找人。

「我在這裡。」黑暗中傳來趙雲心事重重的聲音。

馬超開了燈。只見趙雲抱著膝蓋，蜷縮在沙發上──心裡有事時，趙雲總是這樣這樣抱膝蜷縮著，彷彿想把全世界都擋在他那寂寞的剪影輪廓之外一般。

「怎麼不睡？是不是吵到你了？」

見趙雲還完好無損地坐在自己面前，馬超總算鬆了一口氣。他走到趙雲身邊坐下，伸手環抱住。說起來很蠢，但不碰觸到趙雲，確定他並不是幻影，而是真實陪伴在自己身邊的，活生生的人，他就是不能安心。趙雲是明白馬超這儀式般的擁抱代表的意義的，因此他通常也會說些安慰的話語或回以一個要馬超放心的微笑。

不過，今夜有些不同，趙雲只是輕輕搖了搖頭，既未開口，也沒有笑容。

「怎麼了？」

馬超調整了一下姿勢，讓趙雲倚在自己身前，又把自己的下巴輕靠在他肩上。這樣馬超能確實感受懷中之人的觸感與溫度；趙雲也能在馬超溫柔的擁抱中逐漸放鬆心情，是兩人都最安心的姿勢。然而今夜，趙雲始終全身繃得緊緊的，是錯覺嗎？他甚至微微顫抖著。

「你恐懼過嗎超超？你經歷過最大的恐懼是什麼？」沉默許久，趙雲突然問道。

「我想，就是方才那樣，從噩夢中驚醒，又找不著你吧！」馬超想了一會之後答道。現在對他而言，最恐懼的事便是失去趙雲了。「你怎麼了？是不是作了噩夢？」

「你的噩夢…很可能才是現實，儘管我們還找不出證據……」趙雲說到這裡，停頓了一會，像是不能決定該怎麼表達。「那…我呢？」

「你夢見什麼了？能說給我聽嗎？」馬超關心地問道。

「一開始是我接受『夢境學習』時的情景。執行操作的技術人員和某個人激烈辯論著，似乎是關於植入內容的爭論。最後那位某人強橫地做了決定。」

「他說：『他是我創造的，就該完完全全屬於我！他不需要擁有多餘的認知，不需要認識、記得其他人！』這句話結束了爭論。」

「下一刻，場景變成了你告訴我夢境的那時。你問我『可以嗎？』，我笑著，正要應允，卻成了旁觀者。你問的是在你懷中的『真正的趙雲』，我看著你們兩心相許，接著，你們精準重複了那日的每一句話、每一個動作、每一副表情。我動彈不得，甚至閉上眼也不能，被迫看著一切絲毫不差地重演。你們熱吻著，交纏著，渾然不知我的存在。」

「夢裡，我知道『他』才是真的，而我…只是個不完整的贋品。就在我即將崩潰之際，忽然又能動了，與此同時，『真正的趙雲』停下了所有的動作，轉頭看向我。你也跟著轉頭，望著我的視線中盡是困惑。」

「『你究竟是誰？』，你們異口同聲地問我，然後我便醒了。」

趙雲的聲音很平靜，他很擅長壓抑情緒，自初識起便是如此。他的噩夢裡沒有殺戮，卻比任何噩夢都可怕。馬超一時也不知該怎麼安慰他，只好將環著他腰際的雙臂緊了緊。

「這夢你先前可曾作過？」馬超問道。

趙雲搖頭。

「那麼，應當只是與現實無關的噩夢罷了。雖然很可怕，但醒來就沒事了。」馬超疼惜地握住趙雲的手。「你是我的雲雲，世上不會再有另一個趙雲，這點是毋庸置疑的。別想了，睡吧！」

「你先睡吧！我再坐一會。」趙雲仍然顯得心事重重，看來馬超拙劣的安慰並不見納。

「你一個人不睡覺胡思亂想我實在不放心。」──無效。

「睡飽點兒才能恢復體力。」──無反應。

「不抱著你我睡不著。」──無用。

「你害怕睡著後噩夢會再重現，是嗎？」──趙雲猶豫了一會，點頭承認。

「噩夢最大的好處便是：我們總會醒的，只要醒來就沒事了。我會一直在你身邊陪著你。就算作了噩夢，只要醒來，你便會看見我，而我也只會擁抱你，好嗎？」

馬超柔聲哄勸著，趙雲似乎有些動搖，卻仍然不願回床休息。

「……」

馬超想得到的敦勸言辭都用完了。他忽然想起將趙雲偷出來的那晚，莫名其妙奏效的命令句。小時候他每次不聽話，老爸無技可施時，總會說：

「小超，聽．話。」

說也奇怪，明明滿心不情願，只要老爸一這樣說，馬超就沒法再堅持下去，只能乖乖聽話。是以那晚他無技可施之際，便脫口而出。神奇的是竟然也奏效了。於是馬超再次故技重施：

「雲雲，聽．話。」

趙雲居然便真的乖乖起身，回到床上躺平，雖然蹙著眉，但還是閉上眼，很快便睡著了。

趙雲好不容易睡著之後，馬超自己卻一點睡意也沒有了。趙雲的噩夢確實透著古怪。自己的噩夢已夠令人心煩，趙雲居然也來湊熱鬧…反正睡不著，馬超開始一一回想、檢視他那不斷重播的噩夢中出現的每一項細節。

因為建安特勤隊參與了一場重要演習的緣故，馬超收到父親的死訊已是馬騰故世後一個星期多的事。相依為命的唯一親人走得那麼突然，馬超連哭都哭不出來。整個人渾渾噩噩的，所有的感覺都麻木了。喪事還是靠趙雲幫忙打理的，總算簡單隆重，沒出什麼紕漏。

馬騰的告別式十分冷清。昔日軍中的同僚們以明哲保身為最高指導原則，馬超那些軍銜赫赫的叔伯們一個也沒出現，只有少數幾位還顧念往日情份的派人送了奠儀。馬超既哀痛，又困惑。他不知道為什麼這些曾經與父親交好的人，在父親猝逝後立刻便成了陌路人。除了幾個不常往來的親戚、特勤隊的幾個弟兄之外，只有兩人出現在告別式中：一個是與父親已經許多年不曾來往的韓遂；另一個，則是代表曹操前來致意的曹丕。

  
  


【待續】


	17. Chapter 17

告別式上，曹丕仍然像初次見面時一樣討厭。也許天生對有錢人家的公子哥過敏吧！尤其像他這種高調張揚、頤指氣使的傢伙。馬超和曹丕並不是第一次見面，詳情馬超記不清了，他只記得初次見面便是劍拔弩張，差點和他打起來。曹丕進入告別式場內時，儘管穿著打扮完全挑不出毛病，臉上卻一如先前見到他的寥寥數次那樣，始終帶著睥眤一切的輕蔑冷笑。

這傢伙來做什麼？嘲弄我的喪父之痛嗎？馬超當時煩厭地這麼想著。他甚至有股衝動想直接起身照臉給那個傲慢的紈袴子弟一拳。

曹丕那輕蔑的冷笑很快便消失了──當然不是為了配合告別式的氣氛裝出哀傷肅穆的樣子，馬超這樣的小人物還沒這個資格──在見到為了方便起見直接跪在他身旁，和家屬沒兩樣的趙雲時，曹丕臉上明顯全是妬恨。上完香，連向他這個喪主致意，說句節哀順變之類的客套話也沒有，狠狠瞪了他一眼，便轉身離去了。

先前馬超一直不曾留意這些枝微末節，這段夢境他的注意力都集中在韓遂所說的話，以及父親的死與現實的差異上。此刻他才察覺到，夢裡曹丕很明顯因為趙雲的緣故，對自己抱持強烈恨意……

馬超想到這裡，忍不住轉頭望了望趙雲。他英挺的濃眉緊皺著，又陷入噩夢中了嗎？馬超心疼地摟住他，在他耳邊輕聲說道：「別怕，我在。」無意義地伸手試圖撫平他緊鎖的眉心。

曹丕究竟對他做了什麼？又對我做了什麼？他既然如此恨我，為何直到我偷出了趙雲之後才痛下殺手？他可不像是會好心放我一條生路的性子啊……

接著，他想到今日與韓伯母見面時的情景。韓伯母一見到馬超就哭了，激動得說不出一個字，只是眼淚流個不停，馬超一時也慌了手腳，不知道自己是不是做錯了什麼。韓遂伯父的解釋是因為馬超的容貌和他死去的母親，亦即韓伯母少女時代的摯友非常相似，她想起故去多年的好友，所以一時控制不住情緒。韓伯母後來只得先離開客廳進房去，收拾好情緒才再出來向他們致歉，韓伯父介紹他們時說趙雲是個孤兒，跟馬超是軍中同袍，情同手足，馬騰的告別式上也以子侄身份執禮的。

兩人聞言，忍不住互望了一眼。（原來我/你是孤兒啊……）

有太多問題想問，太多重要的事被迫遺忘…但我們已經重新找到彼此。那些被隱瞞、被刪改的過去，我們也會攜手一一找回的。馬超望著趙雲恢復平靜的睡顏，暗自許下承諾。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「那孩子…真的是小超嗎？我以為就算不死，他也不可能再醒來了！畢竟是那麼嚴重的車禍啊！可是那眉眼，那笑容，和月姊那樣神似……」

韓遂的妻子在床上激動得輾轉反側，又是流淚又是喃喃自語，怎麼也無法成眠。

「他…恐怕既是小超，也不是小超。」韓遂嘆道。

「這話是什麼意思？」韓遂的妻子不明所以地問道。

「老馬他一向立志終老西部邊境，對中央那些人事傾軋、爭權奪利又那麼反感，為什麼你月姊和小超出事之後，他會一改昔日之志，離開西部到都城去，甘心擔任軍火商的走狗，甚至不惜和舊日的戰友決裂，也要為曹氏效命？」

「你說…馬大哥在都城當了軍火商的走狗？那個正直的馬大哥？不可能的……」

「我原本也不相信。但，這是事實。他不惜和我翻臉也不肯回頭，我先前一直不知道為什麼，直到老馬過世前不久，他知道自己命不久矣，決定把當年的真相告訴我，託付我替他照顧小超。」韓遂說到這裡，痛苦地閉上了眼。

「馬大哥做的這一切…是為了救活小超？！可是曹氏區區一個軍火商，何德何能，竟有辦法讓小超起死回生？」韓遂的妻子半信半疑地問道。

「如果真是將重傷的小超救活就好了。」韓遂又嘆了一口氣。「那場車禍，你月姊為了保護小超，當場死亡；小超雖然沒有當場死亡，昏迷指數(1)卻也只有三。我本想，那時他才三歲多，也許孩子比成人的復原機會大些，後來才知道…根本不是那麼回事！」

「你這話是什麼意思？我越聽越不明白了。」

韓遂的妻子一直認為馬騰請調都城只是因為都城的醫療資源遠勝邊境，至於小超後來如何，馬騰在都城做些什麼，丈夫與馬騰又為何決裂，因為丈夫不肯說，她也始終不得而知。

「曹家不僅是國內最大的軍火仲介商，他們也資助軍方做一些極機密的軍武研究。研究的內容及方向都遠遠超過我們的想像。」

「再怎麼厲害的研究，也是針對武器、彈藥、裝甲進行改良吧？這跟小超有什麼關係呢？你別繞圈子了，快說清楚！」韓遂的妻子催著他說出真相。

「不管武器、設備如何精良，發動戰爭、相互廝殺的還是人。廣義來說，人也是武器，或者應該這麼說，人是武器的核心。那些研究的目的之一，便是『製作』具有完美作戰能力的『軍人』。任何武器在他們手上，都能發揮最大的殺傷力。比僅僅提升武器性能，效果更加立竿見影。」

「製作…軍人？『製作』是什麼意思？」韓遂的妻子聽得毛骨悚然。

「『製作』主要分兩部分：身體跟意識。選用適當的遺傳基因，以複製技術製造出體格優越的身體；意識方面，則以一種稱為『夢境學習』的技術為載體植入需要的知識與技能。」

韓遂的妻子思考片刻，大驚失色。

「你的意思是說…我們今天見到的小超是個…是個……」

「是個複製人。」韓遂替妻子說了出口。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) 昏迷指數：醫學上評估病人昏迷程度的指標，現今用的最廣的是格拉斯哥昏迷指數(Glasgow Coma Scale，ＧＣＳ）。昏迷程度以Ｅ（睜眼反應）、Ｖ（說話反應）、Ｍ（運動反應）三者分數加總評估，正常人的昏迷指數是滿分１５分。

輕度昏迷：１３分到１５分。

中度昏迷：９分到１２分。

重度昏迷：３分到８分。最低為３分

昏迷指數３至４分統計上有８５％的機會死亡或成為植物人。


	18. Chapter 18

出了曹丕辦公室，回研究室的路上誰也沒說話。一直到劉曄的研究室門前，賈詡忽然開口。

「能進去參觀一下嗎？」

劉曄聞言不由得一楞，太陽今天打西邊出來嗎？賈詡想參觀別人的研究室？！我遇見偽物了嗎？不過劉曄畢竟是劉曄，隨即會意，滿面堆笑地說道：

「當然！歡迎之至。」

賈詡一進門便大吃一驚：

「你研究室遭小偷了！快檢查一下有沒有丟了什麼貴重物品或研究資料！」

劉曄聞言也跟著緊張了起來：「真的嗎？不會吧…我看看……」大致環視一圈之後才鬆了一口氣：「沒有啊！跟稍早出去時一模一樣。賈博士你真會嚇唬人。」

賈詡扶額：「你研究室一直都是這副德性？萬一真遭了小偷你分辨得出來嗎？」

「這個你放心。我這是亂中有序。（賈詡：最好是！）而且我們這棟大樓研究室多得是，小偷就算摸進我這間，也會以為同夥已經搜括過了而不白花力氣再次翻找的。」劉曄自信滿滿。

「是這樣嗎？」賈詡十分懷疑。

「當然啊！這可不是我自誇。數年前不是就有一次咱們這層樓遭了小偷嗎？大家都損失慘重，只有你跟我啥都沒丟。因為你整夜待在研究室沒回去，我這兒則是他們以為已經偷過了。」劉曄得意洋洋地解釋道。

你得意個毛線啊？！研究室亂得連小偷都以為已經被偷過什麼時候成為值得誇耀的事了？我跟這個世界有這麼脫節嗎？賈詡一邊這麼想著，臉色也顯得陰晴不定。劉曄很豪邁地把一大疊書直接掃到地面，清出椅面請賈詡坐。賈詡本欲說點什麼，想想多半說了也是白說，便也懶得浪費口舌，放棄掙扎直接坐下。

「賈博士想問我什麼呢？」劉曄在自己辦公桌後坐下，好整以暇地問道。

賈詡讚賞地看了劉曄一眼，才慢吞吞地說道：「你實驗室複製生命體的成功率應該不像你對丕少說的那麼差才是。」

劉曄笑了笑，並不正面回答賈詡。「賈博士寧可把自己研究的重大進展埋藏起來也要拒絕丕少，劉曄可是衷心敬佩。」

「少來這一套，我想知道你的理由。」賈詡懶得跟劉曄客套來客套去的繞圈子。

「那麼，作為交換，我能不能也聽聽賈博士的理由呢？」

「行。」賈詡很乾脆地同意了。「我的理由很簡單：若是真的再製作一個完整版的趙雲出來，那個下落不明，不完全的複製品該怎麼辦呢？而且，如果這個趙雲２.０真的和原版趙雲一模一樣，那麼，他必定仍然與我們為敵，費那麼大力氣造個難纏的敵人出來，讓自己陷入危境可不是我的風格。」

劉曄點頭表示贊同，接著，舒服地往椅背一靠，他也說出自己的理由。

「我的理由也差不多…不過主要還是不想惹禍上身。」

複製人研究雖說有軍方默許，雖說在軍方的庇護與曹家的資助下替他多次開了方便法門，繞過了法規限制、避免了輿論抨擊，但，至少就複製趙雲而言，他們不但是公器私用，還在明知本人必定會强烈反對的狀況下硬是複製了他…之後複製品還被偷，至今下落不明，再做新的出來，豈不是令整件事曝光的風險更加提高嗎？這種搬石頭砸自己腳的事他劉曄自然也是不幹的。

「所以，你那邊真的已經能做到完整意識上傳了？」劉曄忍不住再次向賈詡確認。

「說得準確些是『只能』做到完整意識上傳，要挑掉特定部分不上傳還做不到。」而這肯定是曹丕得知意識上傳技術已經研發出來之後會要求的事。賈詡想到就覺得很煩。

「丕少對那個趙雲為何這麼執著？天底下好看的人又不只他一個……」劉曄碎念了起來。

賈詡懶懶地看了他一眼。「趙雲這人，也算得上是萬中無一的人傑…丕少品味確實不差。長得好看卻不柔弱、耿直卻不莽撞、聰明卻不狡詐、出身寒微，面對丕少卻始終不卑不亢……」

「…而且自始至終無視丕少的熱烈追求。」劉曄接口。「搞不好那些都是次要，這個才是主因。你也知道的，丕少從小想得到的東西就非到手不可，即使要付出的代價不成比例，甚至會毀掉那東西也在所不惜。」

「或許是因為他最初，最想得到的東西永遠不可能得到吧……」賈詡嘆道。

「什麼？」

「沒什麼。」賈詡起身結束談話，準備離開。「多謝招待。」臨走之前，他忽然留意到在劉曄雜亂不堪的研究室檔案櫃上有個接近半個人高的大廣口瓶，浸泡在福馬林裡頭赫然是個年僅兩三歲的人類幼兒。

「這個孩子是你早年試驗失敗的紀念嗎？」賈詡隨口問道。

「恰好相反。你甚至可以說這孩子的『成功』是一切的開始。」劉曄話中有話似的，眨眨眼笑道。

「這孩子…的複製品…現在在哪裡？」賈詡被勾起了好奇心，不禁又坐了回去，繼續追問道。

「這個我真不知道。丕少動用了所有能動用的資源人力鋪天蓋地追捕了好一段時日了，到現在也沒抓到人。啊對了，聽說劉氏集團──我另一條道上實力直追曹氏的同宗──也在追捕他，但看來那邊也沒得手。我真不知該感到欣慰還是感到煩惱！」

「他就是馬超！？」賈詡瞪大了眼。

「原版的。」劉曄點頭。「那時夢境學習的研究還是諸葛珪博士主持，你大概還在國外攻讀博士學位，難怪不知道。『他』也接受了最早的夢境學習植入。雖然那時能植入的實在很有限──不得不說，你比諸葛博士更有才能──不過反正三歲幼兒嘛…也不需要植入太多，日後長大慢慢學也行。」

賈詡沉默著，走到那廣口瓶前端詳了許久，喟然道：

「這孩子五官生得很漂亮，長大了想必也不比趙雲遜色太多。」

「那是。我後來見過長大後的馬超和原版的趙雲幾次，站在一起那真是賞心悅目的一對璧人啊！」劉曄誇張地感嘆著。「我們家丕少也俊，但我還是覺得那兩個孩子擺在一起更般配些──現在，當然更是『天造地設』了。」

一直嘻皮笑臉的劉曄說到這裡，很罕見地露出了複雜的表情。

  
  


【待續】


	19. Chapter 19

「你也要辭職啊……」華佗長嘆一口氣，語氣中盡是無奈。

「抱歉，華醫師。」徐庶低下頭。「我當初不過是貪圖這份工作薪資優厚，能讓我苦了一輩子的老母親過上幾天安穩日子。現在母親已經過世，我再也不想繼續這份充滿內疚與無力感的工作了。」

「我明白。有你協助我照顧那孩子這麼長時間，我已經很感激了。」華佗說到這裡，忍不住又嘆了一口氣。「這段時間難為你了。」

徐庶搖了搖頭表示這不算什麼。沉默了片刻，忍不住又問道：「我們，真的能算是『照顧』他嗎？華醫師，我還記得他剛被送來這兒的時候，身上槍傷、爆裂物造成的灼傷和撕裂傷幾乎要了他的命，靠著您的醫術和他自己強烈的求生意志，好不容易熬過最危險的時期，他終於醒來的那一刻剛好是我輪值…您知道嗎？他睜開眼睛的瞬間，我深深覺得…自己真是入對了行。能救活一條珍貴、傑出的生命，所有的辛苦都是值得的！」徐庶說起那如同神蹟般的剎那，依舊是激動不已，彷彿閉上眼還清楚看見趙雲長睫輕眨，慢慢睜開眼的那一幕。

華佗嘆了口氣，將視線移向窗外，說不上為什麼，他忽然覺得不忍心看著這樣的徐庶。

「華醫師，我從來沒有想過，當初以為這輩子做得最對的事，現在卻彷彿是這輩子最大的錯誤，到死也無法原諒自己的錯誤。」徐庶難過地低下了頭。

「孩子，那不能算是你的錯……」

「納粹集中營的守衛，」徐庶提高音量，打斷了華佗蒼白無力的安慰。「也只是盡忠職守，聽命行事而已，不是嗎？」

「…你接下來有什麼打算？需要我替你寫推薦信，或是介紹工作的話……」

以華佗的名氣和地位，拿到他的推薦信，想進入國內任何醫療院所工作都不是問題，這是他能給徐庶最有力的協助了。

然而徐庶只是微笑著搖了搖頭，婉拒了華佗的好意。

「華醫師願意替我寫推薦信甚至介紹工作，我真的受寵若驚。但，我──至少短期內──不會再做醫療相關的工作，您的好意我心領了。」

「那真是醫療界的巨大損失了。」華佗苦笑。「哪天你想通了，願意重操舊業的話，隨時聯繫我。好嗎？」

徐庶點頭，起身準備離開。

「很高興能和您共事這麼長時間，謝謝您長久以來對我以及先母的關照。」

徐庶說完，誠懇地深深一鞠躬，轉身離開了華佗的辦公室。他的背影已經消失在門後許久，華佗仍然呆望著辦公室的門。

徐庶所說的「錯誤」，其實真要說，華佗的責任更大些。趙雲醒來後，他們很快便看出曹丕和趙雲的互動十分微妙：趙雲一醒來，華佗便依照曹丕的交代第一時間通知了他；曹丕果然也第一時間帶著狂喜的心情衝了過來。然而因為插管的緣故還不能說話的趙雲，對此卻只是疲倦地閉上眼，直到會客時間結束，華佗把還硬賴著不走的曹丕轟出加護病房為止，他都不曾看曹丕一眼。而在趙雲狀況略微好轉，拔掉管子能夠說話後，他只問了曹丕一個問題：

「馬超呢？他在哪裡？」

曹丕聽了，臉上討好的笑容瞬間消失得無影無蹤，下一秒，他勃然大怒地對著趙雲大吼道：

「馬超？你心裡就只記著馬超？！我曹丕外貌、學問、才能、家世、對你的用心…哪一點不如那傢伙？你為什麼就只記著他？他有什麼好！」

激動之餘，曹丕抓著他傷後消瘦了許多的肩膀大力搖晃，牽動了傷口。趙雲重傷未癒，自然無力掙脫曹丕的鉗制，然而儘管疼得皺起了眉，他卻一聲不吭，面對曹丕的怒火也毫不畏懼，只是再次閉上雙眼，漠然以對。

「睜開眼看著我！你看看我啊！我哪裡不如他？就因為我認識你比他晚？為什麼不肯接受我？為什麼？！」

曹丕歇斯底里地嚷道。徐庶和華佗怕他一個不慎加重了趙雲的傷勢，只得上前硬是把他架開。

「趙雲，你從來就不肯好好看看我！為什麼？」曹丕奮力掙扎著，一邊不甘心地嘶吼道。

也許是曹丕語氣中的不甘心打動了趙雲吧？他真的睜開眼，凝視了曹丕許久。他的目光中不帶任何情緒，沒有預設立場，清澈澄明的雙眼如其所願，直直望向曹丕。諷刺的是，這令曹丕夢寐以求的凝望卻似有千鈞之重，壓得他幾乎喘不過氣；又像兩把利刃，直接穿透了曹丕的重重偽裝。從來驕傲、任性、目空一切的他，怎麼也想不到，在趙雲平靜的注視下，自己竟會生出自慚形穢這種本以為今生絕無可能體驗到的感覺，而那種什麼也無從掩飾，一切都無所遁形的恐懼，更令他罕有地怯懦了。

就在曹丕覺得自己就要忍不住逃出病房之際，趙雲別過頭，重新閉上了雙眼。

「道不同，不相為謀。」他說道──這是他對曹丕說的最後一句話。

華佗本以為曹丕聽了又會再次暴跳如雷，沒想到他呆立原地許久，最後僅是自嘲般咧嘴一笑，像個被徹底擊潰的拳手那樣，疲倦而頹喪地轉身離去。

那個場景大概是華佗和徐庶見過最悲哀、最絕望的一幕了。他們知道，趙雲將沒有機會逃離曹丕以包括自己在內的一切熔鑄而成的牢籠；而曹丕則註定追逐一個永遠不會回望他的身影，賠上一切，直至萬刧不復。

在那之後，趙雲逐漸康復，轉到了普通病房。曹丕仍然日日前去探望，但趙雲不是在睡覺，便是望著窗外的天空發呆，他一次也沒再望向曹丕，也不曾再開口對他說過任何一個字。他是個友善合作的好病患，也是個寧折不彎，絕不屈從的倔強囚犯。傷勢大致痊癒之後他自然想盡辦法「越獄」，也試著打聽馬超的下落，不過「越獄」的嘗試在曹丕派人滴水不漏地看守下成為了徒勞；他能接觸到的人對馬超乃至整個建安特勤隊的一切全都一無所知，關於建安特勤隊的消息也全都被封鎖。趙雲與劉氏集團的關係雖然幸運地沒有曝光，但他現在完全無法與外界聯繫，也無法靠劉氏集團的力量脫身。

在所有趙雲想得到的嘗試全都無果之後，他變得更沉默了。每天除了在一本從不離身的記事本上振筆疾書之外，他什麼事也不做。曹丕來看望他時，他總是抱著膝蓋蜷縮著坐在床上，彷彿這樣便能將包指曹丕在內的整個世界隔絕在外一樣。無論曹丕如何討好他、哄勸他、甚至刻意激怒他，趙雲全都漠然以對，沒有任何回應。

曹丕的耐性快用完了。他開始認真考慮，既然無論如何都得不到他的心，不如退而求其次，用點手段得到那副自己作夢也想占有的，誘人的軀體。

不能令他愛我，那便令他恨我吧！這樣，他心裡便有我了。

與曹丕做下這個決定大約同時，趙雲也完成了所有準備工作，他最後的行動即將開始。

  
  


【待續】


	20. Chapter 20

那夜徐庶巡房時，趙雲叫住了他。

「睡不著嗎？要不要拿安眠藥給你？」徐庶問道。

趙雲搖了搖頭表示不需要。接著，拿出他從不離身的記事本，交給徐庶。徐庶嚇了一跳，一時竟不知該不該接過。

「我想請你替我暫時保管一陣子。」趙雲微笑著提出了請求。

「我？我可以嗎…為什麼是我？要保管多久？」

徐庶有些慌亂起來。他在這裡工作一直十分小心，刻意不捲入任何與自身業務內容無關的事，結果他工作環境中最大的矛盾、殺傷力最強的未爆彈居然直接找上了他。

「多久…」趙雲歪著頭想了想。「我也不能肯定。應該…不會超過一個月我想。我有些事想做，屆時不方便帶在身上，想來想去，只能拜託你。」他望著徐庶，眼神誠摯。

徐庶是想接下的，然而，儘管同情趙雲的處境，但母親的安危……

見徐庶一直猶豫著不肯接下，趙雲也不再勉強，他失望地將記事本收了起來。看著他失望的模樣，徐庶感到十分歉疚。為了減輕心中的歉疚感，他提議道：

「先收在你的軍隊背包裡怎麼樣？」

「我的背包？」趙雲眼睛一亮。「能還我嗎？我還以為……」還以為所有的東西都被曹丕沒收了。

「槍械等武器是不可能了，但若只是個空背包我想應該沒關係吧……」徐庶說道。「丕少本想拿走，但華醫師覺得這樣你未免也太可憐了。跟丕少吵了一架，最後丕少讓步，把裡頭的東西清空，但空背包留了下來。我待會拿來給你吧！」

趙雲聽了顯得十分高興，連連道謝。拿回一個空背包也令他這麼喜出望外，徐庶不禁替他感到難過起來。

徐庶並不知道趙雲曾經為了好玩，和馬超兩個改造過自己的背包。因此他們兩個的背包比一般的多了一個隱密的夾層。只要沒被發現，他就不用赤手空拳行動了！是以儘管只是「空」背包，他仍然高興不已。

徐庶很快拿來了他的背包。趙雲感激涕零地接過，一直到徐庶離開為止，趙雲都死抱著他的背包不放，似乎真是愛不釋手呢…徐庶這麼想著，搖了搖頭，走出了趙雲的病房。

趙雲耐心地等到徐庶的腳步聲消失後，才用被子遮擋著，小心打開了那個秘密夾層。他在裡面藏了一把軍用摺刀。

…似乎還有？

趙雲掏了一會，掏出了一個平安符，還有一張紙條。

雲雲：

這次任務你得平安回來，我有重要的事要說。欸，寫下來才發現好像在立flag是怎樣…✕的反正你不知道何時才會發現，我直說也沒差，表示這真的不是立flag，真的。你一定要平安回來。

我愛你。

超 

「馬超你這個笨蛋……」

趙雲喃喃低語，他深呼吸了幾口，想讓自己平靜下來，然而直到他關了燈，在籠罩一切的黑暗中，一滴淚仍然不爭氣地落了下來。

他有沒有成功撤出？他的傷勢怎麼樣了？他…還活著嗎？

超超你等我，我要聽你親口說。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

徐庶收拾完所有的東西，最後一次到病房裡去，坐在病床邊，向趙雲告別。

「對不起。」他說道。「我是個懦夫，沒有你那樣的勇氣與決心。現在我要離開了，以後應該也沒有機會再見面。希望…你可以早日解脫。」

徐庶坐了好一會兒，望著趙雲再也不會睜開的雙眼許久，許多回憶湧上心頭。如果能夠重來一次，他一定會盡全力幫助趙雲逃出去！

只可惜，一切都太遲了。

他湊到趙雲耳邊，將聲音壓得極低：

「我媽媽已經過世了，我現在再也沒有什麼需要顧慮，你放心，雖然遲了許久，我一定會替你送到。」

深吸一口氣，徐庶站了起來，最後看了趙雲一眼，終於轉身，永遠離開了這個加護病房。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「又被他們逃了？」

夏侯蘭才剛進門，正埋首文件中的諸葛亮頭也不抬，便直接說出他正準備報告的進展，夏侯蘭不禁一楞。諸葛亮是鬼嗎？

「我這是疑問句。」

諸葛亮等了一會兒，沒等到夏侯蘭的回答，只好抬起頭，看著夏侯蘭補充說明。

「呃，啊！對不起…是的，又被他們逃了。」夏侯蘭慌忙答道。

「嗯，知道了。謝謝你。」

諸葛亮的語氣十分平淡，就像一切完全依照他預先寫好的劇本發展一般。說完，他又要回到手頭的工作上，夏侯蘭鼓起勇氣問道：

「小雲和馬超聯手擊退曹氏的人也就算了，對我們的人怎麼也一樣痛下殺手？這不是很奇怪嗎？還有，失手了這麼多次，諸葛你怎麼一點也不生氣？」

「技不如人，這也是沒辦法的事。」諸葛亮答道。「他們還是持續往西部邊境移動嗎？」

「是的。」

「很好。」諸葛亮顯得很滿意的樣子。夏侯蘭大惑不解，又不知道該不該問。諸葛亮笑了笑，不等他問便直接回答。「能帶回小雲自然最好，但我派人追捕他們還有另一個目的──逼馬超去投靠他父親的故友。」

「咦？？」夏侯蘭更不明白了。

「馬騰死前曾試圖和劉氏集團接觸過，他應該是因為某種原因和曹氏鬧翻了，因此希望借助我們劉氏的力量自保。作為交換，他願意提供曹氏在軍備升級採購案中曹氏收取鉅額回扣的犯罪證據。」

「只可惜，曹氏動作比馬騰更快。他還來不及與我們搭上線便死於非命。不過根據小雲最後一次傳回來的消息，馬騰死前曾和他多年未曾往來的舊友見過一次面。」

「說到小雲！」夏侯蘭突然激動了起來。「我們租用來和小雲傳遞訊息的保險箱，今天有人存了東西進去！」

「是什麼？」

「小雲的特勤隊背包。」

  
  


【待續】


	21. Chapter 21

「你說什麼？」諸葛亮站了起来，臉上少有地露出了訝異的表情。

「小雲的特勤隊背包是一位名叫徐庶的先生寄存的。他說有人請他幫忙把背包送過去。但他並不認識託他幫忙的人，裡面有什麼他也不清楚。」夏侯蘭說道。「那位徐先生該說是熱心過頭還是傻呢…什麼都不知道也敢替人遞送背包…要是裡面裝了海洛英磚他可是要被槍斃的！」

「所以那是謊話。」諸葛亮不耐煩地說道。「小雲的背包在哪裡？」

「還在保險箱裡，我怎麼想都覺得不對勁，小雲人明明跟著馬超往西部邊境去了，為何會在這時候派了個不相干的人來寄放背包？近來咱們跟曹氏關係特別緊張，所以我沒敢領出來。」夏侯蘭停頓了一會兒，又補上一句：「銀行的管理人員用Ｘ光機掃過，不是爆裂物。」

諸葛亮讚許地點點頭。

「待會我和老大報告一聲，你和我們一塊兒去看那背包裡究竟有什麼吧！」

「那，那個徐先生……」

「派人找到他，將他請過來。注意別傷了他，畢竟他是替小雲做事…從他嘴裡也許能問出點什麼來。動作要快，別讓曹氏的人搶先了。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「又被他們逃了？！」曹丕拍桌。

「他們兩個聯手，確實不易對付。」司馬懿無奈。「加上丕少你明令不得傷了載體，那些人出手有顧忌，給了他們可乘之機。」

聽見司馬懿說「他們兩個聯手」便一肚子火的曹丕煩躁地嚷道：「我的人除了我自己，誰也不准傷他一根汗毛！你別再想勸我讓步。」

司馬懿心中暗暗嘆氣，他哪裡不明白這話又是曹丕在虛張聲勢呢？雖不是謊言，但他們彼此都心知肚明，不敢傷到載體，主要還是因為賈劉二人明確拒絕了曹丕再複製的要求。趙雲靠機器維持的「生命」已到了極限，那個載體是曹丕僅有最後一搏的機會了。不過，司馬懿畢竟是司馬懿，表面上仍是平靜如常。一點情緒波動都看不出來。

「馬超他們現在在哪裡？」曹丕又問道。

「確實行蹤沒法掌握，不過大致上似乎一直朝西部邊境移動，也許打算偷渡出境，或……」

「或是投靠故人？」曹丕挑眉。「就是那個叫韓遂的吧？他是什麼背景？意向如何？」

「他和曹董曾是同窗，又是馬騰摯友，一直自外於中央的人事傾軋，在西北軍區這個最辛苦、最沒油水的位置也能安之若素這麼多年，恐怕也非易與之輩。至於意向…目前他尚未表態。我個人推測他幫馬超的可能性比較大。」

「是幫『馬超』？還是幫『馬超和趙雲』？」曹丕問道。

司馬懿笑了笑。「丕少果然睿智。我已派人和韓遂接觸，估計這兩日便會有結果。」

「雖然讓馬超再度安然脫身實在不甘心……」曹丕咬著牙，恨恨地又捶了一下桌子。「但無論如何，先把『他』奪回來再說。」語畢，他疲倦地靠在椅背上。「還有其他事嗎？」

司馬懿答道：「還有一件小事。照顧趙雲的護理師中，最資深的徐庶前兩天離職了。」

「照顧他的人流動率一直很高不是嗎？這麼小的事你們處理就好了，不用連這種事也跟我報告。」曹丕不耐煩地表示。

「不過，有人看見他帶走了趙雲的軍用背包。」司馬懿慢呑吞地說道。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「小超應該…不知道這些吧？」韓遂的妻子遲疑了許久才問道。

「那孩子什麼也不知道。老馬為了讓那孩子能像普通人一般擁有平凡幸福的人生而隱瞞了一切。為了怕他發現真相，寧可中斷馬家世代良將的光榮傳統，硬是不讓他報考軍官學校。小超這孩子個性也倔，不讓他做軍官，他便去當大頭兵，還進了建安特勤隊！」

韓遂說到這裡，和妻子相視苦笑。哪裡不好去，偏選了最苦、最難、最危險的建安特勤隊！

「我們…要告訴他這些嗎？」韓遂的妻子問道。「還有和小超一起的，那個叫趙雲的孩子，又是什麼來歴？」

韓遂並沒有回答妻子的諸多提問，反而拋出了更難以抉擇的問題。「他們是一路躲過曹氏和劉氏兩方勢力追殺來到這裡的。目的是希望我能幫助他們偷渡出境；然而前幾天，那兩個陣營也已經分別派人和我聯繫了。」

「這究竟是怎麼回事？！」韓遂的妻子大驚失色。「他們兩個年紀輕輕怎麼就惹上這麼大的麻煩？」

「詳情我也還不清楚，那兩方的人透露的訊息很明顯有所保留。他們兩邊真正爭奪的是那個名叫趙雲的孩子。小超應該是為了幫那孩子逃離那兩方勢力的追捕被牽連進來的。」

「我們把那孩子交出去，小超是不是就能平安無事了？」韓遂的妻子又問道。

「兩個陣營都是這麼承諾的。問題是，不管交給哪一方，我們同時也得罪了另一方。何況他們的承諾事後究竟作不作數也是個問題。」

「那麼，幫他們偷渡出境？」

「那樣我們便和小超現在一樣，一口氣得罪完曹劉兩大陣營了。」韓遂又嘆了一口氣。「我們現在是進退維谷。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

因為怎麼也睡不著，起床倒水喝的馬超在門外恰巧聽見了曹劉兩家分別和韓遂接觸，以馬超的人身安全為代價，要求韓氏夫婦交出趙雲。他等了一會兒，韓氏夫婦沒再開口，想是難以抉擇吧？馬超輕手輕腳地回到房中，趙雲仍然熟睡著，只是眉頭又皺了起來。馬超想起在曹氏保險庫裡第一次見到他的時候。他那時睡得要比現在安詳多了。

如果，我不曾喚醒他……

如果，我那時沒把他帶走，是不是他就能平靜安穩地過每一天？我是不是做錯了？我該怎麼做才對？

  
  


【待續】


	22. Chapter 22

馬超凝望著趙雲那好看的臉許久，終於下定決心，俯身將自己的唇覆上他的。

醒來吧！我的睡美人。

他的唇甜美一如第一次吻他之時，馬超忘情地吻著，幾乎忘了原本的目的，直到趙雲緩緩睜開眼看著他，馬超才如夢初醒般放開了趙雲。

「怎麼了？」

被馬超突如其來的吻弄醒的趙雲並未生氣，只是帶著些許迷糊，微笑著問道。

馬超將他不小心聽見的一切告訴了趙雲。「我們連夜離開吧！趁著韓遂伯父還沒有決定把你交給誰之前。」

趙雲思索片刻，忽然問道：「曹氏和劉氏兩方為什麼要爭奪我？劉氏並不知道要你竊取的特殊載體便是我，他們追殺你，呃，我們，要的應該是那載體而非我才是；另一方面，原本我和你都是建安特勤隊隊員，和曹氏並無瓜葛，為什麼我會被關在曹氏的豪宅保險庫裡？曹氏又為什麼非抓我回去不可？」

「劉氏集團的動機我並不了解，曹氏那邊──準確說來應該是曹丕──的理由我倒是知道。」馬超輕撫著趙雲近乎無瑕的臉龐笑道。「因為曹丕那傢伙瘋了一樣地愛上了你。」

「我？」趙雲這下完全清醒了。「怎麼會？為什麼是我？我和他曾經有過什麼淵源嗎？」

馬超聳聳肩表示他也不明白。

「只能說，愛情是不講道理的。我的夢裡頭，他曾出現在我老爸的告別式上。他看著你的目光十分熱切，看著你身旁的我時則恨不得當場除之而後快。我猜測他在導致我們分別的那次任務之後，不知透過什麼管道俘虜甚至改造了你，還搞了認主的機制，打算令你百分之百為他所有……」

趙雲的臉色變得很難看：「我是個活生生的人，又不是物品！」

「也許有錢有勢的富家少爺習慣了想要的沒有到不了手的吧！所以不擇手段也要得到你。沒想到卻被我無意中捷足先登了。」馬超說到這件事還是很想笑。

「你笑什麼？！」趙雲瞪著憋笑的馬超斥道。

「確實沒什麼好笑。我幹這一行，本就是靠竊取他人珍寶討生活的。」馬超不知想到了什麼，臉上的笑意消失得無影無蹤。「我方才看著你眉頭緊鎖的睡顏，想到我第一次，呃，在保險庫中和你的『初遇』。你那時睡得那麼無憂無慮…也許，我當初不該喚醒你的，你便不用經歷這許多辛苦，依照原訂計劃認曹丕作主人，日子過得單純安穩。他不惜如此大費周章也想得到你，應該…會對你很好很好的……」

「我說了，我是個活生生的人，不是物品。」趙雲的語氣非常冷峻，馬超有些愕然地望向他。「不管是愛我、為我好還是別的什麼更加冠冕堂皇的理由，都不能合理化這些安排全都無視我個人意願的本質！」

「……」

「從離開那個保險庫起，你一直都尊重我的選擇，我們一路歷盡艱險來到這裡，為什麼現在你卻回頭去學那曹丕？！」

「我……」

「我有權利，也有能力決定什麼對我是最好的！」趙雲越說越激動。「就算你是主人，也請不要擅自單方面替我決定！」

「說得好！」

房間的門被一腳踢開，兩個衛兵持刀抵著韓遂夫婦脖頸，另外兩人隨後跟了進來，手上的槍對準了他們兩人。他們反射性伸手去抓武器，立刻被喝止了。

「不准動！」

韓遂的侍衛官被收買了，因此他們才渾然不覺有人潛入。

「我們的人已將這屋子團團包圍，別作無謂的抵抗。」那人說道。

「面向牆站好！雙手舉高！」領頭的喝道。兩人只得依言照做。

兩名衛兵上前逮捕兩人，那領頭的出言警告他們：「不想害死韓上校夫婦就給我老實點！」

不想這話一出，韓遂的妻子看了丈夫一眼，竟自行朝刀刃撞去！韓遂用頭向後一撞，同時飛足踢向恰巧站在他身前的那名衛兵，場面登時大亂，韓遂大喊：

「快走！」

說時遲，那時快，那領頭的一槍射穿了韓遂的心臟，門口和窗邊全都是對準馬超和趙雲的槍口。

插翅難飛。

馬超看了看趙雲，心想，大不了死在一塊兒！正要動手，卻聽趙雲一聲斷喝：

「都別動！」

他手上的獵刀刀尖赫然對準自己的心臟部位。在場所有人全都停下了動作。

「雲雲！」馬超情急之下，在眾多敵人面前直接喊出兩人私底下使用的暱稱也不管了。「你做什麼？！」

「你們是曹氏的人吧？」趙雲問道。

「是的。」那領頭的很乾脆地承認了。「別作無謂掙扎，你們逃不了的。」他生怕趙雲受任何一點傷，回去曹丕又不知道要怎麼樣震怒，然而這份擔憂被對方察覺就不用玩了。他只能竭力掩飾自己的緊張。

「曹丕要的是完整、活生生的趙雲，對吧？」

趙雲厲聲說道。他凌厲的目光環視全場，最後停在那領頭的身上。嘍囉們驚慌失措，面面相覷，全都不知該如何是好，只得也看向那領頭的。那領頭的張了張口，卻沒發出聲音。好像還在猶豫。趙雲觀察力何等敏銳，答案顯然是肯定的。

馬超想開口，趙雲用手勢制止了他。

「讓馬超安全離開。否則你們只能帶我的屍首回去覆命。」

他平靜地說道。那領頭的還想說什麼，趙雲手上的獵刀刀尖已刺破了胸前肌膚，上衣前襟立即暈染出一朵血花。那領頭的知道趙雲說得出，做得到，連忙下令：

「…讓馬超離開。」

「不！」馬超咆哮道。「你給我住手！」說著便要撲上去，大不了同歸於盡，我絕不把你交給任何人！

「你才給我住手！」趙雲一聲大吼，馬超終於停下。

「你個專闖空門的笨賊！除了偷東西你還懂什麼？看在你好歹是我的主人份上替你闢條活路，少給我不知好歹！拎著你的背包現在立刻滾！再不走，劉氏的人也該到了……」

趙雲故意狠狠痛罵馬超，馬超愕然望向他。卻見他眼神中全無怒意，清亮的眼中依舊閃爍著對自己的眷戀。馬超一尋思便明白了。

「好，我走。」

  
  


【待續】


	23. Chapter 23

馬超走到角落拎起他的特勤隊背包，大踏步從門口離開，經過趙雲面前時，他最後一次望向趙雲。

（等我。）

馬超無聲地對他說道。趙雲對他眨了眨眼。馬超知道，趙雲要自己先保住性命，必要時尋求劉氏幫助，再一次將他偷回來。

雲雲，等我。我是你從不失手的神偷馬超。能偷你一次，便能偷第二次、第三次。無論需要偷多少次──誰都不能阻擋我，誰也不能從我身邊奪走你。

趙雲站在韓宅門口，目送著馬超的身影消失在路的那一頭，確定馬超已平安脫身之後才放下獵刀，束手就擒。那領頭的留下幾人善後，自己則帶著其餘的人押送趙雲回Ｗ市。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

Ｗ市立銀行貴賓室內。

韓遂夫婦遇害的消息讓劉氏上下有些措手不及，因此劉備帶著諸葛亮和夏侯蘭領出趙雲的背包，已是數日之後的事了。望著那略顯破舊的背包，眾人內心俱是百感交集。沉默許久，始終沒有人有勇氣打開它。最後還是劉備輕輕嘆了口氣。伸手打開了背包。

裡面只有一本密密麻麻寫滿了字的記事本。是趙雲的字跡沒錯。

「寄存背包的那位徐先生找著了嗎？」劉備一面翻看一面問道。

「昨天深夜找到了。曹氏似乎想殺他滅口，三爺出手救下了，不過他傷勢不輕，現在人還在醫院裡。三爺派了兄弟保護著。」夏侯蘭答道。

諸葛亮的手機突然響了。來電號碼顯示隱藏，諸葛亮卻像早就知道來電者是誰一般迫不及待接起。

「我是馬超。」對方報上姓名。

「我知道。」諸葛亮答道。

「能否見面談？是關於趙雲的事。時間地點你們選。」

「你現在人在哪裡？」

「我還要兩日左右才能回到Ｗ市。」馬超說道。「但越快越好。需要的話我……」

「不，你還是小心些。這樣吧！兩日後的中午，在漢中區的Ｓ醫院五樓的自費特等病房見面。」諸葛亮沉吟了一會兒，又補上一句：「注意安全。」

「謝謝，我會的。那，到時見。」馬超掛斷了電話。諸葛亮看了看投來詢問目光的劉備與夏侯蘭兩人，微微一笑。

「是馬超。他要求見面談。」接著卻又斂起了笑容。「小雲現在恐怕在曹氏手裡。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

徐庶昏昏沉沉地醒來，發現自己正躺在醫院的病床上。一隻眼睛腫得睜不開，頭也痛得要命。他用睜得開的那隻眼睛艱難地環顧四周。這是間設備豪華的單人病房。在離病床不遠處，只見一個膚色黝黑的壯碩大漢坐在病房的沙發上打瞌睡。徐庶費力地試圖起身，弄出的聲響吵醒了那個打瞌睡的壯漢。他立刻起身過來查看徐庶的狀況。

「你醒了。」

那壯漢說話聲音中氣十足，雖然他並未刻意提高音量，卻已讓徐庶感到耳朵微微生疼。

「是您救了我吧？真不知道該怎麼感謝您才好…我叫徐庶，怎麼稱呼您？」

「張飛。」張飛報上姓名之後，想了想又補充道：「我大哥劉備派弟兄們在全城四處找你，就怕你讓曹氏的人給幹掉。你身手不怎麼樣，膽子倒是不小，幸好我及時趕到。要不，你現在已經沒命了。」

「劉備…你們…是劉氏集團？！你們為什麼要救我？」徐庶驚訝不已，自己怎麼才出了狼窩，又踩進了鱷魚潭！

「你還真的什麼都不知道就幫人運送東西啊……」張飛驚奇地看著他。「你這已經不是膽大而是蠢了你知道嗎？」

見徐庶還是一臉迷茫，張飛只得繼續解釋道：「你替人寄存了一個背包在Ｗ市銀的保險箱吧？」徐庶點頭。「能自那個保險箱取東西出來的，一個是趙雲，另一個便是我大哥。」

徐庶呆呆地聽著，一個字也說不出來。趙雲竟是混黑道的幫派份子？！那副外表、氣質、溫煦的微笑、誠摯的眼神…怎麼可能會是道上兄弟？！

徐庶替他送這背包時自以為已有了覺悟，自己或許從此再也與平靜生活無緣；但，不僅是曹氏集團派人差點要了他的命，現在連黑道的劉氏都扯進來了！這讓一向獨善其身，不問世事的徐庶委實有些適應不良。

「反正，你現在也不適合四處亂跑。我們會派人保護你。你的頭讓襲擊你的殺手砸破了，昏睡了一整天。醫生說你有點腦震盪，最好住院觀察兩天。其餘的皮肉傷醫院也替你處理了，應當沒有大礙。你先安心養傷，需要什麼就說一聲，我們都會幫你辦妥。」

「為什麼…對我這麼好？」徐庶聽完，呆了好半晌，才楞楞地問道。

「你冒著生命危險幫那小子送背包回來給我們，就算你根本不知道自己可能要賠上性命，這份恩情我們絕不會忘記！」

張飛這句話說得慷慨激昂，徐庶感動之餘，耳朵卻也不免被他洪鐘般的音量震得嗡嗡作響，比方才感覺更疼了。

「趙雲那小子現在在哪裡？他還好嗎？你怎麼認識他的？」

張飛等了一會，見徐庶沒有其他問題要問了，終是忍不住打聽起趙雲的現況。他滿心期待著徐庶說他安然無恙，夏侯蘭那小子不是說看見趙雲和馬超一起行動嗎？誰知徐庶低下了頭，一副既內疚又悲傷的樣子。

「趙雲他…在無間地獄裡，求生不得，求死不能。」

  
  


【待續】


	24. Chapter 24

在韓宅時雖然靠著趙雲以性命相脅得以逃脫，但依照曹丕對自己的恨意以及曹氏一貫的行事風格，馬超自然不會天真到認為曹氏的殺手會就此放過自己。因此為了隱藏行蹤，他回到Ｗ市的時間拖長了數日。最後一段路程，馬超摸上一輛貨車，藏身在堆積如山的雜物之間跟著混進城去。路途中他百無聊賴地翻著自己的背包，裡面除了他隨身的槍、子彈和一把軍用摺刀之外，就是那本磚頭似的《魔山》，以及夾在裡面那張略微泛黃的合照。

一樣一樣檢視過之後（除了照片，馬超不想因此亂了方寸），他忽然想起他為了好玩而改裝的夾層。當年我藏了些什麽進去呢？馬超好奇地掏了掏。

一個廟裡求來的平安符，兩塊狗牌(1)──是趙雲的。

趙雲的狗牌！

馬超掏出他至今仍當作護身符一般隨身攜帶的，自己的狗牌比對了一番：材質、形狀、大小、資料格式等全都一致，只是趙雲狗牌上的二維碼掃瞄後系統顯示access denied，不像馬超自己的，系統會顯示出他在軍中的所有記錄。

但，至少是access denied，存取被拒，而非查無此人。終於！除了對他人沒有任何說服力的夢境之外有了物證！他確實是我的隊友……

然而…他的狗牌為何會都藏在我背包的夾層裡？馬超的另一塊狗牌在（被迫）退伍時依規定繳回給軍方了，所以手邊只剩一塊。若趙雲在官方記錄中被視為陣亡，我替他帶回（或被交付）的狗牌也只會有一塊才是。另一塊為什麼也在我的背包裡？我從曹氏保險庫中偷出他時他連衣服都沒有，這必定是我和他前一次分別之前放進來的！

雲雲，你當時究竟想告訴我什麼呢？

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

馬超到達Ｓ醫院的時間比約定的早了十分鐘，夏侯蘭早已經在病房門口等候了。他一眼便認出了馬超，當即迎上前去，招呼他到病房內稍坐。他走進病房內，看見一隻眼睛還有些瘀青腫脹，頭上裹著紗布的徐庶坐在病床上正在讀一本書。他本以為約在病房見面只是為了掩人耳目，沒想到約定的會面地點居然真有個傷患住著，不禁有些愕然地看向夏侯蘭。

「這位是徐庶。他替小…替趙雲將他的特勤隊背包送回來給我們，遭到曹氏的追殺，現在由我們保護。他曾經是負責照顧趙雲的護理師。」

「『送回來給你們』？！」馬超挑眉。

「小雲和我都是劉氏集團的老大劉備先生收養的孤兒。」夏侯蘭解釋道。

「什……」馬超下巴差點合不上，還以為自己聽錯了；徐庶則一臉「原來如此」的表情。

「說來話長，待會等他們來了再詳細解釋。」夏侯蘭向馬超介紹完徐庶的來歷後，又轉向徐庶續道：「這位是馬超……」正不知該怎麼介紹下去，徐庶接口道：

「原來你就是馬超。久仰。」

「你知道我？」馬超有些意外。

「嗯。一提起你的名字，丕少…呃，曹丕便會大發脾氣，你的名字幾乎可說是禁語；偏偏趙雲脫離險境後開口第一句話便是問你在哪裡……」徐庶說到這裡，露出了苦笑。馬超忙不迭打斷他：

「等一下，趙雲他怎麼了？他和我分開時還好好的啊！這才幾天怎麼就……」

「幾天？」徐庶大惑不解。「你在說什麼呢？趙雲只靠機器勉強維持生命徵象已經超過一年了，怎麼可能幾天前才跟你分開？」

「這是怎麼回事？」馬超和徐庶一齊看向夏侯蘭，異口同聲地問道。

「我……」夏侯蘭張口結舌，他也答不出來。所幸這時病房的門適時被敲響，劉備、張飛和諸葛亮到了。

「事情有點複雜，並且其中有許多未解的謎團。我們和你一樣抱持著滿腹疑問，因此今日乘著這個機會，乾脆把所有相關的人聚在一塊兒，將各自所知的拼湊起來。」諸葛亮替眾人一一引見之後看著馬超說道。

「既然是馬先生主動提出見面，請你先說說你想和我們談什麼吧！」劉備看著馬超溫和地笑了笑。

「另外，也請解釋為何當初欺騙我們，明明成功偷出了特殊載體卻謊稱未能得手，私吞標的物又騙取尾款，馬先生先前的行事風格可不是這樣。」諸葛亮補上一句。

「我找你們談，是希望借助你們的力量，幫助我再一次把趙雲…偷出來。」

「再一次？」徐庶問道。諸葛亮打了個手勢，請他稍安勿躁。

「那時騙了你們，我很抱歉。」馬超很乾脆地低頭致歉。「雲…趙雲他，讓曹丕的人帶走了──用來交換我這條爛命……」他慘然一笑，續道。「他答應會等我的！但，他也許等不了太久…曹丕那個瘋子，不知道會怎麼對待他……」馬超握緊了拳頭，竭力壓抑住激動的情緒。

「也就是說，所謂的『特殊載體』便是小…便是趙雲，對吧？」諸葛亮確認道。

馬超點頭。「我說了謊，沒把他交給你們，是因為他不願意。」他把自己當初如何潛入曹宅、如何發現趙雲、一直到在韓宅遇襲的經過全說了出來。「他被我喚醒前的記憶全沒了，所以他才不願意讓我將他交給你們吧！他說他不想再住保險庫……」馬超深呼吸了幾口，才繼續說下去。

「不只是他，我的記憶也亂七八糟的，我猜在我被以那該死的ＰＴＳＤ為由關在醫院裡接受治療時，我的記憶也被刪改過。」

「自他失蹤之後，我們便一直在追查他的下落。當然，我們也一直持續觀察你，希望能從你那裡找到一些線索。」劉備說道。「因此，我們也早就注意到你傷癒出院之後便似乎完全忘了小雲的事。」

「劉先生，你們也想救回他吧？」馬超急切地說道。「我本無意與你們為敵，先前的事我很抱歉，把他救出來之後，你們想怎麼處置我都行。」

「你們究竟在說什麼？」徐庶困惑地問道。「難道世上有兩個趙雲？」

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) 狗牌（dog tag），即軍人身份確認牌、兵籍牌，因其外形常被戲稱為「狗牌」。其目的是為了便於對傷亡的士兵進行身份的鑑別，和獲取諸如血型、預防接種史及宗教信仰等必需的醫療相關基本資訊。通常用不易磨損及腐蝕的金屬製成。或者易於分成兩份，上面各有同一份訊息；或者直接使用兩塊標籤牌。參考資料：<http://blog.udn.com/mobile/hsr123/23637658>


	25. Chapter 25

兩個趙雲！

馬超想起了趙雲的那個噩夢，一陣暈眩，面色一下子變得很難看。

難道…我們的噩夢…都是真的……

馬超眼前彷彿又看見趙雲抱著膝蓋，孤獨蜷縮在黑暗中的情景。如果這是真的，他…他們，不，我們，該如何自處？我又該怎麼面對他，不，他們？

「馬先生？馬先生？你還好吧？」

見馬超對自己一句無心之言的反應這麼大，徐庶有些慌亂起來。

「你的臉色很不好，要不，先休息會兒再繼續？」夏侯蘭建議道。

「不，不需要。」

馬超口裡拒絕著，然而實際上他的體力早已到了極限。這段時間以來，他不是為了躲避追捕而不敢睡熟，便是因為那個噩夢的糾纏而睡意全失。自那日韓遂夫婦死在自己面前，趙雲又用自己換他安全脫身以來，他完全無法入睡，到現在已整整四日未曾闔眼。

「馬先生，你真的不休息一會嗎？你看起來很疲倦。」徐庶小心地問道。

「真的不用。」馬超強笑道。「趙雲他在等我，我不想浪費時間。」不管總共有幾個趙雲，那個用自己的人身自由換我活命的趙雲在等我，這是毫無疑問的；我無論如何…絕不能辜負他。

劉備和諸葛亮對望了一眼，接著，劉備對張飛做了個手勢。張飛會意，悄悄移動到馬超身後。諸葛亮一邊繼續問他趙雲被帶走當日的細節，分散他的注意力。疲憊已極的馬超果然已無力分神注意一直未曾開口的張飛。

張飛相準部位，在馬超後頸不輕不重地一擊，他便軟軟地倒了下去。

「不愧是三爺！馬超竟然毫無還手之力！」

那可是馬超啊！夏侯蘭邊幫忙把馬超搬到沙發上邊讚嘆。他親眼見過馬超一個人收拾掉一批冒進的殺手，對馬超的身手印象深刻。不想今日張飛竟然一下手刀就制服了他。

「和我厲不厲害一點關係也沒有。這小子原本就已經要撐不住了。」張飛不高興地說道。雖是情況需要不得不然，他還是很討厭乘人不備偷襲。

「益德你別氣悶了。」劉備拍拍他的肩膀。「馬超已經疲倦到你能輕鬆一擊放倒的地步，不強迫他休息，去了也救不出小雲，只能送死。讓他去送死，小雲知道了會怪我們的。」

劉備說著說著，鼻頭一酸，眼眶也跟著紅了。

「呃……」

徐庶還是一頭霧水，猶豫著不知該從何問起。

「徐先生，馬先生體力已經到了極限，為了省下重複說明的工夫，等他稍微恢復體力，清醒過來的時候，我們再一起把真相拼湊出來，好嗎？」

諸葛亮聲音中帶著些許歉意，禮貌地徵求徐庶同意。徐庶無奈，只得暫時按下滿腹的疑問，等馬超醒來。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

趙雲是在韓氏夫婦命喪黃泉的隔日深夜被帶回到Ｗ市的。當他被押送進曹氏企業總部的大門時，興奮得夜不成寐的曹丕已經在大廳不耐煩地來回踱步了一個鐘頭。本就該完全屬於他的美人兒終於要回到他的身邊，接下來只要將趙雲先前認馬超為主的記憶抹去，改認自己為主便行了。他向賈詡再三確認過，認主程序是可以改寫的。

「不過，如果『載體』跟原來的趙雲一樣意志堅定，寧折不彎的話，效果會不會打折扣就很難說了。」賈詡是這麼說的。

「順便把『主人的味道』從檸檬乳酪塔換成葡萄慕斯。」曹丕要求道。他本來就喜歡葡萄慕斯遠勝檸檬乳酪塔，一想到檸檬乳酪塔是連結到馬超的味道他就更難以忍受。

「我拒絕。」

賈詡對檸檬乳酪塔口味這個設定毫無道理、超乎想像的堅持，死也不肯讓步。

「你！」曹丕氣極了。

「丕少，我認為您取代馬超與檸檬乳酪塔口味的連結會比另外建立葡萄慕斯的連結要好。」司馬懿看不下去，只好出來打圓場。「在載體的腦海中留下馬超獨有的連結恐怕不妥。」賈詡脾氣古怪，他堅持的事連曹操都拿他沒輒，他的才能和掌握的關鍵技術又沒有第二個人能替代，還是想辦法使曹丕讓步比較實在。

儘管很不高興，曹丕只能心不甘情不願地接受。

「雲，你總算回來了。」

曹丕終於見到他朝思暮想的人，本想立刻撲上去緊緊擁抱他。然而趙雲，就像他不會再醒來的原型當初那般，只是冷淡地別過頭，閉上了眼。

多麼巧奪天工的複製呵！和原版的你一模一樣，依舊連看我一眼都不肯。曹丕雖然失望，卻沒有像平常那樣大發脾氣，反而露出了笑容──一抹殘酷而缺乏溫度的笑容。

意志堅定，寧折不彎？那麼，只要毀掉那個你所堅持的信念就行了吧？

你是我的，趙雲。你必須是我的，而且只能是我的。

「為了歡迎你回來，我帶你去見一個人。」曹丕用一種溫柔甜蜜的語氣對趙雲說道。

「我很累，改天吧！」趙雲冷冷答道。一來他對於曹丕的任何邀請都沒有興趣；二來，一路風塵僕僕、馬不停蹄地趕路，他也確實是累了。

「我並不是在徵求你的意見，並且你也沒有拒絕我的權利。」

曹丕上前，伸手鉗住趙雲那弧度完美的下巴，硬逼他面向自己。

「睜開你的眼睛，好好看著你未來的主人。」

曹丕的聲音依舊溫柔甜蜜，聽在耳裡卻令人不寒而慄。

趙雲掙了一下，沒掙脫，乾脆來個充耳不聞。

「睜開眼看著我！」曹丕突然大吼。

趙雲終於睜開眼，燦若流星的雙眸直直盯著曹丕。「離我遠一點。」

趙雲哪趙雲…你那我終日夢想著一親芳澤的雙唇，為何對我說出的話總是如此無情呢？曹丕悲哀地笑了笑。

「這麼漂亮的嘴，說出來的話偏偏這麼不中聽。」

曹丕埋怨著，手上加勁，將趙雲拉近自己，張口吻住。說不出中聽的話那便別說了。

他的嘴唇就像想像中一樣甜…嘶！……

下身傳來一陣劇痛，趙雲毫不留情地給了曹丕重要部位一腳，霸道探入他口中的舌也被狠力咬破，血的腥甜氣味瀰漫口中。他不得不放開了趙雲。

「離我遠一點。」趙雲平靜地重複道。

  
  


【待續】


	26. Chapter 26

要不是手被銬住，趙雲還會再免費奉送曹丕幾記重拳。除了馬超之外，他一直都不曾和任何人如此親暱，即使是他的主人馬超，這樣無預警地貼近騷擾通常也得換來一頓暴揍，何況曹丕對他而言根本是個陌生人。另一方面，除了反射性地想把他踢遠點，趙雲也想測試測試曹丕是否真如他和馬超先前所猜測那般，不敢/不捨得傷他一根汗毛。

對曹丕毫不留情使用暴力的趙雲自然立刻被押送他回來的人一湧而上制住了。曹丕雖吃了痛，卻並不十分生氣，「他的」趙雲一直是這麼悍然不肯低頭的。面前拒人於千里之外的美人的確和即將留不住的那人毫無二致。想到這一點，曹丕再次露出了笑容。

「退下吧！我没事，不要傷了他。」

制住趙雲的眾人得令立即放開趙雲，退到一旁。趙雲一邊整理自己有些凌亂的衣衫，一邊表情木然地站了起來。儘管容顏帶著幾分憔悴，他依舊挺直腰桿，無所畏懼。

曹丕心想，趙雲的一身傲骨或許和他的俊美一樣，是寫在基因裡的。他不知饜足地看著趙雲的一舉手、一投足，那麼頑強不屈，卻又那麼好看。

「走。我帶你去看那人。」

曹丕不管趙雲願意與否，抓著他的手臂硬是拖著他走向電梯。

曹丕的手機突然響了。

他看了看來電顯示──大半夜的敢打電話打擾他丕少的人得很有種才行──好吧！的確是曹丕認識的人裡頭最有種的──他老爹曹操。

曹丕臉色鐵青地放開趙雲，走到一旁去接起電話。趙雲不知道曹丕和誰說了些什麼（他也沒有興趣），只見曹丕的臉色越來越難看，雖然他始終隱忍著沒發作。

曹丕匆匆掛了電話，將手下叫了過來。

「家裡有急事讓我回去一趟。帶他到我的休息室去先安頓著。替我好生照顧。沒有我的允許不准讓他離開休息室。」他交代完後又轉向趙雲，十分遺憾地說道：

「今夜不能陪你了。你先好好休息，明日我再帶你去見『他』。」

趙雲聽他這麼說，雖然外表看來和先前一樣冷淡，毫無反應，心裡卻委實大大鬆了一口氣。一來總算能暫時擺脫這個老愛靠他極近，令他煩躁不已的傢伙；二來，儘管並不知道曹丕要帶他去見誰，趙雲心裡卻有股莫名的強烈抗拒感。也許是因為曹丕眼中那近乎瘋狂、好似將要毀滅一切的偏執令他覺得不安；也許是曹丕刻意做出的溫柔甜蜜令他感到危險；也許…也許是別的什麼原因，什麼都好。總之，趙雲不想見那個人。他有種預感，那人會徹底毀滅他僅有的一切。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「不！雲雲！不要！」馬超又一次嘶吼著從噩夢中驚醒。

日已偏西。病房裡所有人都注視著他。他困惑地看了看四周，楞了兩秒才想起自己身在何處。✕的我什麼時候睡過去的！後頸隱約還有些疼…馬超急忙欲起身，被張飛按住了。

「你體力嚴重透支，先躺著吧！」張飛說道。

「是你偷襲我的吧？」馬超怒氣沖沖。「要不我怎會莫名其妙倒下？你們不肯幫忙便罷，使陰招暗算我對你們有何好處？這算什麼？！」他又開始掙扎著要起身：「趙雲他…他落入曹丕手裡這麼多天了…我沒那麼多時間跟你們耗！放開我！」

「你需要休息。連我這麼明顯的偷襲都防不了，去也是送死！」張飛斥道。馬超卻恍若未聞，依舊掙扎著。

「馬超，聽．話。」諸葛亮突然說出這句哄小孩似的，咒語一般的話。說也奇怪，馬超真的停止了掙扎，乖乖躺了回去。

夏侯蘭默默遞了面紙過去。馬超這才注意到，那個失去趙雲的噩夢又令他臉上爬滿了淚。他尷尬地抹了抹臉，同時注意到諸葛亮的神情變得十分凝重。

「小時我老爸哄不住我的時候總是這麼說。」馬超訥訥說道，企圖掩飾自己的窘迫。「很奇怪，只要他這句話一出口，我不知怎地便沒辦法再跟老爸唱反調。」

「好玩的是，後來把趙雲偷了出來，他硬是不肯配合的時候，我脫口而出這麼說。居然也能奏效。」馬超邊說邊笑。

「不過，我很尊重他的，這麼讓他聽話也就兩次。都是為了他好！」

馬超見其他人都沒有笑，尤其是諸葛亮，臉上表情比剛才更加凝重了，還以為他們懷疑自己用這句「咒語」控制趙雲，是以急忙為自己澄清。

「先前說過，雲…趙雲他被那曹丕植入了個認主人的奇怪程序。我偷出他那時機緣巧合成了他的主人。真要隨自己高興控制他的話我大可以用主人身份壓他。但我沒有！我…我對他…現在在這世上他只有我，我也只有他，我絕不會逼迫他做違背自己意願的事！」

「好了好了，何必這麼激動呢？我們並沒有不相信你。」

劉備有些哭笑不得地安撫馬超。在劉備以眼神示意後，諸葛亮再次開口。

「先說結論。劉氏集團會全力協助你。條件是你得在最短時間內把自己的狀況調整好。白白派人送死的事我們不做。」諸葛亮說到這裡，看了馬超一眼。馬超忙不迭點頭答應。

「既然決定合作，那麼接下來我們會提供目前針對趙雲…以及你，馬先生，目前已掌握的全部資訊，為了成功救出…救出『趙雲』，希望你和徐先生也能將你們所知的告訴我們。」

「叫我馬超就行了。」馬超說道。諸葛亮點了點頭。

「雖然『趙雲』身陷險境，不過我研判曹丕出於某種顧慮並不會傷害他──至少肉體上不會讓他受傷。這一點可以放心。」

徐庶聽到這裡，儘管難以相信，但差不多能夠確定的確有兩個趙雲同時「活」在世上了。他接口道：

「他們不會讓你們說的那個趙雲受任何一點傷的。因為我照顧過的那個趙雲，華醫師說，就算繼續截肢截到跟人彘沒兩樣，維生系統也只能再讓他撐兩個月……」

「他…他…一直在接受截肢手術？！」夏侯蘭失聲叫道。

「因為只靠儀器維持心肺循環的狀況下，肢體末端灌流量不足，時間長了便容易壞死。我離職前不久，他最後一根指頭才截掉。」徐庶說到這裡，難過地低下了頭。

「真的有兩個趙雲？！」馬超激動得又想跳起來，被張飛再次按回沙發上。

諸葛亮點頭。「並且，『馬超』恐怕也不只一個。」

  
  


【待續】


	27. Chapter 27

馬超聽了諸葛亮的話，整個人頓覺如墮冰窖。全身發冷的他，忽然明白趙雲為什麼當時會臉色煞白，抱著膝蓋，整個人蜷縮成一團。

我是原版，還是複製版？我是被剽竊，還是剽竊了「馬超」的一切屬性特質？

「…不對，你怎麼知道？你怎麼確定這世上不只一個馬超？」馬超急切地問道。他知道諸葛亮沒有必要編謊話嚇唬他，如果趙雲能被複製，他馬超自然也可能。但是他怎麼知道？他又開始劇烈掙扎著想起來。

「我的父親名叫諸葛珪。」諸葛亮沒有直接回答馬超，反倒忽然介紹起自己的身家來。「他曾經是軍方的研究人員，『夢境學習』研究計畫的第一位主持人。」

「夢境學習！趙雲他說他接受過夢境學習，他所知的一切，都是在睡夢中，以這個方式灌輸到他腦中的。可是我……」馬超說到這裡，被諸葛亮打斷了。

「這世上第一個接受夢境學習技術灌輸知識的人應該是我。」諸葛亮說道。「我的父親用我來測試夢境學習的效能，並據以改進。因為當時我年紀很小，偶然在儀器密閉式的空間裡醒來後害怕得大哭，之後再也不願意配合。我的父親便在夢境學習的內容裡加了一項暗示──那句讓你和『趙雲』都會莫名其妙乖乖配合的『咒語』。這項設定因為意外地好用，之後便一直沒有拿掉。只要做過夢境學習，對這句『咒語』就很難有抵抗力。」諸葛亮解釋道。

諸葛亮說完，病房裡陷入了一陣沉默。或許是察覺到氣氛過於凝重，他開口打破沉默，故作輕鬆地說道：

「其實夢境學習很有效率，我許多知識技能都是這麼學來的。」

夏侯蘭聞言忍不住心想， 難怪他總覺得諸葛亮擅長的知識技術多得不可思議，跟鬼一樣。

「你…會怨恨你父親嗎？」張飛忍不住問道。「拿你當實驗對象。」

「我不知道。」諸葛亮聳聳肩。

「不知道？」眾人齊聲問道。

「我的父親後來『意外』墜樓身亡。」諸葛亮的聲音裡不帶一絲感情，只在「意外」兩字略微加重了語氣。「在我大約十歲左右的時候。」

「也就是說，我跟小雲在漢中區街頭遇見你的時候，你父親已經死了？」夏侯蘭問道。

「嗯。我父親死了，母親帶著我改嫁。繼父覺得我太聰明，懂得太多，不像個正常孩子。或許是出於恐懼吧！他會為了任何雞毛蒜皮的小事毫無節制地揍我。我覺得再這樣下去我會被他打死。所以便逃離那個家了。」

諸葛亮敘述事情的口吻平淡到就像說的是別人的故事一般，讓馬超聽得頭皮發麻。

「因為一開始不熟悉街頭流浪生活的規則，難免吃虧。有一次我不小心惹上一點麻煩，恰好被小雲和小蘭碰上了，他們便救下了我。我們便是這麼認識的。」諸葛亮輕描淡寫地補充道。

「什麼『一點麻煩』？！你差點就死在那群傢伙手上耶！」夏侯蘭忍不住嚷道。

「我的事不是重點。」諸葛亮表示。「至少這部分不是。總之中間經歷了一些不重要的事，後來遇上劉先生，他覺得我們不能老在街上晃蕩，收養了我們，逼我們去上學念書，他說這樣我們長大了才能回歸正常社會，過普通人的生活──雖然說，現在我們過的好像也不算是普通人的生活就是了。」

「所以…你們其實不是黑幫？」徐庶問道。

「也不能說不是。」張飛說道。「漢中區嘛…不違法犯紀無法生存。不過這裡的好處是拳頭的用處還夠大。拳頭就能解決的事，其實還是相對簡單的。需要用頭腦的事就靠諸葛亮。」

「那趙雲……」馬超想問什麼。張飛沒等他問出口便先回答了。

「趙雲這小子，算是文武全才。打架一流，腦子也靈光。雖然說偷東西不如夏侯厲害，鬥智當然也鬥不過諸葛。」張飛說道。「就是那張臉生得太漂亮，不是有句話叫那啥…紅顏薄命嗎？」

馬超聽了這句話差點沒摔下沙發。徐庶更是哈哈大笑，連疑似面癱的諸葛亮都露出了微笑。

「說什麼呢！二爺的臉才是紅色的，小雲的臉明明白皙得很。而且，讓小雲聽見三爺你說他漂亮，一定撲上來揍你！」夏侯蘭抗議道。

「二弟他…倒是真的薄命。」劉備嘆了口氣。才輕鬆了些的氣氛又沉重了起來。「罷了，不提他的事。咱們今天重點是小雲。」

「等會！我不是要問這個！」馬超急了。「那句咒語曹丕知道的話，雲雲…趙雲不就得任他為所欲為？」

「大概不會。」諸葛亮說道。「據我所知，我的父親並沒有留下任何關於這句暗示的記錄，要逆向工程(1)出來幾乎不可能。繼任的主持人很可能根本不知道。要不，也不用搞什麼認主程序出來。」

「可是，我老爸知道這句暗示。對吧？為什麼我老爸會知道？」

馬超喃喃自語。他想到他死於車禍的母親。如果當時自己才三歲，恐怕……

「我是複製品，對吧？」

馬超說完，陡然脫力，癱在沙發上。其餘的人同情地望著他，一時不知道該說什麼才好。

「你的狀況和趙雲還是不太一樣的。」還是諸葛亮勉強打破了沉默。「說得準確一些，世上應該不曾『同時存在』兩個馬超。你的父親沒有必要在兒子健康存活的狀態下複製另一個出來。但小雲……」

「有什麼不一樣？曹丕也是因為趙雲，曾經和我一起待在建安特勤隊的那個趙雲已經…所以才像我老爸一樣，想辦法複製出和我一起逃亡多時的那個趙雲，不是嗎？」馬超反駁道。「我想知道，雲…趙雲他失蹤之後，發生了什麼事？為什麼會落到要靠機器維持生命的地步？」

徐庶正猶豫著要不要開口，劉備先說話了。

「我們照時間先後把所有的事理清楚吧！」劉備說話的聲音溫和得讓人無法想像他就是國內黑道最大山頭的首腦。「我認為這事並不只是你和小雲兩個被複製這麼簡單。你的父親、韓遂夫婦、以及諸葛亮父親的死恐怕都牽涉在內。」

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) 逆向工程：Reverse Engineering。又稱反向工程，即對一專案目標產品進行逆向分析及研究，從而演繹並得出該產品的處理流程、組織結構、功能效能規格等設計要素，以製作出類似產品。


	28. Chapter 28

「趙雲他從軍，是為了替我搜集軍方進行非法試驗，以及與軍火商勾結的證據。」劉備悲憤地嘆了一口氣。「我二弟名叫關羽，曾是空軍王牌飛行員。在試飛向Ｗ國採購的Ｆ－２２０戰鬥機時疑似因為軍火商與Ｗ國的生產單位中飽私囊，在機體製造上偷工減料產生致命缺陷而導致他墜機身亡。那件事當時一度鬧得很大，也許你們還有些印象。」

「趙雲他從軍，也是為了我。」諸葛亮仍舊表情木然，只有眼中閃過一絲自責。「我父親諸葛珪的死，我幾乎可以確定並不是意外。只是沒有證據。我父親很怕高，平時根本不會上頂樓天台，一個靠近天台圍欄會腳軟的人，我實在很難相信他會倚靠著損壞的圍欄想事情而失足墜樓。我知道，那是因為他不願意主持軍火商曹氏資助進行的違法意識操控研究，還對他們放話要把一切公諸於世。」

諸葛亮說到這裡，也像劉備那樣嘆了口氣，卻不像劉備為發生在關羽身上的悲劇那樣悲憤交加，這一聲嘆息，聽在馬超耳裡更像是為他父親居然做出放話威脅這等不智之舉而感到扼腕。

「可是…若要搜集這個層級的犯罪證據，不是應該考軍官學校進入軍官系統嗎？跟我一樣當大頭兵有什麼用呢？」馬超問道。

「你已經說出答案了，小子。」張飛輕輕拍了拍馬超的腦袋。

「啊？」

「我們用了些手段，讓小雲和你在新訓時便分在同一個班。」劉備微笑。

「我？！接近我有什麼用，我不也就是個大頭兵嗎……」馬超說到這裡才反應過來。「你們是說…我老爸他…他……」

「你的父親馬騰，據信多年來一直替曹氏集團和軍方高層牽線，協助曹氏拓展軍中的人脈。」劉備說道。

「不可能！我老爸他不是那樣的人！他不貪錢、不爭位，有什麼理由要這麼做？！」馬超大吼。

「他不貪錢、不爭位，可他愛他兒子。他不願意接受他唯一的兒子如同摯愛的妻子一般回天乏術。」諸葛亮平靜地答道。

「原來…這便是『魔山』。」馬超笑得如同父親當年那般絕望。停頓了好一會，又頹然道：「沒想到趙雲他…原來不是真心和我結交……」

今天被告知的每一件事，對馬超而言都太震撼，太殘酷，太難以承受了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

曹丕一踏進家門，首先見到的卻不是父親，而是父親最為信賴倚仗的夏侯惇伯父，他獨自坐在客廳裡，臉色十分凝重。

「惇叔您怎麼來了？我爸他人呢？」

「你幹的好事，你爸他收到消息，半夜急忙把我叫過來商量怎麼收拾殘局！氣得他頭痛的老毛病又發作，剛才折騰了半天，好不容易剛睡下，你媽現在正親自照顧著。」夏侯惇沒好氣地說道。

「惇叔，我做什麼了？」

「你為了把那個叫趙雲的小子弄到手，都幹了些什麼，你不會以為我和你爸真的都蒙在鼓裡吧？」夏侯惇看了看曹丕。「那小子確實是個人才，若肯為我們所用，對曹氏集團不啻如虎添翼。因此，只要不危及公司、家族的存續，我們便睜一隻眼，閉一隻眼，放手讓你去搞。結果呢？」

「……」曹丕握緊了拳頭，低下頭不說話。

「那小子耿直倔強，不肯屈服，這可以不怪你。你擅自動用我們和軍方合作開發的關鍵技術，再做出一個趙雲，行啊！能成功的話，倒也是個辦法。結果呢？」

「……」

「『趙雲』竟讓人偷了！追回失物本來無可厚非；竊賊正好是馬騰他兒子，也怪不得你。但是你動韓遂夫婦幹什麼？馬騰究竟將他手上握有的證據藏在哪裡，到現在都還找不到，韓遂是我們僅有的突破口你知道嗎？若不是為了那些關鍵證據，我們要弄死馬超那小子還不容易？！」

「……」

「最糟糕的是，我們先前為了西部邊境軍備汰換的標案，和韓遂頻繁來往了好一段時間。現在他們夫婦死得這麼不明不白，中央那群高階將領會怎麼想？我們曹氏集團的軍火生意還要不要做下去了？！」

「那是個意外！」曹丕忍不住為自己分辯。「據回報，韓遂的妻子是自己撞向抵住脖子的刀刃；韓遂則是一片混亂中不慎中彈……」眼見夏侯惇臉色越來越難看，曹丕深吸一口氣，重新開口：

「惇叔，韓遂夫婦的事您怪我，我也無法推托；但事情已經發生了，您再罵我也改變不了事實。所幸『趙雲』已帶回──只可惜馬超沒死，還是讓他逃了。」

「他要真的已經死在你手上，不只你爸，我都要頭痛了！」夏侯惇罵道。「馬騰死前說過，只要他兒子一死，便會有人將所有證據公諸於世。你是真忘了還是選擇性忽略啊？！對馬超的所有追殺先給我停下！這幾日好好替韓遂夫婦的事善後。知不知道？」

「知道了。」

  
☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐   
  


趙雲被帶進曹丕辦公室後頭特地闢建改裝的一間房間後，押送他過來的人便退了出去，把門從外頭鎖上了。房裡除了淋浴間有個成年人無法鑽過的氣窗外，便沒有其他出口了。反正趙雲本也沒急著脫逃。等馬超來了，和他裡應外合，脫逃機會才大。若是貿然行動失敗，讓曹丕進一步加強戒備，徒增脫身難度絕對是不智的。

趙雲仔細沖了個澡，披了浴袍，坐在房裡那張雙人大床上，一邊用毛巾擦乾濕漉漉的長髮，一邊試著在腦海裡整理到目前為止發生的一切。曹丕緊盯著他的目光熱切而專注，就像鎖定獵物的飢餓猛獸──趙雲光是回想都覺得壓力很大，是足能引發戰鬥或逃跑反應(1)的強烈程度。偏偏他既不能戰鬥，也沒法逃跑，壓力就更大了。

……所謂「瘋狂愛上我」的曹丕，他所愛的是「趙雲」，還是「將趙雲據為己有」呢？

他不禁想起馬超凝望著自己的雙眼。馬超的目光同樣熱切而專注，卻不像曹丕那般充滿侵略性和控制欲，帶有一種不惜玉石俱焚、同歸於盡的瘋狂；馬超看著自己時，眼神中更多的是寵溺與依戀，那是一種寧可自己粉身碎骨，也要護他周全的決絕。

這算是「愛」的不同表現形式嗎？趙雲一邊思考著，耳邊彷彿還聽見曹丕咆哮著：「睜開眼看著我！」

趙雲無奈苦笑。然而下一秒，他卻如遭雷殛般呆住了。

「他是我創造的，就該完完全全屬於我！他不需要擁有多餘的認知，不需要認識、記得其他人！」

他赫然發現，夢裡吼出這句話，強橫結束爭辯的人，正是曹丕。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) 戰鬥或逃跑反應（Fight-or-flight response），1929年美國生理學家懷特．坎農（Walter Cannon）所創，其發現生物經一系列的神經和腺體反應而引發應激，使軀體做好防禦、掙扎或者逃跑的準備。


	29. Chapter 29

「我想，即使一開始接近你是有目的的，後來的情誼卻必定假不了。」見馬超一副深受打擊的模樣，徐庶想了想，開口說道。

「我能相信你的話嗎？別安慰我了。」馬超用雙手掩住了臉。「這二十餘年的人生中，究竟有什麼是真的？我能相信什麼？這副身體，是用別人的基因複製的；腦中的認知和記憶是被植入、被簒改過的；唯一的親人什麼也不告訴我；現在，連最好的朋友…最重要的人，也不是真心和我在一起的！我他✕像隻馬戲團的猴子一樣，讓所有人耍弄著玩，真好玩！哈哈哈……」

「我說的是事實。」徐庶繼續說道。「如果趙雲接近你只是為了取得情報，調查犯罪證據，他接受曹丕的追求不是更容易達到目的嗎？如果他只是要利用你，何必替你擋子彈？他醒來開口第一句話為何是問你的下落？」

「小雲對你是真心的！確定你什麼也不知情之後，你都不知道他有多高興！」夏侯蘭接口。

「我先前就說他這性子做不了臥底，他偏不聽。結果果然不出我所料。最後為了你，他整個人都搭進去了，你小子倒好，現在居然懷疑他的真心！」張飛更是激動了起來。

「三弟你小聲點！」劉備趕忙制止他。

「退一萬步說，就算小雲對你真有可懷疑之處，『特殊載體』對你的心總無可質疑了吧？」諸葛亮說道。

馬超想起夢裡無聲說著「我愛你」的趙雲臉上的笑容；逼著自己穿上唯一一件防彈背心時他說「不要死」那略帶沙啞的聲音；用性命換自己脫身時眼中的不捨……

「你們說得對，是我想岔了。」馬超雙手用力揉了揉臉，然後放下。「雲…趙雲他還等著我再一次把他偷出去。我沒有時間消沉。」

「接下來請徐先生告訴我們，趙雲是怎麼落到僅靠維生裝置苟延殘喘的。可以嗎？」

劉備看向徐庶。徐庶點頭，開始講述後來發生的事。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

趙雲取回他的背包後，過了幾天，某個夜裡巡房時他又找上了我。

「徐哥，我有件事想拜託你。」趙雲拉住了我。

「什麼事你說說看，能幫的我就幫。」

「要是我哪天不行了，你能幫我把我的背包交給我的家人嗎？」

「你傷都好得差不多了，怎麼會不行呢？你還要逃？」

「徐哥，我總不能讓人一輩子關在這兒。要是有機會，我自然要試──不過，他們看得那麼緊，不知道什麼時候才會有機會。」他笑了笑，又繼續說道：「人總有萬一，我在這兒沒什麼人能託付，只好求你了。」

「這……」

我猶豫了起來，趙雲滿臉期待地望著我。

「好吧！」

我實在沒法抵抗他那滿是期望的眼神。反正他的請求，說起來也就像簽器官捐贈同意書那樣，不知哪一天才會用上。只是替他送還背包給家人，不是通風報信，而且還是在他「不行了」之後…我便答應了。

我知道你們心裡也許都在笑我膽小如鼠。但我媽一個人辛辛苦苦拉拔我長大，我出了事，剩她一個人又老又病，怎麼活下去？為了讓我媽安享晚年，我一點風險也不想冒。

只是我沒有想到，那一天這麼快就到了。

那是趙雲拜託我這事幾天後。丕少那日來看望趙雲時便顯得有些心神不寧，前兩日他都沒出現，我想大概是急著確定趙雲有沒有逃掉吧？從監視攝影畫面上看見他進趙雲病房之後，華醫師嘆了口氣，搖搖頭說道：「這麼互相折磨下去有完沒完！」接著也回他辦公室去了。

事情是怎麼發生的我們沒人看清楚。先前丕少每次來，趙雲醒著，便坐在窗邊望著天空發呆；睡著了，那便是一直睡下去。不管是哪種狀況，兩人都沒有什麼互動。所以久了，我們也習慣忙碌之餘偶爾瞄一眼畫面而已。

等我注意到時，趙雲已和丕少扭打了起來。

丕少自然不是建安特勤隊出身的趙雲的對手，趙雲他不知怎麼藏的，身上居然有把軍用摺刀！他三兩下便用那把摺刀抵住丕少的喉嚨。看來他打算以丕少當作人質，想辦法脫逃。

這的確是個有效的大絕招，趙雲他也幾乎成功了。

只是，沒有人想到，丕少那日身上居然帶了枝麻醉針，還混了强效的催情藥進去──事後華醫師化驗的時候是這麼說的。趙雲差一點就脫逃成功了──如果他在最後選擇一刀割斷丕少的喉嚨而不是放了他，丕少也許便沒有機會把那針注射到趙雲的身體裡……

趙雲知道自己中了暗算，沒機會逃掉時曾想自我了斷…但…那管亂七八糟的混合藥物沒給他這個機會，趙雲在不到一分鐘內便連抓住刀的力氣都沒有，軟軟地倒了下去。

我這才發現，原來丕少那天是打算硬來！我緊急打給華醫師叫他回來，但丕少早有準備，已派人把唯一有辦法，敢阻止他的華醫師拖住了。

我猶豫了好一會，才決定前去阻止丕少，這猶豫的幾分鐘，讓我一輩子都不能原諒自己。

為什麼？因為那隨意亂混合的藥引發了強烈過敏反應，等我趕到，丕少也終於發現情況不對時，趙雲已經嚴重休克，連呼吸心跳都沒有了。

丕少不肯放棄，讓我們接力替趙雲做ＣＰＲ足足三個小時，肋骨都壓斷了好幾根！後來替他接上了葉克膜…就這樣一直到現在。

「小雲他這還能算活著嗎？」夏侯蘭哽咽著問道。

「我不知道。我只知道，若他還有意識，現在這樣對他而言應該…和地獄沒有兩樣吧！我沒有能力讓他解脫，只能等到我母親過世之後，替他把背包送回來。」徐庶難過地說道。

「對不起。」徐庶的聲音也沙啞了。他深深一鞠躬，表達心中的歉疚與悔恨。「對了，他把背包託給我時還說，若我有機會見到他的家人，要我替他向你們說聲對不起。」

「至於馬超先生，除了對不起之外，他還說，請你連他那份一起好好活著。他可不想太早在下面見到你。」

徐庶微笑著把趙雲的遺言交代完，所有人的眼眶都紅了。

  
  


【待續】


	30. Chapter 30

噩夢都是真的嗎？趙雲沒有勇氣再想下去。他躺上床，閉上雙眼，強迫自己睡著。必須養足精神，有足夠體力自衛並伺機脫逃。

想是這麼想，因為累極了，確實也睡著了。但趙雲睡得非常不安穩。混亂而絕望的夢境糾纏著，無法脫身。當他終於汗流浹背地從最後一個噩夢中驚醒時，只覺得好像比睡前更筋疲力竭了。

在床上呆坐了一會兒，甩甩頭，讓自己清醒一點，滿身的汗黏膩不堪，還是進淋浴間沖個澡清爽些。從淋浴間小小的氣窗可以看見外頭的天色，似乎已經接近中午了。他走出淋浴間時，看見餐點已經擺在桌上。裡頭會不會加了什麼奇怪的東西呢？他面對著餐盤呆坐了好一會兒，外頭看守的人忍不住開口催他：

「快些吃吧！丕少待會便過來了。」

「誰知道有沒有問題？」那守衛的勸說起了反效果，趙雲雖餓，決定還是不吃了。

「誰敢讓你的早餐出問題啊？」那名守衛哀嚎：「丕少千叮萬囑，不能讓你出任何狀況，我們又不是活膩了嫌命長。那位還躺在樓上呢！」

「你話也太多了！」另一位守衛嚴厲地斥喝道。先前那傢伙果然不敢再作聲。這人陪笑著又勸道：「您應該餓了吧？食材都是純天然有機的，無農藥無污染，絕對沒有問題。」

「剛剛那人說的『那位』是誰？躺在樓上是什麼意思？」

趙雲在意的才不是食材新不新鮮、有不有機，他只抓著方才那人不小心透露的話頭追問。

「這……」那名守衛猶豫著，欲言又止。

「想知道的話就跟我上去見他吧！我的雲。」曹丕的聲音響起，接著，門被打開了。

趙雲烏黑的長髮尚未擦乾，髮梢還在滴著水；身上只披了件略嫌寬鬆的浴袍，腰帶鬆垮垮地繫著，露出線條完美的部份胸腹肌肉，曹丕眼睛都直了。趙雲根本不想理會曹丕，只顧著擦乾頭髮看也不看他，因此好一會兒才察覺對方盯著自己的身體，就差沒滴下口水了。這才趕緊把寬鬆的浴袍裹嚴實，腰帶也重新繫緊。全神戒備地對曹丕怒目而視。

「我不是你的雲。」趙雲冷冷地說道。「請你放尊重些。」

曹丕這才不得不訕訕地收回他飢渴的目光。「我……」

「要去見你說的那人了嗎？」趙雲打斷他直接問道。「若是，請把我的衣服還我。」他注意到昨晚換下來的衣服方才沖完澡出來便已不在房裡了。

曹丕叫了一個手下進來，吩咐了幾句，那人退了出去，不久便帶了套衣服過來。

「你原本穿的那套既破舊又不合身，我讓人扔了。穿這個吧！是照你的尺寸訂製的。」曹丕微笑著，帶著幾分討好的意味。

被扔掉的那套原本是馬超的衣服，馬超身高和趙雲一樣，卻比趙雲壯碩一些，儘管趙雲出了保險庫之後已經結實了許多，然而穿馬超的衣服還是顯得寬鬆。

如果可能的話，趙雲並不想接受曹丕獻的殷勤，他寧可穿馬超寬鬆的舊衣服。不過現在他沒得選。

趙雲接過衣服，等了一會，見曹丕動也不動，只得再次開口：「勞駕外面稍候。」

曹丕把手下趕了出去，自己卻又坐回原處。

「……」

趙雲一時無語。心想，自己見識真是太淺薄了，面前這位曹公子的臉皮厚度完全超越了他的認知。必須用這人能正確理解的方式表達才行。

趙雲斟酌了幾秒，再次開口，一字一字緩慢清楚地說道：

「你．也．給．我．滾．出．去！」

把曹丕踹出去之後，趙雲直到換好衣服前一直忍不住笑。曹丕再次進來時，他眼角的笑意都還來不及完全收起。

曹丕看著他笑意猶存的眉眼，一瞬間猶豫了。他知道幾分鐘後，趙雲便會再也笑不出來。他喜歡看趙雲笑──誰不喜歡呢？如果可以，他也願意用盡一切方法搏君一粲。

然而，再下一秒，趙雲已將笑意斂起，在他面前仍舊回復一貫的冷淡與漠然。

曹丕的猶豫也消失了。

如果他的笑容終究不會為我綻放，那麼，我寧可讓它成為絕響。

華佗去曹家診治曹操了，曹丕帶著戴上口罩，套上隔離衣的趙雲進了加護病房，順便支開了值班護理人員。

趙雲終於見到了「自己」。

「自己」躺在病床上，身上接滿各種維生及監測生命徵象的管線。面容蒼白而浮腫，仔細看，手背側已出現屍斑。

「他是誰？我的雙胞胎兄弟？」

趙雲轉頭，激動地逼問曹丕。他隱約感覺到答案不會這麼美好單純，但仍不免抱著一絲希望。

「你應該也猜到了，我的雲雲。」曹丕的微笑紳士得無以復加。「他是原版，你是他的複製品。由我下令製作，專屬於我的複製品。」

趙雲感到一陣暈眩，幾乎要站不穩。他強自鎮定，雙手緊抓住病床的護欄，他抓得那麼用力，指節都泛白了。

「不可能！這不可能！」他忍不住嚷道。

「怎麼不可能？你難道不知道，複製身體的技術和夢境學習的技術都掌握在曹氏手裡。」曹丕微笑。「和馬超情深義重的是他，不是你！你只是個不完全的複製品。」

「不！怎麼可能？ＣＱＢ……」趙雲才說了ＣＱＢ三個字母，曹丕便不耐煩地打斷了他。

「夢境學習能植入的可不只陳述性記憶(1)啊！」

「我…只是不完全的複製品……」趙雲神情恍惚地喃喃自語。

「是的。你不需要複製他的一切。你不需要那些多餘的認知，不需要認識、記得其他不相干的人。因為你是我製作出來的，只需順服於我的玩物！」曹丕說到這裡，狂妄地大笑起來。

「認清你的身份，你不是馬超掛念的那個趙雲。別再想著逃，想著他會來救你。明白了嗎？」

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) 陳述性記憶：英文作Declarative memory，也稱外顯記憶（Explicit memory），是人類長時記憶形式的一種。它指的是能夠明確想起某個事件或事實的一種記憶。跟它相對的是程序記憶（procedural memory），或是內隱記憶（implicit memory），指關於技術、過程、或「如何做」的記憶。文中的ＣＱＢ格鬥技巧即屬程序記憶的範疇。


	31. Chapter 31

趙雲完全不記得自己是怎麼回到那間囚禁他的房間的。在見過「真正的」趙雲之後，他又被帶到另一個地方去。那裡的人們一直對他說著什麼，還把他放進儀器裡，在裡頭他看不見任何人了，只剩下說話的聲音持續不斷。

但是他一個字也沒聽進去。

他腦海中不斷迴盪著曹丕那透著幾分瘋狂的笑聲，還有他說的話：

「和馬超情深義重的是他，不是你！你只是個不完全的複製品。」「你是我製作出來的，只需順服於我的玩物！」「你不是馬超掛念的那個趙雲。」

噩夢全都是真的。這世間，原來噩夢比現實更現實，現實比噩夢更像噩夢──比噩夢更絕望，因為你無法醒來，永遠身陷其中，不得解脫。

我是不完全的複製品，為了作為曹丕的玩物而被製作出來的。

我誰也不是，什麼也沒有。

接下來的幾日，曹丕一得空便興致勃勃地前來探視趙雲。他這下狠手效果十分顯著──顯著得過了頭──趙雲的傲骨果真被擊得粉碎，他不再反抗，不再疾言厲色，也不再對曹丕動粗。只要曹丕想，他可以對趙雲為所欲為。但無論他和趙雲說什麼，趙雲都恍若未聞，一個人抱膝蜷縮在房間的一角，不哭，不笑，不動，也不說話。曹丕吻他、擁抱他、撫摸他，他都渾然不覺，雖然不反抗，可也沒有任何回應。把他打扮成什麼模樣便什麼模樣，餵他吃喝也會順從地張口，就像個洋娃娃一樣隨他擺弄。

曹丕每日前來，見到的畫面都是一樣：房間裡所有的一切全都和他昨天憤怒挫折地摔門離去時一模一樣，除了他的洋娃娃又回復到抱著膝蓋蜷縮在房間一角的姿態之外，其他的一切，佳肴、美酒、華服、珍寶……不管曹丕帶來什麼給他，趙雲既不看，也不碰，若是完全不管他，他可以整天整天地在同一個角落蜷縮著，不吃不喝不睡也不動，整間屋子裡簡直像是一樣活物也沒有一般。

「我要的不是毫無反應的洋娃娃！我要的是一個活生生的，像我愛著他一樣愛我的趙雲！」曹丕把劉曄和賈詡叫來，氣急敗壞地咆哮道。

「丕少，您這帖藥下得太重了。爛攤子讓我們怎麼收啊……」劉曄無奈攤手。上回也是，這回還是……

「賈博士，你不是說他認主程序重置之後便會乖乖認我為主，千依百順嗎？！」曹丕不理會劉曄，轉而責問賈詡。

「他現在不是已經任丕少你為所欲為了嗎？」賈詡挑眉。

「我要的是會回應，會愛我的！不是一個不會動、不會說話、沒有表情的破爛洋娃娃！」

曹丕火氣更大了。劉曄不禁懷疑，這賈詡真的不是故意挑釁丕少嗎？

「他封閉了自己的心，所以重置有可能是無效的。」

賈詡和曹丕箭拔弩張地對峙了好一會兒，似乎想起曹丕畢竟是研究資助者，他總算勉強開口回答曹丕。

「幫我重新打開他的心。」曹丕不耐地說道。「不計代價。」

「我們可以去看看他嗎？」劉曄問道。

「可以。」

「能觀察他多久？」賈詡又問道。

「愛觀察多久隨便你們！」曹丕心情十分惡劣，甩上門出了會議室。

「丕少小時候一定是那種玩具到他手裡全都活不過三秒的熊孩子。」劉曄嘆息。

「現在還是啊！」賈詡表示。

「賈博士，你很生氣吧？」劉曄嘻皮笑臉問道。

「你不也很生氣嗎？」賈詡挑眉。「你若不生氣，也不會對那熊孩子直接說什麼爛攤子難收拾吧？」

「怎麼說呢……」劉曄又嘆了一口氣。「原版的趙雲他愛怎麼折磨就怎麼折磨。我可以當沒看見，不關我的事；但複製的趙雲就跟我的孩子一樣。我兒子受了委屈、傷了、病了，我自然會生氣。也別光說我。你還不是一樣！」

「所以說不要給實驗動物取名字。取了名字就會有感情。」

賈詡難得幽默一回，劉曄卻不怎麼給面子。

「你如果是想學人家幽默，我勸你一句，人貴自知，每個人都有他不擅長的領域，不要強求。」劉曄語重心長地表示。賈詡回敬了他一個白眼，站起身來。

「走吧！去看我兒子。」賈詡說道。

「好！去看我們倆的兒子。」

劉曄應和著，也站起身來，冷不防挨了賈詡一腳。

「去你的！」

慣常擺副撲克臉的賈詡終於也忍俊不住，邊笑邊罵。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

漫長而沉痛的會議終於結束，馬超全身脫力，倒在病房的沙發上一言不發。劉備看了看他，清清喉嚨，為今天漫長的會議做了總結。

「今天大家都辛苦了。我想，大家都需要時間消化、思考一下今天所獲知的一切。馬超，你今天有落腳處了嗎？」

馬超茫然地搖搖頭。劉備看了看他，又看了看其餘幾人，微笑著說道：

「你要跟我們回總部，還是在這張沙發窩一夜？」

馬超還是茫然地搖頭，也不知道有沒有在聽。

「大哥，我看這小子現在這麼恍恍惚惚的，還是別移動，省得出事。咱們還要靠他把人偷出來呢！」張飛說道。

「三爺說得對，這兒有弟兄們保護著。他身手好，對徐先生來說也更安全些。」夏侯蘭附議。

「明日我們會再過來商議具體行動細節。你們兩位今晚好好休息，養足精神。」

諸葛亮說完，四人離開了病房。

「還會有的。打起精神。」

走出病房，諸葛亮藉口有事處理要先行離開，劉備握著他的手拍了拍，莫名其妙地這麼說道。他只是面無表情地點了點頭，然後便轉身離開了。

「三爺，老大在說什麼啊？」夏侯蘭問道。

「安慰失戀的人吧！」

張飛聳聳肩，被劉備瞪了一眼，接著夏侯蘭再怎麼追問，他都不再說了。

  
  


【待續】


	32. Chapter 32

劉備等人走了，病房裡恢復了寂靜。然而馬超的腦海裡鬧哄哄的，怎麼也平靜不下來。

他自三歲以後，接替「真正的」馬超，無縫接軌地活下去。人生的頭三年沒有多少經歷，「馬超」這個身份的記憶、認知、個性、才能、交友圈…絕大部份都是「他自己」在這二十餘年的人生中逐步發展、累積起來的；繼承自「真正的」馬超處的，嚴格說來只有父親馬騰和「馬超」這個名字而已。

可是「趙雲」不一樣。

出現在馬超夢裡的人並不是他，馬超曾經深愛的另有其人；那些同甘共苦的回憶，參與其中的人正被禁錮在生死交界處──這教「趙雲」如何自處？

馬超想起那一夜，他問自己是否恐懼過？經歷過最大的恐懼又是什麼？他讓自己緊擁在懷中許久，卻前所未有地仍然無法平靜，他緊繃的身體微微顫抖著的觸感還那麼鮮明…那該是多麼深入骨髓的恐懼才能導致？

逃亡過程中，兩人一同經歷了那麼多個生死關頭，再驚險的狀況，他也不曾表現出一絲一毫的恐懼。馬超一度開玩笑地問他，是不是在調校改造的過程中，把「恐懼」這項本能不小心刪除了？

「就我印象所及…應該沒有。」

趙雲歪著頭，努力回想了好半天，才一本正經地這麼回答。逗得馬超大笑不止。他一如既往地在一旁耐心等自己笑完，才問道：

「請問我剛才說的話笑點在哪？」

馬超簡直被他這種在毫無必要之處也一樣認真的個人風格萌翻了。

趙雲後來說，他也不知道自己為什麼在那種命懸一線的時刻不感到恐懼。也許就像有的人怕高、怕蟲子、怕黑，有的人卻不怕那樣吧！他第一次表現出接近恐懼的情緒，應該是叫馬超「不要死」的那一回。然後，便是從噩夢中驚醒的那一回……

不對，最早的一次該是馬超指出趙雲身上連一處傷疤也無的那一回。

想到這裡，馬超才發現，他最大的恐懼是（再度）失去趙雲；而自他們初識起，趙雲最大的恐懼，便是馬超其實並不屬於他。

自意外發現那張照片後，他的這份恐懼便在心底生了根吧？因為那些「趙雲的過去」，哪怕是支離破碎也好、一閃而過也好，從來不曾以任何形式出現在他的腦海中。對他而言，「趙雲的過去」是徹底的空白。

相較之下，「馬超的過去」即使曾經被簒改、被刪剪，在噩夢裡依舊那樣鮮明而完整──儘管馬超恨不得徹底擺脫它。

雲雲……

「馬超先生…馬超先生…馬超先生！」

徐庶連續叫了好幾次，馬超總算回過神來。

「是。」

「我能問你一個問題嗎？」

「請問。」

「你…怎麼看待那兩個『趙雲』？」

「哈！」馬超苦笑。「我也在想這個問題。」

「雖然，我覺得我認識的那個趙雲應該是不會再醒來了，但…如果另一個趙雲在各方面都和他一模一樣……」

徐庶說到這裡，似乎有些不知該怎麼表達。馬超輕笑，替他接下去說道：

「他不會願意剽竊另一個人的身份、經歷和感情，扮演那個人的角色，替他接著活下去的。」

果然如此。徐庶嘆了一口氣，續道：「馬超先生，……」

「徐先生，叫我馬超就行了。加了先生二字總感覺渾身不對勁。」馬超打斷了他。

「那麼，馬超，你也別叫我徐先生了，怪生疏的。你和趙雲同年吧？」馬超點了點頭。徐庶說道：「你和他一樣叫我徐哥吧！」

「好，徐哥。」馬超猶豫了一會才再次開口。「老實說，我對曹丕這個人並不了解。但，對趙雲──和我一起亡命天涯的那個趙雲──我想我是世上最了解他的人了。他這個人細心、聰明、謹慎、講義氣…什麼都好，就是有點認真過頭，一根筋，個性壓抑。表面上看起來隨和，但他認定了的事就沒得商量…所以，我很擔心他要是知道自己是複製品……」馬超說不下去了。

「馬超，我剛剛問你怎麼看待那兩個『趙雲』，就是擔心他承受不了。我認識的那個趙雲是個最友善、最配合的傷患；同時也是個最頑固，寧折不彎的囚徒。丕少任性慣了，他對喜歡的或討好他的人會無所不用其極地好；對於不喜歡的或激怒他的人，也是無所不用其極地傷害……」

「我想說的是，我們都很清楚，趙雲無可避免地會激怒丕少……」徐庶補充道。

「而曹丕很有可能一怒之下，告訴趙雲這個足以毀掉他的真相。」

馬超痛苦地抱住頭。如果事態真的如此發展，該如何才能阻止他的毀滅？要是真的走到這個地步，我該怎麼做，才能將他從自我毀滅的深淵裡拯救出來？

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「我們的兒子，真成了破布娃娃了。」

劉曄看著趙雲一動不動地蜷縮在房間一角，心疼得直嘆氣。

賈詡毫不客氣地賞了劉曄後腦勺一巴掌。

「我心情不好的時候少開這種低級玩笑。」

「是是是。那麼，面對這種狀況，賈博士有何高見？」

「劉博士不是還有個『兒子』流落在外，下落不明嗎？我們想辦法讓他把他『弟弟』帶走算了。」

「賈博士！你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」此言一出，連一向什麼玩笑都敢開的劉曄也驚呆了。

「你到底想不想救你兒子，劉博士？」賈詡很不耐煩。

「怎麼不想？可是真這麼做，我們的研究成果、實驗設備、研究經費、工作……」

「你研究成果不都亂扔嗎？設備、經費什麼的，找別的金主。」

「沒有軍方的保護傘，我們現在的研究都沒法繼續做了吧？」

「那就改做不用撐傘的研究。」賈詡毫不在乎地回應道。

「你知道你的前任諸葛珪博士就是因為想脫身才被意外墜樓身亡的嗎？」劉曄問道。

「那我們也死掉不就行了？」賈詡挑眉反問。

「好吧！」劉曄想了兩秒，居然也就爽快同意了。

  
  


【待續】


	33. Chapter 33

諸葛亮和眾人分別後，一個人踱回辦公室呆坐，一直到深夜。

今天所知道的一切，嚴格說起來都算是意料之中──除了他認識、熟悉的那個趙雲現在等於是死了，只是還無法斷氣之外。

劉備，收養他們幾個的老好人，聰明博學遠不如他，卻能一眼看穿他藏在心裡，從不曾讓任何人察覺的一點小小心思。他先行離去之際，夏侯蘭問了什麼雖沒聽清，張飛大嗓門的回答卻無法不聽得一清二楚。

諸葛亮對張飛的答案是有些不高興的。他一直都不認為自己對趙雲的感情應當歸類為愛情。他覺得愛情是更加物質性，更加肉欲，更加偏向原始生殖衝動的一種感情。但他對趙雲並非如此──至少他自己認為並非如此。也許是小時候接受了太多夢境學習試驗，腦子裡滿載各種知識技能的緣故，在任何時候，諸葛亮都是絕對理智的。劉備說，作為集團的實際經營者，這是他不可多得的強項；但作為一個人，這是他致命的缺陷。

父親諸葛珪信仰科學，深信理性遠比感性重要、優越得多。他一直認為，自己就是因為過於感性，成就才會不如人意，他的弱點多不勝舉，懼高、懦弱、多疑、衝動…全都是不理性的。他希望兒子諸葛亮不要像他一樣被情緒宰制，淪為感性的囚徒，從而限制了未來的成就，因此在諸葛亮的教育上，他從一開始便使用夢境學習技術灌輸大量知識技能，誘使他腦中的神經元連結網路側重理性思維；而諸葛亮，也許他的天賦正好適合這種教育方式吧？他也如同諸葛珪的期望那樣成長，幼年時期便展現出遠勝常人的聰穎。他是諸葛珪的心血結晶，諸葛珪的驕傲──雖然說，驕傲是不理性的。

諸葛亮知道自己是父親的驕傲，他也覺得作為父親的驕傲是件好事，只是，他也很想知道，如果自己不聰穎、不優秀，無法作為父親的驕傲又會如何？

他很想知道，於是他問了他的父親。父親只說他沒有想過，他得想一想再回答。可是父親還沒有回答這個問題，就出了意外，從他工作的大樓頂樓意外跌落，當場死亡。

父親工作的單位調查的結果是，他墜樓前曾告訴同事自己有個問題一直沒想出答案，他想換個環境，到頂樓去思考一會。

沒人知道他說要思考的問題是什麼。

諸葛亮知道這想法既不理性，也不是事情的重點；但他總是忍不住想，父親特地跑到頂樓去思考的問題，會不會是自己問他的那個問題呢？如果父親不思考這個問題的話，是不是就不會墜樓身亡呢？

父親有想出答案嗎？他的答案會是什麼呢？

他跟著趙雲和夏侯蘭在漢中區街頭流浪的某一天夜裡，睡不著的他和趙雲聊著聊著，說起了他心中的這些疑問。

「諸葛，我覺得你父親根本就不是去頂樓思考問題。」

趙雲沒有猜測這些疑問的答案，卻指出了更重要的問題。

「你不是說你父親非常怕高嗎？一個那麼怕高的人會爬上頂樓去，靠著年久失修的圍欄思考嗎？他腿軟都來不及了哪還能思考啊？」趙雲指了指睡在他身旁，生平最怕蜘蛛的夏侯蘭說道：「就跟叫小蘭一手抓蜘蛛一手扒路人錢包一樣，你覺得他做得到嗎？」

諸葛亮被趙雲創意無限的比喻逗笑了。

「呃，我剛剛說的哪裡好笑？」趙雲一本正經地問道。

「不，沒什麼。」諸葛亮不知道怎麼跟這個笑點異於常人的傢伙說明，省事起見他僅是斂起了笑容。「你覺得我父親的答案會是什麼呢？」

趙雲歪著頭想了想。「嗯…我猜，他的答案一定是這樣：『只要是我的兒子，總是找得出值得驕傲之處的。』你說是不是啊乖兒子？」說著還伸手揉了揉諸葛亮的頭。

然後，諸葛亮哭了。趙雲並沒有繼續嘲弄他，只是伸手摟住他的肩膀，輕聲說道：

「不是你的錯，你不要責怪自己。」

趙雲在諸葛亮心中是比親情更親，比愛情更崇高的存在。他是諸葛亮唯一的「同類」。他能理解其他人無法理解的陰暗與孤獨。

可是他再也不會回來了。在這世上，諸葛亮再也沒有同類，雖然劉備說，還會有的。

諸葛亮看了看時間，夜已經深了，他卻沒有一點睡意。

辦公室的門被敲響了。這個時間怎麼會有人來呢？

「誰？」

「清潔工。」

「半夜兩點鐘打掃？現在的清潔工也不容易啊！進來吧！」

諸葛亮一邊答應著，一邊打開抽屜，拿出手槍將子彈上膛，全神戒備。

「這個時間作業才不會打擾貴公司員工工作。我們工作起來也自在些。倒是您，真是辛苦啊！都這個時間了還在加班。」

那清潔工憨厚地笑了笑，邊說著邊打開門，帶著清掃工具走了進來。

「你…你是……」諸葛亮看見來人，意外地站了起來。「拖鞋！」

「你居然還記得那個綽號……」那清潔工故作扶額無奈狀。

「我只記得綽號，你姓什麼反倒不記得了。」諸葛亮抱歉地笑了笑。

「少騙人了，誰不知道你腦子好，什麼東西都記得清清楚楚？快，我叫什麼名字？」綽號「拖鞋」的清潔工笑著逼問諸葛亮。

「劉協。」

劉協一臉「我就說吧！」的表情，停頓了一會兒才說道：「好久不見了，小亮。」

「好久不見。」諸葛亮微笑著，看著劉協帶上了門。「把東西放下，雙手舉高。」

劉協一轉頭，只見諸葛亮手裡舉著槍，正瞄準自己的心臟位置，只得無奈舉起雙手。「我們多少年沒見了，你都這樣接待久別重逢的兒時玩伴的嗎？」

「你扮成清潔工混進這裡的目的是什麼？」

諸葛亮絲毫不敢鬆懈，槍口仍舊指著劉協的心臟部位。

「我的小叔叔說，他跟隔壁研究室的研究員需要死於非命救兒子出去，讓我替他帶個話，問你能不能幫忙。」劉協笑嘻嘻地說道。

  
  


【待續】


	34. Chapter 34

「惇叔，我爸他現在怎麼樣？」曹丕匆匆忙忙衝進家門，抓著夏侯惇問道。

「不是很樂觀。」夏侯惇憂慮地嘆了口氣，悶悶地答道。「他在等你呢！你先進去看看你爸吧！」

曹丕點了點頭，轉身走進曹操的臥室去。

「爸，我回來了。」曹丕走到父親床邊，輕聲說道。曹操緩緩睜開眼，看了看他的兒子。

「韓遂夫婦的事處理得怎麼樣了？」曹操問道。他似乎很疲憊，只看了兒子一眼，便又把眼睛閉上了。

「差不多了。韓遂夫婦沒有孩子，其他的親人也都不太往來。比較親近的部屬我都打點好了。據我們的人調查，韓遂和鄰國最大的走私集團孫家一度往來密切，我在想，不如把他們夫婦的命案推到他們身上。軍方那邊不是本來就覺得韓遂不好控制，想找藉口弄走他嗎？我想他們不會太認真追究；另一方面，孫家這幾年擴張太快，對我們也不是好事。」曹丕謹慎地答道。

曹操點了點頭，同意了兒子的安排。「我希望像這次韓遂夫婦這樣擦槍走火的事件是最後一次了。你最讓我放不下心的，就是過於爭強好勝，又放不下身段。」曹操說道。「該放手就要放手。不要為了自尊心、面子這種不實際的東西忘了你的停損點。」

「是。」曹丕應聲答道。

「唉…」曹操嘆了口氣，睜開眼看著曹丕說道：「你不要以為我聽不出來你在敷衍我。」

「爸……」曹丕有點尷尬，不知道該說什麼好。

「算了，江山易改，本性難移。我只能希望你永遠記住我方才說的話，避免因為這個缺點毀了自己、也毀了曹氏企業。」曹操說到這裡，似乎已經有些支撐不住，休息了好一會兒才再次開口問道：「韓遂家裡有搜到什麼嗎？」

「我們已經把他家跟辦公室搜了好幾遍，還是一無所獲。」曹丕答道。「也許馬騰並未把資料交給韓遂？」

「馬騰死前除了韓遂，還接觸過什麼人？」

「都是工作上需要接觸的人，我們一個一個問過，沒有什麼值得懷疑的。他生性孤僻，親戚也不太來往，兒子馬超又在建安特勤隊，他死前父子兩個都超過一個月沒見面了。」曹丕答道。「會不會他只是放話恐嚇我們，讓我們投鼠忌器，不敢對他兒子動手，其實根本沒有交給任何人？」

「如果是那樣當然最好。但我們不能把身家性命都押在這個可能性上。」曹操仍然憂心忡忡。但是沒有線索，他們一時也沒辦法做什麼。

「倒是，有件事我一直很在意。」曹丕想起押送趙雲回來的人報告的命案發生經過。「韓遂夫婦當時被我派去的人抓住了，當作人質脅迫馬超跟…跟「趙雲」束手就擒。據他們說，韓遂的妻子是自己把脖子往抵住她的刀上撞去，接下來才會一片混亂。韓遂乘亂想幫馬超他們兩個突圍，才會死在流彈之下。問題是，馬超從小在首都Ｗ市長大，跟韓遂還是在馬騰的告別式上才第一次見面，跟韓遂的妻子更是一點交集也沒有，他們為什麼會為了兩個初識的年輕人拼命到這種地步？就算韓遂跟馬騰交情深厚，我還是覺得這不太自然。」

「韓遂的妻子跟馬騰的妻子也是感情很好的姊妹淘。」曹操微笑。

「但馬騰的妻子都死了那麼多年，為了素未謀面的，已故姊妹淘的兒子，真的會做到這個地步嗎？」曹丕還是很疑惑。「我總覺得應該另有原因。」

「你猜得沒錯。」曹操讚許地看著兒子。「當年，曹氏企業需要一個能幫助我們進入軍方領導圈子的人。馬騰家世代為將，跟軍方的領導階層都有交情，是我們最理想的媒介。但是他一不貪財，二不愛權，原本甚至打算就這麼終老西部邊境。我們怎麼找他都沒用。」

「所以…？」

「那時候，韓遂被牽扯進一件西部邊境的毒品走私案。受賄放毒品通關的罪名坐實的話，上了軍事法庭只有槍斃一途。因此，我們找上了韓遂的妻子，請她幫個小忙，作為回報，我們曹氏會幫助他們洗脫嫌疑，還韓遂清白。」

「韓遂真的是清白的嗎？」

「呵呵…也許是，也許不是，這並不重要。」曹操接過曹丕端上的水杯，喝了一口。「重要的是，韓遂的妻子答應了這項交易。」

「爸你的意思是說…奪走馬超母親性命的那場車禍，是韓遂的妻子促成的？！」曹丕瞪大了眼。

「不過還是得替她說句公道話，她當時只以為會是一場拖延時間的小車禍，並不知道要了她的好姊姊母子二人的性命。」

「母子二人？爸你的意思是說，馬超他…他他也是？！」曹丕簡直不敢相信自己聽見的真相。

「要不是為了他兒子，馬騰能如此聽命行事，為我們一次又一次打通關節，建立人脈這麼多年嗎？」曹操「慈祥」地笑著，點點頭。

「所以，最後跟我們撕破臉，也是為了他兒子……」曹丕喃喃自語。「難怪馬騰那時說，若是小超不能平安活著，一切就都沒有意義了。」

「不過，為了保護他兒子，他還是留了後手。」曹操又嘆了一口氣。「所以，無論你有多討厭馬超，有多麼想置他於死地，在找到那些資料的去向之前，絕對不要衝動行事。明白嗎？」

「…明白。」

「別敷衍我！這是事關整個曹氏企業存亡的重要關鍵！」曹丕語氣裡的不情願自然瞞不過曹操的耳朵，他緊盯著曹丕，再次厲聲說道。

「我明白！我會照您的話去做。」曹丕怕父親一激動病情又再次惡化，連忙鄭重答應了下來。

「那就好。你先去忙你的吧！我累了，想睡一會兒。記住我說的話。」曹操說完這些話，便疲倦地閉上了眼睛。似乎剛才的談話已經令他氣力放盡，連睜開眼的力氣都沒有了。

「爸你好好休息。我先出去了。」曹丕走出父親房門之前，忍不住回頭再看了父親一眼。

他的父親，曾經那麼強悍、為達目的不擇手段的男人，現在衰弱地躺在那兒。就像一個再普通不過的老人。

他忽然覺得，自己實在與父親差得太遠了。

  
  


【待續】


	35. Chapter 35

「你小叔叔做事情還是那麼隨心所欲啊！……」諸葛亮嘆氣。「你是盡得你小叔叔真傳，享受挑戰作死極限的感覺樂此不疲呢？還是上了他的當，沒搞清楚狀況就輕易以身犯險呢？三更半夜跑到漢中區來找我，也不怕丟了你這條小命！漢中區可不歸曹家管。」

「各占三分之一吧！」劉協想了想答道。「剩下三分之一是想來看你在這過得好不好。」他笑著，露出發亮的兩排大白牙。

劉協和諸葛亮同年，是父親跟外面的女人生的「野種」。父親過世之後他在親戚間被「轉手」了幾次，最後由小叔叔劉曄接手。人家說「反正你整天關在實驗室裡也娶不到老婆，兒子就更別指望了。不如為家族做點貢獻，幫忙養這孩子吧！」劉曄這個奇葩居然一點也不生氣，就這麼同意了。不僅同意，還興高采烈地四處炫耀：

「這是我的小拖油瓶，名字叫劉協！怎麼樣？長得很可愛吧？」

因為劉曄大部分的時間都窩在實驗室裡，劉協基本上可算是放養在研究大樓裡。諸葛亮就是在研究大樓認識劉協的。因為劉曄稱他是自己的小拖油瓶，而劉協剛來時，也許因為先前被轉手太多次，總是害怕自己會被扔掉，劉曄到哪他都非要跟著；後來跟諸葛亮混熟了，又改跟在諸葛亮屁股後面跑。偏偏小傢伙動作慢，總讓諸葛亮等他等得想揍人。於是諸葛亮便給他起了個綽號叫拖鞋──也就是「拖拖拉拉的小拖油瓶劉協」的簡稱。

依照諸葛珪的觀點，他認為劉曄放養式的帶法非常糟糕，而且他自己都沒個正經，小孩跟著他整天胡鬧，將來一定會成為社會的亂源，就跟劉曄那亂七八糟的研究室一樣──亂源！不過也許他這種放養方式恰好安撫了因為一直被轉手而一度十分神經質的劉協，這次闊別多年後的意外重逢，他看起來一點也不神經質了，倒是完全傳承了劉曄那沒心沒肺、嘻皮笑臉的行事作風。

「我們久別重逢，好不容易見面，能不能別拿槍指著我？」劉協央求道。

諸葛亮考慮了一會，終於放下了槍。

「你小叔叔又想玩什麼把戲？跟我說清楚一點。他終於脫離滯銷狀態成家啦？哪家的女孩子這麼佛心來的，居然肯跟他生兒子！」

「我小叔叔那副德性你覺得這可能嗎？」劉協沒好氣地回應道。「你忘了他做什麼研究的？他就是往自己臉上貼金，把實驗成果都稱作自己的兒子。也就他隔壁研究室那個研究員賈詡──就是你父親過世之後，曹氏又重金禮聘回來接掌研究的人──把這話當回事。那傢伙，也是個奇葩，既孤僻又毒舌，全研究大樓最難相處的就是他。居然也跟我小叔叔一樣，把實驗成果當自己兒子！」

諸葛亮面無表情地聽著，內心卻是百感交集。

「……不過，他們對自己『兒子』那倒是真愛。」劉協接過諸葛亮遞過來的水杯，喝了一口，接著說道。「為了救他們的『兒子』，連研究跟『自己的性命』都不要了。要不，我現在也不會坐在這裡。說了這麼多，小亮，我肚子餓了，有沒有東西吃？」

看著面前這位第一次來就把他辦公室當自己家的兒時玩伴，諸葛亮忽然覺得沒那麼孤獨了。

「那個『兒子』，指的就是『趙雲』吧？」諸葛亮打開抽屜，撈出幾包零食扔給劉協。

「嗯！」劉協點點頭。「小叔叔說丕少這個熊孩子，玩具到他手上都活不過三秒。連那個趙雲也是，才找回來沒兩天，現在已經不成人形了……」

「你說什麼？！」諸葛亮激動地站了起來。「不成人形是什麼意思？」

「你先別激動嘛！我沒見到他，不是很清楚詳細狀況。丕少把他軟禁了起來，誰也不讓見。可是趙雲理都不理他，丕少一怒之下，帶他見了他的原版……」

諸葛亮說不出話來了。不用想也知道那對複製的趙雲打擊有多大。

「因為我小叔叔不肯幫丕少再複製新的，所以丕少應該不敢弄傷他的身體。雖然說，這心靈創傷也是夠重了。」劉協嘆道。「這主意是賈詡博士出的，他說，我小叔叔的另一個『兒子』──馬超，應該會找上你們。先前他也是你們雇用去偷人的吧？如果他來找你們了，能不能幫個忙，再偷一次，順便殺個人什麼的，那就幫大忙了。」

「這麼胡來的計畫，真的不是你小叔叔的手筆嗎？」諸葛亮懷疑地問道。

「不，這真是賈詡博士的創意。你不知道，連我小叔叔那麼胡來的人都嚇到了呢！」劉協大笑。

「不過，他從驚嚇中恢復之後，一定迫不及待地就想大鬧一場吧？」諸葛亮也笑。

「那當然！賈博士昨天下午出的點子，我現在就坐在這兒吃你的零食了，你說呢？」劉協一邊說著，又開了一包。

「趙雲他…還有救嗎？」諸葛亮猶豫了一會兒，還是忍不住問了。

「原版的應該是沒救了，複製版的…也許還有，但要快。」

「我知道了，我會全力協助你們。不過你小叔叔他們…就這麼放棄手頭上耕耘多年的研究，真的沒關係嗎？」

「要不怎麼說他們對『兒子』是真愛呢？」劉協促狹地眨眨眼。

「拖鞋，既然要鬧事，我們再鬧得更大一點怎麼樣？」

「真的嗎？」劉協眼晴都亮了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

這是馬超幹這行以來，接過的委託裡風險最大、難度最高的一次；也是任務內容最複雜、影響範圍最廣的一次。

但是馬超毫不考慮，一口便答應了。

他光顧過許多富豪之家，偷過各式各樣價值連城的稀世珍寶。然而，那些東西全部加起來的價值，也不及這次標的物的千萬分之一。

望著位於Ｗ市商業區精華地段，曹氏企業總部以及與軍方合作的研究單位所在大樓裡，每一層樓的燈光終於全都熄滅。

馬超很滿意地露出了笑容。

雲雲，我來了。

  
  


【待續】


	36. Chapter 36

曹操過世了。

曹丕這幾日都沒過來。一方面必須忙父親的後事；另一方面，趙雲一直自那日之後便一直沒能回復正常。日復一日，他那蜷縮在房間一角的剪影輪廓就像一堵高牆，將他破碎的自我與這殘酷的世界徹底隔絕。曹丕束手無策，心中百般懊悔又說不出口，索性暫時眼不見為淨。

曹氏企業的多事之秋，正是馬超的動手良機。

馬超下了車，穿著外包清潔公司的連身工作服，戴著一頂棒球帽，帽緣壓得很低。他拎著水桶和抹布，推著打蠟的機器跟在劉協後頭走進大樓。

「林伯伯！這個月大樓的打蠟是我和這位新來的同事，小馬負责。」

劉協大老遠便和大廳的夜班保全熱情打招呼。因為他幾乎可說是住在研究大樓長大的，大樓裡的每個人他都認得。馬超也跟著點頭示意。

「你這孩子也真是奇怪，一年要換三百六十五個工作才滿意是不是？上次不是才說不做便利商店店員改行送快遞，怎麼又變成清潔工了？年輕人啊…這麼沒定性可不行，你小叔叔也不管管……」姓林的夜班保全自顧自嘮叨起劉協來。

「林伯伯，這你就不懂了。我這是體驗人生！現在網路上大家都說……」

劉協對馬超使了個眼色。馬超便開始準備替一樓大廳打蠟。

「不好意思，電源插座是不是在接待櫃檯後面？」

「啊！是，來來來，你需要插電是吧？插座在這兒。」夜班保全不疑有他，親切地招呼馬超到櫃檯後。接著轉頭繼續念劉協。「不是林伯伯愛念你，你每份工作都做不到三……」話還沒說完，眼前一黑，他已經倒了下去。

馬超摸出繩子，很熟練地把保全先生的手腳綑嚴實，讓劉協善後。自己則搭著電梯上樓去。

叮一聲，電梯門開了。馬超見到了這次行動的兩位主謀。簡單自我介紹之後，馬超提出了要求。

「我能去看看趙雲嗎？呃，原版的那個。」

「行啊！」劉曄笑得一臉慈祥。「你想看『馬超』也行。」

「那…也一併麻煩了。」

賈詡帶著馬超到趙雲所在的病房。馬超故技重施，放倒了值班的護理人員。他在門口站了一會，深吸一口氣，打開了門。

病床上躺著一個人，一個身上接滿維生與監測管線的人。他有著一張令馬超魂牽夢縈，日夜思念的臉。他睡得很熟，很平靜，一動也不動。馬超呆站在病床前，熱淚盈眶。

有那麼一瞬間，他幻想能像童話故事裡那樣，王子在睡美人唇上一吻，魔法就會解開，睡美人和王子從此過著幸福快樂的生活。他幻想著就像那一夜，在曹家別墅的保險庫裡，睡美人長睫輕眨，緩緩睜開雙眼。

那是馬超所知道最美麗、最浪漫的童話故事。

現在回想起來，恍若隔世。

馬超小心翼翼地伸出手，輕輕撫摸病床上那人有些浮腫的面頰，淚水終於奪眶而出。

「雲雲，對不起，我來得太晚，讓你久等了。」他用極低的音量對趙雲說道。

此時，劉曄從自己的研究室裡把「馬超」抱了過來。放在趙雲的床尾。馬超轉頭，望向浸泡在福馬林裡那個年幼的「自己」。他凝視許久，終於顫抖著伸出手，摸了摸那個大玻璃罐子。

這就是另一個趙雲當時的感覺吧？不，對他而言，必定是更加難以承受的打擊。

馬超撫摸著罐身，思索著。劉曄想說什麼，被賈詡狠狠一瞪又呑了回去。

不知道過了多久，馬超的手離開了玻璃罐。他總算想明白，知道自己該怎麼做了。

「我在走廊等你。注意時間。」

賈詡扔下這句話，把原本還想留下來看戲的劉曄一起拖了出去。馬超感激地目送他們離開病房。

接著，他轉向趙雲，再次伸出手，不捨地輕輕撫摸他臉上的每一個細節。最後，他俯身貼近趙雲，在他耳畔輕聲說道：

「你在我身邊的時候，我沒能親口對你說，同樣的錯我不會再犯啦！我想，你也會希望我這麼做的。」

「我愛你。」

馬超小心避開了那些錯綜複雜的管線，在趙雲已沒有知覺的唇上輕輕一吻。一滴淚隨著那個太遲來的吻落下，沿著趙雲毫無血色的臉流淌。然後馬超起身，等了一會兒。

當然，什麼都沒有發生。馬超笑了笑，我期待發生什麼呢？

再見了，雲雲……

馬超凝望他最後一眼，下定決心，頭也不回地走出病房。

如果馬超這時回頭，也許，他會看見趙雲羽扇般的長睫在淚水中濡濕了；也許，他會看見趙雲張開口，無聲地向他道別；也或許，他會看見趙雲懷裡抱著那個年僅三歲的馬超，笑著揮手。

馬超不敢，也不允許自己回頭。他害怕回頭之後，自己會狠不下心把今天的任務執行到底。他加快腳步，走向賈詡和劉曄。

「走吧！時間有些緊了。你別忘了偷完人，還要殺人放火呢！」劉曄的語氣聽起來十分歡快，和他說出的內容完全搭不起來。

劉賈二人領著馬超來到軟禁另一個趙雲的房間門外。

「他的狀況很差，你要有心理準備。」賈詡面無表情地說道。

「不過，旁人對他做什麼他都不會反抗，作業難度應該不高。你不用跟他溝通，直接打包扛走就行了。」劉曄似乎是想安慰或鼓勵馬超的樣子，只是他的方式實在…特別。

儘管已經有了心理準備，當馬超看見瘦了一大圈，抱著膝蓋蜷縮在房間一角，眼神失去焦點的另一個趙雲時，他還是氣得恨不得立刻把曹丕碎屍萬段。

「雲雲，我來了。」馬超生怕驚擾了他似的柔聲說道。「這幾日委屈你了…我們現在就走，好嗎？」

雖然劉曄已經說過趙雲不會有任何回應，但馬超還是習慣性地徵詢趙雲的意見。

趙雲聽見了。多日來他第一次有了反應。他把視線轉向馬超，看著他，彷彿看了一個世紀那麼久。然後他歪著頭，思索了起來。

「雲……」

馬超小心翼翼正打算再次詢問，趙雲露出了微笑，他開口，拒絕了馬超。

「你找錯人了，我不是你要找的人。出去的時候請把門帶上。」

他下完逐客令之後便閉上了眼睛。不再理會任何人。

「雲……」

「出去！」趙雲厲聲喝道。

  
  


【待續】


	37. Chapter 37

在見到那個原版的自己之前，趙雲每分每秒都盼著馬超前來，兩人聯手殺出去，永遠離開這個鬼地方。可是他現在知道自己不過是個複製品，是個為了作為主人的玩物而被製作出來的，沒有過去的複製品。他的「過去」躺在樓上，接著各式各樣的管子，活不下去也死不了。他不是母親懷胎十月，一點一點養育成人的孩子，而是實驗室裡製造出來的科學怪人；他沒有童年，也沒有少年時代。他一「出生」便是二十多歲。

沒有親人、沒有友人、沒有戀人。他只會，也只能有主人。

他無處可去。

面前這個對著自己柔聲說話的男人，他究竟在對誰說話呢？他恐怕不知道在他面前的，只是個劣質贋品吧？

趙雲曾經生怕馬超因為種種原因不能/不願來搭救他；後來他才發現，他更害怕馬超不顧一切來救他。他曾經祈禱早些再相見；後來，他又祈禱今生再不相見。

如果從此天各一方，馬超一輩子也不會知道我根本不是他出生入死的好兄弟，不是他深愛的人。我也能自欺欺人，說服自己他愛的是我，不是另一個極為相似的人。

超超，這個世界真是殘酷啊！連這麼卑微的願望也註定落空。趙雲想到這裡，露出了自嘲的笑容。

「你找錯人了，我不是你要找的人。出去的時候請把門帶上。」我得告訴他事實，趙雲心想。

「雲……」

「出去！」趙雲厲聲喝道。你走吧！求求你……

「我沒有找錯人！」馬超也吼。「我是來接你的，雲雲。不是樓上的原版，而是你，和我一樣是複製品的趙雲！」

趙雲顯得很困惑。他不明白馬超在說什麼。

「沒時間了，先出去再解釋好不好？你們別忘了今天還要殺人放火，現在都幾點了！」劉曄有些急了。

「再拖延下去，我們來不及死，麻煩可就大了。」賈詡也催促道。

「抱歉了！」

馬超乘著趙雲一時分神突然出手，把他也放倒了。馬超把被他放倒的值班人員以及趙雲全都塞進劉協事先準備的空垃圾子車裡，讓賈詡和劉曄換上清潔公司的工作服，把裝了人的垃圾子車運出去。

「該帶的都帶了嗎？」馬超最後一次問道。

兩人點頭。

「一個小時內撤離完成，沒問題吧？」

兩人搖頭。

「一小時後在兩個街角外的公園會合。待會見。」

馬超下完指示，推著打蠟機離開了，他要去做最後的準備工作。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

曹丕今天一直心神不寧。

今天是父親頭七。人家說，頭七那一夜，死去的人會回來，再看一眼人世，和在世的親人道別。儘管他並不相信這些說法，但是他必須做樣子給親戚朋友看。因此這一夜他得待在靈堂裡守靈。因為這沒來由的心神不寧，他原本想去看望「他的」趙雲，或者乾脆把他帶在身邊，但在司馬懿的極力勸阻下，他最終還是打消了這個念頭。

「丕少，今天曹董頭七，你剛接手曹氏企業，根基不夠穩固，像這樣惹人非議的事還是忍一陣子吧！」司馬懿是這麼說的。

曹丕跪坐在靈堂裡，百無聊賴，他想到加護病房裡的趙雲，還有被他軟禁在休息室裡的趙雲──一個以肉體的毀滅，一個用心靈的自我放逐──拒他於千里之外。為什麼？為什麼我堂堂大企業總裁，在你心目中卻不如一個闖空門的賊？！

曹丕一直不能釋懷。

他人在靈堂裡，心思卻不知飄到哪兒去了。恍惚間，他好像又聽見父親在耳邊囑咐他別忘了自己的停損點。

停損點……

曹丕赫然發現，對趙雲，他根本定不出停損點。即使必須用整個家族陪葬，即使同歸於盡，他也在所不惜。父親要是知道他不愛江山愛美人到這個地步，恐怕能從棺材裡被氣活過來。他想到這裡，一聲悶響，父親的靈柩好像真的晃動了幾下。

真的被我這個不肖子氣活了？

他和一起守靈的兄弟姊妹們互望一眼。是地震嗎？

沒多久，外面開始聽見一輛接一輛消防車呼嘯而過。曹丕走到庭院裡，曹氏集團大樓的方向隱約可見火光沖天。他正想叫人去打聽是怎麼一回事，一個僕役已經連滾帶爬地衝進來。

「丕少！不好了！我們曹氏企業大樓疑似遭到恐怖攻擊，整棟大樓都炸毀了！現在已經陷入一片火海。全Ｗ市的消防隊都集結到現場去了。」

「你說什麼？！」曹丕簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

馬超站在公園裡，遠遠眺望著自己的傑作。除了趙雲已經被馬超撈了出來之外，大樓裡的值班人員都被綑了手腳，扔在垃圾子車裡。

「都什麼時代了！不能用活人殉葬！」劉備很堅持。所以馬超一邊在大樓安裝炸藥，一邊還得把因為各種因素留在大樓裡的人「疏散」出去。

──是的，這是由複製人馬超一手置辦，為「真正的」馬超和「真正的」趙雲舉行的一場隆重的火葬儀式。曹氏企業大樓以及兩位核心的研究主持人則是陪葬。

「我們該走了。」賈詡催促。

「送那兩個孩子一程嘛！」劉曄望向曹氏企業大樓的方向，一臉的興味盎然。

  
  


【待續】


	38. Chapter 38

「要不，你直接陪他們一起上路好了，省得拖累我兒子。」賈詡扔下這句話便走掉了。

「小叔叔，走吧！玩這麼大，網路上一定會有人放各種角度、各種距離的高解析度實況影片嘛！」

劉協的勸誘顯然對劉曄比較有說服力。他果然不再拖拖拉拉，爽快地跟著劉協離開了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

一週後，諸葛亮的辦公室裡。

「臭小子！你不是說網路上會有下載不完的現場實況影片嗎？說好的影片呢？！」劉曄認為侄子欺騙了自己，十分不滿。

「政府管制嘛！就算有人上傳，放上網沒兩分鐘就被舉報下架了，我也沒辦法啊！」劉協無奈攤手。「小亮，零食還有沒有？我餓了。」

「我必須說，你來了之後，我這裡的食物新鮮度有了顯著提升。」諸葛亮面無表情地說道。

「噗哧！」賈詡不小心笑出聲了。

「什麼意思？你就是再怎麼稱讚我，零食還是要拿出來啊！」

劉協根本懶得想清楚諸葛亮這話是什麼意思，逼他拿吃的出來才是重點。

「小亮，有啤酒的話順便。」劉曄強行賓至如歸，不讓侄子專美於前。「臭小子你不要轉移話題！說好的現場實況藍光ＤＶＤ呢？」

「喂！小叔叔！你還不著痕跡拉高規格咧！」劉協抗議。

「你以為我不知道你私底下是幹哪一行的嗎？」劉曄哼了一聲。「你不已經是圈裡小有名氣的網路駭客嗎？幫我弄一份會死？枉我這麼多年來含辛茹苦拉拔你長大，你就這樣報答我的養育之恩？！」

這時候辦公室的門又被敲響了，接著，門開了一條縫，夏侯蘭探頭進來。

「諸葛，現在有空嗎？老大說開個會。」夏侯蘭看了看擠在諸葛亮辦公室裡吵鬧的眾人，又添了一句。「方便的話各位請一同出席。」

「有沒有茶點？」賈詡問道。諸葛亮嘴角微微抽搐了兩下。一向料事如神的他，怎麼也想不到問這個問題的人居然會是賈詡。

「呃……」

夏侯蘭用眼神詢問諸葛亮。

「我不方便。」

賈詡見他遲疑，立刻便回絕了。他本來就討厭開會，不提供茶點那更是一點誘因都沒有。

「當然有茶點！檸檬乳酪塔對嗎？」

諸葛亮急忙說道，同時示意夏侯蘭馬上去訂。

賈詡滿意地露出了笑容，同意出席。

「我要啤酒。」劉曄自顧自點了啤酒。

「自己去買。」諸葛亮一口回絕。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

諸葛亮一行人來到會議室時，劉備、張飛和徐庶已經坐在會議室裡了。

「小馬呢？」劉協張望了一下，問道。

「檸檬乳酪塔呢？」賈詡看了看空空如也的桌面，也接著問道；劉曄則一屁股坐到他的同宗劉備身邊，熱烈討論起兩人的親屬關係來。

「小馬陪著『那個趙雲』；檸檬乳酪塔已經在路上了，店家說十五分鐘左右送到。」夏侯蘭答道。

賈詡聞言立即起身。「那送到了再叫我。我去看我兒子。」

扔下這句話，賈詡便瀟灑地離開了會議室──誰都別想忽悠他賈詡參加沒有茶點的會議！

「…這麼算起來，我得叫劉董一聲堂哥呢！哈哈哈……」

劉曄認完親戚，回過頭才發現賈詡不見了。

「唉呀！又讓賈博士找到藉口溜掉了。真是不好意思，他這人最討厭開會以及人多，我替他向各位致歉。」

「小叔叔，賈博士又不是你的誰，你有什麼資格代表人家道歉啊？」劉協提出異議。

「他是我兒子的爹啊！」

劉曄惡劣地眨了眨眼。劉備和張飛兄弟兩個兩口茶都噴了出來。所有人都大笑起來。

馬超將趙雲偷出來之後，為了安全起見，劉備把他們兩人暫時安置在劉氏企業位於漢中區的總部頂樓的招待所。賈詡正搭著電梯上頂樓，突然莫名一陣惡寒。依據過去的經驗判斷，劉曄肯定又在他背後胡說八道、「污蔑」、「抹黑」他。他開始認真考慮是不是該去學格鬥術，以後那傢伙惹毛他的時候就可以毫無顧慮地暴揍他一頓。不像現在，總是顧慮打不過那個痞子反而吃虧而不敢動手。

好！就這麼決定了。

賈詡考慮完自己的事之後，又想到他的「兒子」趙雲。當晚，那孩子醒來之後，和馬超闢室密談到天亮。所有人都非常好奇他們兩人到底談了些什麼，但是竊聽（使用人耳：夏侯蘭；使用錄音筆：劉協）及監視攝影（諸葛亮表示：這絕對不是為了偷窺住客隱私而裝設，是整棟大樓統一規格）都一無所獲──馬超只叫了一聲「雲雲」；趙雲則一個字也沒說。兩個人就這麼面對面坐著，怔怔地望著對方，直到天色完全亮了，馬超起身走向趙雲，大概是想勸他休息，但馬超一接近，趙雲便忙不迭躲開了。馬超看起來有點受傷，沒說什麼，自己一個人去客廳睡沙發。趙雲則如同之前在曹丕的休息室裡那樣，抱著膝蓋蜷縮在角落裡，繼續望著馬超，一直到他撐不住，也睡著了為止。

之後幾天，這兩個人就一直維持這種兩邊都凝固不動的「互動」。馬超寸步不離地守著，而趙雲仍舊除了馬超之外，旁人跟他說什麼、做什麼都毫無反應。

賈詡敲了敲門，等了一會兒，無人回應。他轉動門把，意外地發現沒上鎖，便自己開門進去。那兩個傻子依舊一動也不動地凝望著彼此。

毫無進展啊！

「不就是想要擁有過去的記憶嗎？兒子，你肯的話，我可以把『趙雲』的一切用夢境學習技術輸入到你腦中。這樣就不用再糾結了吧？」賈詡衝口而出。

  
  


【待續】


	39. Chapter 39

原本互望著彼此的兩人聽見賈詡的話，一齊轉頭看向他。「兒子」第一次對他說的話有反應，對賈詡而言固然是個意外驚喜，然而他話出口之後才理解到，他們兩人之間的問題遠不只是有沒有「過去」那麼單純。

趙雲又看向馬超，眼神中帶著疑問。他在問馬超：

（你的父親？不是過世了嗎？）

「賈博士，謝謝你的好意。」馬超呆了一會兒才回應道。「當然，要不要繼承『趙雲』的過去，應該由雲他自己選擇。但，以我的立場──也許有點自私……不，算了。當我沒說。」

馬超話正要出口之際，忽然想到了什麼，又把話吞了回去。

「你想說什麼？」賈詡挑眉。

「不，真的沒有什麼。」

馬超擠出一個有些尷尬的笑容。他話到口邊才想到，他要是說了，趙雲不可能不受影響。但他並不希望用自己的意願去左右趙雲的選擇。

賈詡定定地盯著馬超許久，理解之後露出了笑容。這小子其他地方怎麼樣不知道，但光就這一點而言，比那熊孩子真不知強了多少倍。

想到丕少，他不自覺嘆了口氣。熊孩子雖然高傲、任性，傷害了很多人，但他沒想到丕少對趙雲的執念竟然這麼深。據說，當晚他知道曹氏企業大樓被炸毀，陷入一片火海之後，立刻飛車趕赴現場，非要衝進火海之中。

「我的雲還在裡頭！」

他這麼大吼著。隨後趕到的司馬懿差點就拉不住他，又氣又急的司馬懿打了他一巴掌，對他大吼道：

「你他✕鬧夠了沒有？！給我清醒一點！趙雲走了！聽見沒有？他走了！」

馬超也好，死神也好，不管是哪一個，必定已經接走被曹丕用盡方法強留住的兩個趙雲，永遠離開了。他多麼希望這一巴掌能將他最疼愛的學生打醒，接受現實，不要再執迷不悟。

曹丕不再拼命往火海裡衝了。他只是呆立著，摀著挨了司馬懿一巴掌的臉頰，望著大火中的斷垣殘壁，又哭又笑。

「你走了！你終於還是走了！你們都走了！哈哈！哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈……」

曹丕嘶吼著，他瘋狂的笑聲迴盪在火場裡，令人心碎。

天乾物燥，火勢眼看短時間內不可能控制住，司馬懿勸了半天，曹丕總算同意離開現場，回去休息。離開之前，他請司馬懿到對面街角的自動販賣機替他買罐咖啡，總部大樓爆炸案發生在父親頭七當晚，記者一定會死纏住他不放…一向在公開場合維持優雅形象的他，絕對不要在電視上看起來像隻狼狽的喪家之犬。

（終於恢復一點理智了…）

司馬懿這麼想著。他累了大半夜，一時不察，沒多想便答應下來。沒想到才投了錢，選擇按鍵都還沒按，便聽見對街的驚呼聲。

曹丕支開了司馬懿，拔出那把曾被趙雲握在手裡，抵住他咽喉的軍用摺刀，逼開意圖阻擋他的群眾，砍傷數人之後，沒人敢再靠近，曹丕一笑，頭也不回地衝進熊熊大火之中。

這痴纏，至死不休啊……

賈詡真的很希望在付出如此高昂的代價之後，至少有人能夠得到幸福。就像童話故事的公式──必定以「從此過著幸福快樂的生活」結尾──那樣，喜劇收場。

賈詡的手機響了。是劉曄打來的。

「檸檬乳酪塔送到了，賈博士您還要吃嗎？」

說話的不是劉曄而是夏侯蘭，他在電話那端客氣又緊張地徵詢賈詡的意見。

「我現在下去。」

賈詡說完就掛斷了電話。

「我兒子交給你了，小馬。」

他嚴肅地拍了拍馬超肩膀，轉身離開了。

房裡再次只剩下馬超和趙雲兩人。

「他是誰？」過了這麼多天，趙雲終於再次開口說話，馬超簡直高興得快哭了。「兒子？」

「雲雲，他是賈詡，賈博士。『夢境學習』計畫的主持人。他和『人體複製』計畫的主持人劉曄博士可都把你當成自己的兒子呢！」

「都？」趙雲歪著頭想了想，又問道。「他們是夫妻？」

馬超一楞，接著，忍不住爆出一陣大笑。趙雲仍舊像從前一樣，在一旁很有耐性地等著馬超笑完。

好不容易笑完，馬超猜想趙雲接下來必定會問他「請問我剛剛說的話笑點在哪？」然而出乎馬超意料，趙雲問的是：

「你知道我並不是真正的趙雲嗎？」

趙雲醒來一看見馬超，腦海中翻來覆去便只想確認這件事。只是不知道為什麼，怎麼也問不出口──也許是因為趙雲自己也不知道自己究竟希望聽見什麼答案吧？兩人僵持越久，就越開不了口。賈詡衝口而出的那句話意外地打破了僵局，趙雲終於鼓起勇氣，問了出口。

「嗯！」馬超點頭。「那你知道我也不是真正的馬超嗎？」

趙雲又露出了困惑的表情，他不明白馬超在說什麼。

「真正的馬超在三歲那年的車禍之後沒多久就去世了。現在在你面前的只是馬超的複製品。」馬超平靜地說道。

「超超，我寧可你不要編故事安慰我。」

趙雲笑得淒涼。誠然，馬超願意編出這樣的故事安慰他，這份心意值得他一輩子銘記在心，但…他更希望馬超能正視事實。編這樣的故事哄他，比什麼都更傷人。

馬超搖頭。「我沒有編故事。我去接你時，也見到被浸泡在福馬林裡的那個『真正的馬超』了。劉曄博士和諸葛亮都可以證明。」

接著，馬超給趙雲講了一個很長，很曲折，也很悲傷的故事，將他知道的所有一切娓娓道來。

馬超說完許久，趙雲仍然沉浸在激動的情緒中，久久不能自己。

「所以，在這世上，我們是彼此唯一的同類了。」馬超故作輕鬆地笑道。

趙雲輕輕搖頭：「可我沒有過去。」

他的聲音聽起來很落寞。即使馬超說的全都是事實，他們還是不一樣。馬超有自己的成長歷程，有自己的朋友、敵人…和戀人。

而他，連主人都是別人強加給他的──他根本不能肯定現在自己的主人還是不是馬超。

遲疑許久，趙雲終於輕聲問道：

「你剛剛沒說出口的，是不是就是希望賈博士能…替我植入…植入『趙雲的過去』？」

  
  


【待續】


	40. Chapter 40

「這問題恕我無法回答。」馬超微笑。「不管我的答案是什麼，你都不可能不受影響──但我更希望你能依照自己的意願自由選擇。無論你怎麼選擇，我都能接受的。」

趙雲懷疑地看著馬超許久，笑了。

「可是我選了，就沒辦法知道你真正的答案了。要不，我們各自在手心寫下自己的答案，數到三同時攤開手掌……」

「…對答案嗎？」馬超也笑。趙雲的想法總是很有意思。

「嗯！你得寫自己內心真實的想法，不能揣摩上意喔！」

趙雲說到「揣摩上意」時還特意指了指自己。

「這句話我原句奉還。」馬超再次被他逗笑了。「認真說起來，我這個當主人的才是『上』吧？」

「不要計較這種小細節。」

如果主人沒被強制重設定為曹丕就好了。趙雲裝作不耐煩地別過頭。馬超這個人大多數時候都是粗枝大葉的，對他──應該說，對趙雲──的一切卻總是意外地敏銳，觀察入微。而趙雲並不希望馬超注意到他此刻眼中的黯然。

馬超扔給趙雲一枝筆，自己也拿了一枝，在另一隻手掌上寫下自己的答案。寫完後，他抬頭望向趙雲，他還在苦思，似乎下不了決心。

「說好不准揣摩上意的喔！ 」

馬超忍不住提醒他。不管是哪個趙雲，都有先人後己甚至捨己為人的惡習，不提醒不行。

趙雲終於決定了他的答案。他放下了筆。

「一、二、三！」兩人數到三同時張開手掌。只見兩隻手同樣寫著大大的「不」字。

馬超很高興地笑了，趙雲卻是一臉愕然。

「為什麼？這真的是你想要的嗎？」

趙雲有些不敢相信。對馬超而言，自己若是繼承「趙雲」的記憶、情感、個性、思考方式…不是最輕鬆愉快嗎？這個傢伙該不會叫別人別揣摩上意，自己卻這麼做吧？想到這裡，趙雲臉色沉了下來。

「我選擇不的理由我想你明白，但你這麼選擇我就不懂了。我想知道你的理由。」趙雲沉聲說道。

「這樣，就沒有任何一個人的存在會被抹殺了。」馬超抓了抓頭。「即使我們都曾經以為你就是他，即使他現在已經離開人世，但，我不知道該怎麼說明…對我來說，你是你，他是他，誰也不要取代誰，這樣比較好。」

「那麼，你對我……」

所以，你愛的是死去的那個趙雲，對我，只是一場誤會，是這樣嗎？趙雲很想這麼問，卻問不出口。

「我不想忘記他。可是，我也不希望你只是他一道模糊的影子。」馬超搜索枯腸，從他貧乏的詞彙中努力挑出適當的。「你好幾次說你沒有過去，可是從我帶著你離開曹宅保險庫一直到現在，我們一起經歷過的一切難道不是『過去』嗎？每一個『現在』都會變成『過去』。只要你活著，你的『過去』就會一直不斷增加，不是嗎？」

馬超說的一點也沒有錯。趙雲完全無法反駁。

「那，我們之間…究竟…算什麼？」趙雲終於艱難地問出口。他自然不希望自己只是個在各方面都與真正的趙雲極為神似的代替品。他只有馬超，也毫不保留地愛著馬超；而馬超愛過──也許現在也還愛著──真正的趙雲，這是毫無疑問的。

那…我呢？趙雲想問，卻不知道如何啟齒。

你「也」愛我嗎？

你…愛過我嗎？

「我確實曾經愛著死去的那個趙雲。」馬超望著趙雲的雙眼，深吸一口氣之後才開口。「我想我現在也還愛著他。我向你告白時，以為你就是他……」

「我明白了。」趙雲打斷了他。「你不用再說了。」

事情很明顯。他們之間的所謂愛情，只是一個美麗而殘酷的錯誤。

「不，你不明白！」看著趙雲落寞的神情，馬超急了。「也許你會覺得我很自私，或是質疑我的忠誠…你問的問題我也想了很久很久…等一下！你讓我說完，」馬超用手勢阻止趙雲再次打斷他。

「我的結論是我愛你。」馬超大聲說道。「你知道，我曾經被簒改了記憶，在保險庫裡見到熟睡的你時，關於趙雲的記憶全都被人刪除了。那個關於過去的噩夢的確是我們跨出那一步的催化劑，但我想，即使沒有噩夢的催化，我們還是會相愛。和『你』──討厭啤酒、會蜷在我懷裡熟睡、把防彈背心硬推給我、用性命換我安全脫身的你──不是和相似的誰，而是和你，相愛。」

「不是說過只是因為那件防彈背心我穿太寬鬆嗎？」

趙雲不自在地別過頭去，試圖轉移重點，反而讓馬超清楚地看見他連耳根都紅了。

「而且我的初吻們當初在保險庫為了喚醒你，已經被你奪走了，你必須負責。」

馬超開始耍起無賴。

「被我奪走？！」

趙雲瞪大了眼，馬超你可真敢說！

「當然！我如此守身如玉，潔身自好，要不是為了……」

眼看趙雲臉色不善，馬超識相地閉上了嘴。

「那為了補償你的損失，我現在特別讓你用你的屁股踢我的腳底！」

話還沒說完，馬超的屁股已經結結實實挨了趙雲一腳。

「趙雲你以下犯上！」

馬超大叫。他不甘心地立刻反撲，兩人很快便打成一團。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

樓上兩人打鬧得興起，樓下的會議室又是另一個光景。

除了賈詡絲毫不關心會議內容，全神貫注於吃點心之外，其他人都面色凝重。因為劉備今早收到了一個曹氏企業寄來的包裹。裡面是幾件（曹丕留下的）趙雲的遺物，還有一封信。信是司馬懿寫的，曹氏企業原定接班人曹丕「意外亡故」，新的主事者尚未決定，因此暫由司馬懿主持大局。因為總部大樓的爆炸案損失之鉅難以估計，曹氏企業這次元氣大傷，就算撐得過這次危機，在可預見的未來也難以對劉氏造成威脅了。

司馬懿要求白和平(1)。送來趙雲的遺物表示誠意。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

(1) 白和平，英文作white peace。指議和條款無得無失，交戰雙方無條件停戰。


	41. Chapter 41

「玩太大了。」諸葛亮面無表情地說道。

司馬懿認為曹氏大樓的爆炸案和馬超脫不了關係。或者說得更直白些，跟劉氏脫不了關係。災後清理現場時並未找到特殊載體的屍體，加上夜班保全及其他值班人員的證詞，馬超（和劉氏集團）要置身事外恐怕是不可能的。

「當初要是不把他們弄出去，直接讓他們陪葬，也不至於變成現在這樣。」張飛嘀咕。

「如果讓這些無辜的人陪葬，我們跟曹家的人又有什麼兩樣？」劉備仍然堅持他當初的決定。

「司馬懿的意思是，先前所有的恩怨到此為止，是嗎？」諸葛亮問道。

「是的。他們與軍方合作的研究資料已經在爆炸案中全毀，研究主持人也失蹤，生死不明。」劉備看了劉曄與賈詡一眼，賈詡還在專心吃東西，就好像沒聽見劉備的話一般；而劉曄則回以一個愉快的笑容。「過去的恩怨絕大部分都是由這些研究而起，現在研究資料已不復存在，相關的人不是死了便是失蹤，『冤冤相報何時了？我們還是讓過去的過去吧！』司馬懿的信是這麼寫的。」

「如果他們確實掌握了足夠的線索，大可以依法逮捕、甚至動用國防武力剿滅我們。為什麼只要求白和平？」夏侯蘭問道。「司馬懿只是虛張聲勢吧？」

「小雲遺留的筆記裡曾經提到，馬騰死前似乎把他手頭的資料藏了起來，或交給某個人，只要小馬一死，資料便會公布出來。司馬懿應該是擔心他們的犯罪資料落在我們手裡。現在曹氏元氣大傷，連接班人都還決定不出來，要是我們被逼急了，把他們幹的非法勾當全抖出來，曹氏跟軍方內部人事恐怕會面臨一場大地震。與其冒這個險弄到同歸於盡，不如各退一步，他們放棄追捕馬超，不追究劉氏在曹氏大樓爆炸案的責任；我們也不要再對諸葛珪及馬騰等人的死因緊追不捨。」劉備答道。

「那二哥的事，就這麼算了嗎？」張飛顯然非常不能接受。「還有小雲，他…還有樓上那個，受了那麼多苦，就這麼算了？」

劉備嘆了一口氣。「我們手上雖然有部分證據，但還遠不足以把曹氏跟那些軍方高層送進監獄裡去。若是這個小雲可以出面作證，也許還有機會；但他封閉了自己，除了小馬對誰都沒反應……」劉備說到這裡，又嘆了一口氣。

「而且對小馬的反應還只有凝視跟躲兩種。」夏侯蘭補上一句。

「這一切對他來說真的不容易，也不能太苛求他。畢竟他雖然看上去是二十多歲的年紀，其實從他『出生』到現在，連一年都還不到。賈博士說了，當初丕少為了徹底占有他，只准植入生活所需技能到他腦中。毫無社會歷練的他，學習社會化的對象只有小馬……」徐庶想到馬超，忍不住嘆氣。馬超如果不是幹那一行的，如果沒有遭受先前的創傷，也許不至於這麼糟。但……

「而且，那孩子的社會化歷程都是些什麼！」實在令人不忍直視。劉備不禁揉了揉太陽穴。

夏侯蘭：「追殺。」

張飛：「殺人。」

劉協：「逃亡。」

劉曄：「丕少。」

諸葛亮：「然後見到真正的趙雲，被告知自己是複製品……」

大家都不說話了。這樣的生命歷程，換作是自己，恐怕更早就精神崩潰了。

「剛才我去看兒子，他聽見我說的話，轉頭看我了。」說話的是賈詡，他吃完點心，又端起茶喝了一口，才慢吞吞地開口。

「你說了什麼？」劉曄激動得就要撲過去，賈詡捧著茶杯閃開了。

「沒什麼，我就是看到那兩個傻瓜還是只會大眼瞪小眼，一時衝動。」賈詡簡直像是故意吊大家胃口一樣，又慢條斯理地喝了一口茶，才繼續說道：

「我本來想，兒子不就是為了沒有過去而糾結嗎？我可以用夢境學習技術把趙雲的過去植入他腦中。」

「那他怎麼說？」眾人齊聲問道。

「他沒說話。小馬倒是想說什麼，但最後什麼也沒說。這孩子，不錯。」賈詡沒頭沒腦突然肯定起馬超來。

「意思是說，只要給『那個趙雲』植入小雲的過去，我們既不必失去小雲，又能替大家報仇！」夏侯蘭激動得眼眶泛淚。

「不要再折磨我兒子了！我反對！兒子一定也不願意！」劉曄難得一見嚴肅了起來。

「可是我二哥、諸葛他爸、小馬他爸、還有小雲，他們就只能含冤死去嗎？」張飛激動地拍桌嚷道。

「他們已經死了，可我那兩個兒子還活著！」劉曄也猛力拍桌，站了起來。「我告訴你們！馬少將為了保護他唯一的兒子，什麼都可以豁出去！跟兒子的命比起來，冤不冤又有什麼關係？我答應過他，如果哪天他不幸先走了，這個兒子我會替他看顧下去！為了我兒子，不只名義上死去，就萛真要賠上我這條老命我也無所謂！」

「小叔叔！」劉協快哭了。

「小馬被捕入獄，我兒子怎麼辦？」

賈詡也激動起來。就算只有躲跟凝視兩種反應，要打開他封閉的心多半還是得靠馬超。

「那這次，換我把他偷出來。」

既熟悉又陌生的聲音在會議室門口響起。眾人回頭，是趙雲，不對，是馬超。

咦？

大家一開始以為自己聽錯了，接著，又以為自己眼花了。原來趙雲才說完，馬超便氣急敗壞地將他拉到自己身後。

「別聽他的，他不知道自己在說什麼！」接著他轉頭對著趙雲大罵起來：「不准你亂來！我這行專業門檻很高的！你根本沒偷過東西，何況偷個人！你以為偷人那麼簡單嗎？」

「我沒偷過東西，可是我有被偷過，照著你的做法做就行了。」趙雲不知哪裡來的自信。

「你知道什麼做法？」馬超扶額。「第一次偷你出來時你幾乎全程都在睡；第二次偷你出來時你又被我放倒了，你哪知道我怎麼做的？」

「不要在意這些細節。」趙雲不耐煩地表示。「總之，你要是被抓了，我一定會把你偷回來。」

「我不是說了不准亂來嗎？主人的命令你敢不聽？！」

「劉曄博士，馬騰把資料交給你保管，是嗎？」眼看那兩人一副要打起來的樣子，諸葛亮突然轉向劉曄問道。

「呃……」

劉曄開始四處張望，假裝欣賞起風景來。

  
  


【待續】


	42. Chapter 42

「劉博士……」諸葛亮當然不會放過他。

「資料在我手上。」劉協突然開口。「我小叔叔的研究室永遠都是一副剛被洗劫過的樣子，真讓他保管豈不是跟直接扔垃圾桶一樣嗎？我就接手了。要是小馬出事，隔天網路上就會到處都看得到、下載得到這些資料。順帶一提，曹氏大樓爆炸案當天的過程我可是全程參與，手上也有證據。我小叔叔要是有事，我會不惜一切代價毀掉你們劉氏──包括你，小亮。 **我保證** 。」

劉協最後那句「我保證」特別加重了語氣，一字一字緩慢而清晰地說出來。他的意思也很明白：劉曄情願豁出性命保護馬超，他也情願賭上一切為他小叔叔復仇。

「笨小子！什麼毀掉『你們劉氏』？！我們倆自己不也姓劉？」劉曄見氣氛越來越僵，外交天賦又啟動了。他一邊言語中強調著「大家都是劉氏宗親」，一邊又拉過劉協的腦袋一陣亂揉，試圖緩和氣氛。「小亮，那些資料馬少將的確交給我了。不過我以為弄丟了。原來我的小拖油瓶替我收著啊！真乖～小叔叔真沒白疼你。」

「你們要把馬超交給誰？」

跟馬超在一旁默默扭打了好半晌的趙雲突然問道，同時下意識地想把馬超護在身後。

「兒子你總算振作起來了！」賈詡感動不已。

劉曄也露出了笑容：「兒子，別擔心，我不會讓任何人動你哥哥一根汗毛的！我保證。」

趙雲疑惑地看向馬超，用眼神詢問著：我哥哥？馬超伸手指了指自己。趙雲的表情看上去卻更疑惑了。

「兒子，聽好了。我不會讓任何人有機會再傷害你。」

賈詡對著趙雲，陰惻惻地添上一句。

會議室裡的氣氛變得很詭異，大家一時都無話可說。

「大家先不要這麼激動。我們今天的會議最主要的目的是弄清楚我們和他們手上各有什麼牌，有多少籌碼，然後才能決定是否要接受司馬懿的議和，別自己內部就先鬧起分裂。」劉備打圓場。

「既然小…小雲和小馬也過來了，正好也聽聽他們的意見。」諸葛亮把剛才大家正商議的事簡單扼要地告訴了他們倆。

「不要植入記憶。不要讓人抓馬超。」趙雲回答得非常迅速。

「我當然想幫老爸和死去的趙雲討回公道。可是，一來，我老爸為了自己的私欲…也就是對我的愛──我這樣說可能有點過份──對國家不忠，也是事實；二來，二來……」馬超欲言又止。

「二來，他入獄服刑，我兒子怎麼辦？」賈詡說道。

「我不是說過了，我會把他偷…唔唔唔！」

趙雲再次重申他的立場。馬超急得摀住他的嘴不讓他說完。

「你們能看住他，不讓他亂來嗎？」馬超指著趙雲嚷道。

眾人一陣沉默。他們誰也沒有把握看得住趙雲──總不能再一次把他關起來吧？

「那給小小雲植入記憶的事呢？」夏侯蘭還是不死心。

「我反對。第一，他本人不願意；第二，他們兩個是不同的個體，我不希望他們之中的任何一個只是另一個的影子或…呃…載體。」馬超答道。

賈詡有些訝異地看著馬超。這小子，比他原以為的更值得讚賞。

「看來，我兒子運氣不錯。」他露出了非常滿意的笑容。

「賈博士你放心，我絕對會是個好主人…我會是全世界最珍惜他、尊重他、對他最好的人！」馬超大聲說道。

「我父親的確為曹氏做了不少違法的事，而曹操與曹丕父子也都已經死了。所以，我也可以不追究。」諸葛亮說道。

「我想，如果我們問死去的那個趙雲的意見，他應該也會希望活著的人能幸福。」徐庶望向一臉失落的夏侯蘭，補上一句。

「曹氏最該負責的人已經死了，真要為二哥討個公道，我們也應該把目標轉向Ｗ國那個該死的戰鬥機製造廠。」張飛想了想，說道。

「看來，我們有結論了。」劉備總結。「我會回覆司馬懿，接受他的提議。」

「不過，我們手上的牌比他好得多，不應該多要一點嗎？比如說，要求他協助我們追查那個Ｗ國戰鬥機製造廠的問題？」諸葛亮建議。

「我們也願意幫忙追查！」馬超和趙雲對望一眼，毛遂自薦。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「小小雲！」會議結束之後，夏侯蘭攔住了趙雲。

「我叫夏侯蘭。跟小雲從小一塊兒長大。所以，我一直不願意相信小雲他真的死了…再也不會回來了…不過，小馬說得對，你是你，他是他。我不應該把對他的思念強加到你身上。希望你別見怪。」

趙雲搖了搖頭。「我不會在意的。趙雲他…很幸福，能擁有像你這樣愛他，懷念他的朋友。」

「你也會有的。不嫌棄的話，交個朋友？」

夏侯蘭伸出了手。趙雲一臉驚喜，望向馬超。馬超微笑著說道：

「夏侯也是我的同行。」

「你能教我怎麼偷東西嗎？」趙雲躍躍欲試。

「那有什麼問題！」夏侯蘭笑了。「不過，下次吧！小馬好像有事跟你說。」

他看了在趙雲身後對自己擠眉弄眼，努力暗示的馬超，只好這麼說道。

「夏侯，我餓了，有沒有東西吃？」

劉協非常識趣（？）地把夏侯蘭拖走。會議室裡一下子只剩馬超和趙雲兩人。

「雲雲，我有個東西給你看。」馬超拿出趙雲遺留下的狗牌。「這是死去的趙雲的狗牌。」

「狗牌？」

「就是軍籍牌。」

「我們當兵的，每個人都會有軍籍牌，一式兩份。如果陣亡了，戰友會將一塊放在死者的嘴裡，另一塊則跟他的遺物一起帶回去。如果沒陣亡，退伍的時候一塊會上繳，另一塊則可以留作紀念。」馬超說著，也掏出他自己的狗牌給趙雲看。

「那趙雲的，為什麼兩塊都在你手上？」

「這就是我想問的。」馬超搔搔頭。「我是在我的特勤隊背包夾層裡找到的。應該是趙雲他在最後一次出任務之前偷偷塞進我背包的。可是，我想了很久，都想不出他究竟想告訴我什麼。」

「你都不知道，我怎麼會知道呢？」

「我只是覺得，你可能會知道。因為你是這個世界上想法和他最可能一致的人。」馬超尷尬地笑了笑。

「好像也有道理。」趙雲果然歪著頭，認真思考起來。

「我想，也許這是他的告白，他可能有預感自己不僅不會生還，還可能屍骨無存…所以，他希望你不要忘了他。」趙雲想了很久，才輕聲說道。

馬超呆立良久，眼眶不覺紅了。

「不過！這只是我亂猜的……」趙雲趕緊強調。「你…不要太難過了。」

「不，我覺得，你說的沒錯。這就是他的意思。」馬超淚光閃閃的雙眼望著趙雲，微笑著。「他把兩塊都留下了。也許他預感到會有你也不一定呢！」

「一塊是他，一塊是我…對嗎？」趙雲問道。「我也有狗牌呢……」他喃喃自語著，既高興，又感傷。

「對。」馬超一把摟緊了他。「還有我。」

  
  


【完】


	43. 【番外】檸檬乳酪塔（上）

今天的對練，趙雲終於勝出。

因為在曹氏大樓裡那段日子心靈嚴重受創，長時間不吃不喝不動的結果就是逃亡期間練起來的肌力和反應速度幾乎全部歸零重來。導致他過去兩個月以來天天吃敗仗，一直到今天才第一次成功壓制馬超。

嗯，至少一開始確實成功壓制了馬超。

趙雲既驕傲又感動，兩個月來的苦練終於有了回報。今天可以換他嘲笑馬超又弱反應又慢憑他現在的狀況到Ｗ國去做個毛任務啊到時候被敵人抓了還得麻煩我把你偷出來云云……

趙雲在心裡都還沒順完稿呢！馬超竟騙他附耳過去，不是說悄悄話，而是極惡劣，極低級的「突襲」……

「小～雲～雲～～」馬超在耳邊低聲喚著。（為了和已死去的原版趙雲做區分，馬超現在不叫他「雲雲」，而是暱稱他「小雲雲」。）

他故意對著趙雲的耳朵吹氣，然後欣賞他整張臉迅速紅起來的模樣。趙雲還來不及躲開，耳垂已被他張口輕輕咬住，以極溫柔纏綿的方式舔吻起來。

「唔嗯…你….…」

一不小心，軟糯的呻吟聲逸出口，趙雲又氣又窘，想大罵馬超，卻只說了一個「你」字便說不下去。馬超乘他被吻得渾身發軟之際掙脫，反過來壓制住了趙雲。

「我又贏了，小雲雲。」

馬超看著滿臉錯愕、憤怒、不甘的趙雲，露出了勝利的笑容。他對趙雲的身體再熟悉不過，這傢伙耳朵特別敏感，只要吻他的耳朵，他基本上就沒什麼抵抗能力，像隻小貓咪一樣乖乖任馬超擺佈。

「你…勝之不武！」趙雲氣極了。

「我們對練又沒有限制招數。」馬超笑得更燦爛了。「這也是一種突襲方式，特別是對你，效果不是一般的好呢！」

「…我不想碰敵人的耳朵。再有效我也不用！」趙雲怒視著馬超說道。

其實，別說敵人，除了馬超之外，趙雲原本就不愛和他人太過靠近。站得近點他都要不自在，何況是親吻耳朵這麼親暱的舉動。

──而且，想到馬超打算這樣親吻敵人，他就莫名一肚子火。

「……」

馬超這才反應過來，腦補了一下趙雲這樣「突襲」別人的情景…馬超也一肚子火了。

「是我的錯…我保證，絕不對你以外的人用這招。」馬超鄭重道歉。

趙雲餘怒未消，把頭別開了。

「小雲雲，別氣了。以後對練這招禁用，好不好？」

見趙雲仍然不理會自己，馬超只好再放低姿態，柔聲哄勸。

趙雲並不答話，只是重新奮力試圖掙脫馬超的壓制。因為方才側過頭去的緣故，他形狀誘人的耳廓反而毫無遮掩地展示在馬超面前。馬超吞了口口水，美景當前，忍得住的不是男人！他低頭再次舔吻起來。這回比方才更加熱情，更具挑逗性，間雜以輕輕啃嚙與重重吮吸。趙雲臉色潮紅，原本的滿腔怒氣全被攪亂。馬超由耳廓開始，順著頸側、喉結一路朝鎖骨向下蔓延的熱吻像在點火一般，快感令他戰慄，渾身酥軟。明明才說了禁用，下一刻便立馬犯禁，趙雲卻無可奈何，乾脆閉上眼隨他去。

馬超此時抬起頭，騰出一隻手，扳過趙雲的臉──那專屬於自己的甜美雙唇，總覺得已好久不曾品嘗──這念頭原本僅是一閃而過，然而下一剎那，馬超腦中已被這念頭完全占據。他懷著滿腔柔情，低頭正欲吻下，本已放棄抵抗的趙雲陡然睜大了眼，接著，胯下一陣劇痛，方才還渾身脫力的趙雲，這下膝擊卻使出了全力。馬超疼得縮成一團，趙雲乘機脫身，一句話也沒說，冷著臉離開了練習室。

在那一陣令人窒息的劇痛過去之前，馬超動彈不得，只能眼睜睜看著趙雲走掉。

✕的，下手這麼重，就不怕毀了自己的下半身，不是，下半生性福，啊呸！幸福！是幸福……

好不容易不那麼痛了，馬超也懶得起身，乾脆呈大字形躺在地上。仔細想想，從把人偷回來至今，不知是不是錯覺，趙雲對旁人的接近更加戒備。甚至對馬超，也和原本有些不同。然而具體究竟是什麼地方不同呢？馬超努力回想著。

並不是不乖順聽話。小雲雲他聰明、敏感，以他的社會經驗而言，也稱得上十分貼心，不過，他從來都不是乖順聽話那一型。雖然有那個奇葩的認主設定在，而且這傢伙還很執拗地不願意去掉這個設定；但從最初相遇起，他就老是在做完暴揍、吐槽、惡作劇等「以下犯上」的行為後才想起馬超是主人。

彆扭地道歉完，下次還是一樣。

馬超本就不想當什麼主人，所以並不介意，反而覺得這樣也挺可愛的。畢竟原版的趙雲跟乖順聽話一點關係也沒有，小雲雲要是乖順聽話才奇怪吧！

也不是變心了。前面說過，他基本不讓任何人靠近自己，握手已是極限。馬超至今仍是唯一能隨意碰觸他的人。何況馬超是他的主人，就是真愛上別人也該知會主人一聲吧？

馬超搖搖頭，把這討厭的想法趕出去，閉上眼，細細回想相遇以來他的一顰一笑，隻言片語。

究竟哪兒不同了？

馬超不禁緬懷起初見時睡美人長睫輕眨，緩緩睜眼那魔幻瞬間。好想再吻吻他…馬超嘆了口氣，打算起身，有人走進了練習室，腳步聲在他身邊停下，一隻手指戳了戳他的臉。一睜眼，記憶中睡美人清澈的雙眼近在咫尺，彷彿一眨動，那對長睫便會輕拂過馬超的臉，撩撥他靜不下來的心。

等了好半晌，那雙眼卻只是一眨也不眨地直盯著自己。馬超被他盯得渾身不自在，正想說點什麼，趙雲又退開了。

「我來看看你傷得重不重，需不需要送急診。」趙雲彆扭地後退，別開了視線。

「我沒事…現在沒事了。」

  
  


【待續】


	44. 【番外】檸檬乳酪塔（中）

趙雲聞言，明顯鬆了口氣，正要起身，被馬超拉住了。

「但是真的太痛了，要小雲雲親一下才爬得起來。」馬超開始耍賴。

「……」

趙雲考慮了一會兒，剛才那一下確實很重，雖然是他無賴在先，但心裡多少有點過意不去。於是他一邊防備著馬超再次偷襲，一邊勉為其難在馬超額頭上飛快啄了一下。

「就這樣！？」馬超大失所望。「這裡！要親這裡才算數。」他指著自己的嘴唇重新爭取。

然而趙雲理都不理，拍掉馬超的手，逕自起身離開。

「爬不起來你就一輩子躺著好了。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

「小馬，時間到囉！」

直到預約使用時間結束，輪值的夏侯蘭來整理練習室的時候，馬超仍然呈大字形躺在地上，一動也不動。夏侯蘭在他身旁站了好一會了，他卻好像根本沒發現。不得已，夏侯蘭只好委婉提醒他別繼續躺在地上擋路。見馬超毫無反應，夏侯蘭又用掃把柄戳了戳他，腦中開始考慮起像這麼大型的廢棄物，是不是只能聯絡環保局派人清運……

「雲他是不是不愛我了？」

馬超突然抓住夏侯蘭的腳踝，苦著臉問道。

「怎麼可能啊？小馬你剛才對練撞到頭了？」

夏侯蘭問道，同時試圖甩脫馬超的爪子但沒成功。

「我剛剛躺在這裡想了很久，發現…從把雲偷回來到現在，都已經兩個多月了！」馬超叫道。

「…然後？」

你不是要告訴我你終於學會計算日子了吧？要不是顧慮雙方武力值的巨大差距，夏侯蘭早就一腳踹下去了。

「他一次也沒讓我親過！」馬超哀嚎起來。

「胡說。我上次才不小心撞見你跟隻水蛭一樣巴在小小雲頸子上。」夏侯蘭的耐性快用完了。

「我不是說那種…那樣的他倒是沒拒絕。」

「那樣的他都不拒絕了，你還有什麼好煩惱的？好了好了快起來別妨礙我作業。」

夏侯蘭又用掃把柄戳了戳馬超。✕的就憑這副矬樣，為什麼小雲和小小雲都對這個白痴死心塌地啊？！

「夏侯你說，為什麼親哪都行，唯獨親嘴不行？」

馬超突然起身，硬拖著夏侯蘭陪自己蹲在地上思考。

「你有口臭？」

夏侯蘭第三次意圖站起身失敗，只好老老實實陪馬超蹲著。為求脫身，他不得不敷衍馬超，開始亂猜。

「你才口臭！」

「小小雲有口臭？」

「再亂猜我揍你！」

「該不會……」

夏侯蘭似乎想到了什麼，卻遲遲不說下去。直到馬超的拳頭高高舉起，夏侯蘭才吞吞吐吐地說道：

「我只是想到以前流浪時，聽在街上拉客的姊姊們說過，客人要親哪都行，唯獨不能親嘴。那要留給她們自己的情人。」瞥見馬超臉色越來越難看，夏侯蘭急道：「可可可可是小小雲他，他跟她們的情況不一樣。」

「哪裡不一樣？」馬超的聲音聽著像是快哭出來了。

「小小雲…呃…那個…不是女的？」

夏侯蘭一時也想不出什麼地方不同，只好亂講。瞄了馬超一眼，看起來受到嚴重打擊，短期內恐怕無法重新站起來。幸好他拽著夏侯蘭的手也鬆開了，此時不閃更待何時？夏侯蘭當機立斷放棄整理練習室，默默溜走改日再戰。

馬超蹲到腳都麻了，乾脆再次躺下。他在練習室裡躺了很久很久。天色逐漸黑了。可是他仍然一動也不想動。

夏侯蘭從門旁探頭：

「小馬，練習室要關門了。」

沒有反應。

「你不出來的話，我只好把你鎖在裡面過夜了喔！」

沒有反應。

夏侯蘭禮貌性地等了一會兒，見馬超還是一動也不動，他也火大了，這笨蛋有完沒完哪！？

「夏侯，我餓死了，有沒有東西吃？」

正要鎖門，好像一天二十四小時都處於飢餓狀態的劉協不知從哪冒了出來，整隻掛在夏侯蘭身上，嘴裡一如往常地喊餓。手上拿著一盒檸檬乳酪塔邊走邊吃的賈詡恰好路過，連忙將盒子移到劉協一下子夠不著的地方，接著用最快速度把手上的半個檸檬乳酪塔塞進嘴裡，好騰出手將盒子蓋上。然而還是慢了一步，劉曄從另一側冒了出來，整盒都被他端走。

「小叔叔，幹得好！」

劉協歡呼一聲，叔侄倆默契十足地擊掌慶祝。護食失敗的賈詡散發出來的殺氣別說夏侯蘭，連躺在練習室裡cosplay屍體的馬超都忍不住要發抖，這對沒心沒肺的叔侄卻好似渾然不覺，三兩下就把盒子裡的檸檬乳酪塔一掃而空。

「啊！忘了問你要不要吃，不好意思啊夏侯！」

夏侯蘭連忙搖手表示不用。劉協吃完小叔叔劫掠來的點心，又掛回夏侯蘭身上。這似乎是他表示友好的方式。

「小夏侯，你怎麼會在這兒啊？你也是來攔路搶劫的嗎？」劉曄以長輩姿態（！？）親切地向夏侯蘭搭話。

「不不不…賈博士，我我我我跟他們不不不是一伙的，你千千千萬別誤會。」夏侯蘭感受到賈詡再次暴長的殺氣，嚇得趕緊先替自己澄清，接著，才轉向劉曄道：「劉博士，你兒子躺在那兒不吃不喝不動的大半日了，你還有心情打劫哩！」

「趙雲？」賈詡不得不暫時放下檸檬乳酪塔之仇，開口問道。「是誰膽敢欺負我兒子？」

「不…不是您和劉博士的兒子，是…是劉博士的…的…另一個兒子……」

夏侯蘭覺得這輩子壓力沒這麼大過。

「小叔叔，你真是『人盡可父』！」劉協吐槽。

  
  


【待續】


	45. 【番外】檸檬乳酪塔（下）

「叫你讀書不讀書！什麼人盡可父？！」劉曄不客氣地賞了侄子後腦勺一巴掌。「我這不獨親其親，不獨子其子的高尚情懷，被你講成什麼了！」

「不獨親其親…為什麼雲他卻獨獨不准我親嘴？」馬超既頹喪又牛頭不對馬嘴的聲音幽幽傳來。「他不愛我了嗎？」他似乎明白趙雲在曹氏大樓失去一切動力，不吃不喝不動時的感受了。

一陣尷尬的沉默。

「人盡可父不是說誰的爹都搶著當嗎？」

劉協咕噥著一邊揉自己的後腦勺，一臉委屈。

「人盡可父意思是誰都可以當他爹。」

賈詡本來臉色十分陰沉，說到最後還是忍不住笑出來。夏侯蘭則憋笑憋得肚子快抽筋。

「傻孩子，你怎麼會覺得他不愛你呢？」

劉曄的慈父模式切換得太突然，導致在場其他人都是一臉見鬼了的表情。

「夏侯說雲他不讓我親嘴是因為要留給他的情人，我最多算恩客。」

馬超說到最後，忍不住雙手捂住臉，我原來，並不是他的情人…我到底自作多情了多長時間？

「我…我…不……」

被眾人怒瞪的夏侯蘭百口莫辯。如果目光能殺人，他估計已經死五百次了。

劉協出於同情，開口替夏侯蘭解危：

「不，你怎會是恩客呢小馬？你又沒付錢。」

此言一出，理論上確實替夏侯蘭解了圍──所有人怒瞪的對象換成了劉協。然而因為劉協整隻掛在夏侯蘭肩上，導致他仍然身在眾人眼刀凌遲範圍內，處境一點也沒有改善。

「白痴。」

賈詡看了馬超一眼，扔下這兩個字便走掉了。

「喂賈詡你憑什麼罵我兒子白痴？就算他確實白痴也輪不到你來罵！不過就是吃了你幾個檸檬乳酪塔你犯得著遷怒我兒子嗎？賈詡你給我站住！@#%& ……」

劉曄嘰哩咕嚕罵個不停，賈詡理都不理，身影早就消失在走廊盡頭。劉曄有氣無處發，於是轉身大步走進練習室，指著馬超大罵：

「氣死我了！枉我劉曄聰明一世，居然會做出你這麼個白痴兒子！管他情人還是客人，愛他就去把他搶回來做你的人不會？！光會躺在這演死人有個屁用？！信不信你老子我讓你真的變屍體！」

罵完還不解氣，揪著馬超的耳朵，把他拽起來拖出休息室，一邊吼道：

「該幹什麼幹什麼去！你們兩個也一樣！聽到沒！還有，替我順便痛扁賈詡一頓！」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

趙雲離開練習室之後便一個人躲在房裡發呆，晚飯也沒吃。突然，有人敲了敲房門。

「要吃檸檬乳酪塔嗎？兒子。」是賈詡。「本來有一整盒。不過在來看你的路上遇到搶匪，只剩一顆了。」說著，他從實驗衣口袋裡掏出一顆檸檬乳酪塔，遞給趙雲。

「謝謝爸。」

趙雲很高興地接過，本要放進嘴裡，卻想到了什麼，動作一滯，手又放了下來。

「又是那兩個搶匪嗎？要不要我幫忙，教訓他們一下？」

也許是感到自己接過最愛的甜點卻又突然不吃顯得很不自然，趙雲故意轉了話題，半開玩笑地問道。

「想要他們改邪歸正，我自己做兩隻新的還比較快。他們除了砍掉重練是沒有救的。不用浪費力氣。」賈詡嘆道。見趙雲光是把檸檬乳酪塔拿在手裡，平常討人喜歡的笑容也消失了，心下了然，便又故作不經意地提起：「我是在練習室前被搶劫的。」看了趙雲一眼。「話說，有個呆子躺在練習室地板上，一直問經過的人他男人是不是不愛他了才不跟他接吻，有夠煩人的。」

「…不是。」

趙雲低下頭，看著手上的檸檬乳酪塔，意興闌珊。

「真的不是？」

「不是。」

沉默了一會兒，賈詡再次開口。

「兒子，真正的勇敢不是不怕死，不是四處犯險，而是抬頭挺胸，正視自己所恐懼的。」賈詡說道。「也許它本身其實微不足道，你卻因為不曾正面直視，被它無限放大的黑影壓迫得喘不過氣來也不一定。」

賈詡語畢便站起來，準備離開。

「晚安兒子，別太晚睡。」

「爸晚安。」趙雲想了想，又說道：「爸，下回要買檸檬乳酪塔時叫我一聲，我給你當保鏢。」

賈詡點點頭，很高興地走了。不管心情原本再怎麼惡劣，只要聽趙雲叫他幾聲「爸」，賈詡心情就會變得很好。除了滿腔父愛得到滿足之外，趙雲至今只肯叫他「爸」，而劉曄，什麼亂七八糟的招數都用盡了，趙雲就是不肯叫他一聲爸。這也讓賈詡覺得十分解氣。

趙雲的理由是：

「我有一個爸爸就夠了。不需要那麼多個。」

並且，他這理由導致馬超也不肯叫劉曄爸爸。

馬超表示：「我也只需要一個爸爸，叫劉博士爸爸的話，對死去的老爸有點過意不去。」

劉曄心裡老大不爽，才會天天夥同劉協劫掠賈詡。發展到現在，早已說不清孰因孰果。因此，我們還是回頭關注兩位主角吧！

趙雲對著那顆檸檬乳酪塔考慮了很久，終於下定決心。他站起來，打開房門，一坨原本靠著門睡著，名為馬超的物體跟著滾進屋裡，差點被趙雲踩到。

「超超？！你怎麼睡在這兒？」趙雲嚇了一跳，伸手拉起馬超。

馬超揉了揉惺忪睡眼，讓趙雲拉起來後立即轉身一個熊抱，把人緊緊箍進懷裡。趙雲楞了一會，唇角勾起，反手輕輕拍了拍馬超的背。

「作噩夢了？」

「不是。我…我有件事想問。」馬超放開懷裡的人，深吸一口氣，正要開口，趙雲動作卻比他更快，伸臂圈住馬超頸子，將他拉近自己，送上一個很長，很溫柔，很細膩的吻。

就像在保險庫裡他主動送上的那個吻一樣。

馬超再一次呆住了，就像在保險庫裡時一樣。

直到這個漫長的吻結束，他才忽然明白。

他緊張地等待著。

「確認完畢。你還是我的主人。」

趙雲綻開了一個馬超這輩子見過，最燦爛的笑容。

於是馬超也笑了。

「你又不聽主人的話，幹嘛那麼在意誰是主人啊？」

趙雲臉紅了紅。

「聽不聽話是一回事，我就是…不想要別人做我的主人。」

他越說越小聲，最後幾個字聲音低得幾不可聞。

馬超覺得，他的戀人從來沒這麼可愛過。

「對了，你想問我什麼？」趙雲問道。

「我已經知道答案了。」

馬超笑著，把那人重新拉進懷裡，指指自己的嘴。

「還要。」

  
  


【完】


End file.
